Hitched
by Nollie Marie
Summary: What happens here, doesn't ALWAYS stay here. It took Bella one cheating ex-boyfriend and a few drinks to find herself married to Edward Cullen, who is handsome, weathly, and isn't about to let her go that quite easily. Please R&R. /Slightly OOC?/
1. Chapter 1: The Morning After

I thought of this while listening to Carrie Underwood. –Gr– I'm coming up with to many story ideas to keep up with them. : (

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter One

The Morning After

Bella's POV

There are times where you don't want to remember…and there are times where you WANT to remember things...This was one of the times I wanted to remember WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!

I woke up to find myself in a bedroom that I didn't recognize. I woke up to find myself naked in a bed that wasn't mine. And I awoke to find my temples pounding. I gathered the satin sheets that bunched around my waist and pulled them to cover my breasts. Where the hell was I?

The room, decorated in fancy décor, large and roomy. The clothes that I was dressed in last night were spread all over the floor. I groaned as I slowly exited the bed, pulling the sheet from to wrap around me like a toga.

"Okay Bella…just calm down and think," I whispered, pulling the sheet tighter around me as I slowly walked towards the center of the room.

I remembered arriving at Las Vegas, my girlfriend Alice meeting me at the airport. I remembered checking in at an Inn near Alice's place and then I remember her taking me to the casinos. Oh, I had never gambled before, so I had a rush at all the action going in the room. I decided to play black jack, a few rounds right…nothing wrong with that.

I slowly looked around the room, looking for clues to what the hell happened. Then I noted the bed. There on the white satin sheets was a large, red stain with a lighter, clear wet stain…OH. MY. GOD!

I screamed, turning my back to the bed. Oh my god! What the hell happened?

"Are you alright?"

I screamed again and spun around to face one of the doors that led into the room. There stood a man with a towel around his hips and another towel drying his bronze colored hair. If it weren't for the fact that I just might have had a one night stand, I would have probably would have been a puddle on the floor at the sight of this hot guy.

"Who are you?" I asked, gathering the sheet closer to me.

He smiled. "You were drunk last night when I introduced myself."

"Well then maybe you should reintroduce yourself," I snapped, gathering the red lacy bra from the floor.

"Edward Cullen," he said.

"At least I know who my one night stand was," I muttered, picking up the thong and eyed it with distaste. Lord I need to tell Alice no more thongs.

"Is that what you think I am?" he asked.

"Considering the stain on the bed, yes," I said, looking at him to only close my eyes. "Will you _please_ put some clothes on?"

"You didn't mind me being naked last night," he said.

"Last night, I wasn't in my right mind."

"For the most part of course, drinking does that. But drinking also makes the truth come out of you."

"Excuse me?" I said, turning around. "Truth?"

He smirked. "Yeah I learned a lot about you _Isabella_."

My eyes went wide. Okay another thing to tell Alice, no more drinks.

"I know that last night was your first time…well first four times." I felt my cheeks flame up. FOUR TIMES? "Oh and you have a little birthmark right here…" he turned and touched an area on his back, just above his ass.

I narrowed my eyes. I went to brush away a stubborn hair when I noticed for the first time ever on my left hand the gold band on my finger. I took in for a moment the sight of the ring before screaming again.

"I take it you noticed your ring, sweetie."

I gaped up at him. Sweetie?

"W-w-we're m-m-married?" I stuttered.

He smiled and opened his arms out wide.

"You are officially Mrs. Edward Cullen, hunny."

I stared at him for a moment, the words processing through my mind. Before I went "ah" and then…fainted. This was one of the moments where I wanted to forget and yet remember. Lord how did I get into this mess?

* * *

What do you guys thing of it? This chapter is short but I think you'll guys like the story. I'll update this and all my stories when I can. So guys tell me what you think of this story? No flames. Love ya!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Playlist: Song for this chapter is "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood, list on PLAYLIST on my profile  
—This was edited by RockFan


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened

WHOA! U guys were loving chapter one. I got 70 reviews!! Jeez! That's insane. LOL, but I loved it reading what you guys said. Anyways, here is chapter two! Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Two

What Happened

Edward's POV

Whoa! I hurried and caught my bride before she hit the floor. Well…that went…well not as I planned, I guess. And truth be told…is there any way to tell a girl that she got married over night while she was drunk?

I lifted her and placed her on the settee in the room. She was beautiful, that I knew that as soon as she walked through the door last night. Auburn curls, coffee colored eyes, and her smile, everything about her just drew her to me.

Her friend had her playing Blackjack while drinking…a lot. I decided to sit down next to her and play a few games. Bella, as she later told me was what she preferred to be called, was having a good time with her friend Alice. However, they finally asked me to teach them the tricks to Blackjack and that was how I got to really meet her…

"_I think you had enough," I whispered, watching Bella order another drink, her friend off somewhere._

"_I shtill remememember..._HIM_,"__ She hissed, her words slurring, starting another beer._

"_Him?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face as the dealer took a small break, leaving the table alone for her and I._

"_My schtupid Ex,"__ she said, banging her bottle back down on the table. __"Scheated on me wiff my neighbor next door, that bitsch. Let her inta my apartment. And in my bed too."_

_She laid her head against the table._

"_Caught 'em, both in m' bed, after I came home to shurprishe him,"__ she muttered into the table._

"_Bastard," I whispered, continuing to brush her hair away from her face. "You deserve better than that."_

_She raised her head and looked at me. She was beautiful; I was surprised that the guy would cheat on her. I brushed my fingers down her cheek. It was smooth like a baby's bottom. __**(A/N: I don't remember where I heard that saying before but it's funny to hear.)**__ She closed her eyes for a moment._

"_Marryme,"__ she whispered._

"_What?" I said, suddenly pulling back._

"_Ne'er mind,"__ she said, turning back around._

"_Where did that suddenly come from?" I asked._

"_Ne'er mind,"__ she said. __"All you hada do was shay not interesteded."_

"_And I didn't say I wasn't interested," I said._

The point was…I was interested I thought with a smile as I moved to pull the bloody sheets off the bed. No I was every interested. Her proposal just came as a shocker. She beat me to the punch.

"_Sho y' are?"__ she said._

"_I would be crazy not to be interested in you," I said truthfully. "Just, you're drunk, Isabella. You'll regret marring me the second you wake up in the morning."_

"_No I won't,"__ she said, slurring her words still._

"_Yeah you will."_

"_Wanna bet?"__ she said, standing._

_I looked around…we were in Vegas. Wasn't too hard to get married. After all we hold the shortest marriage ever because of Brittany Spears._

So I got married. Mum won't be happy when she finds out that her eldest got married to a girl he hardly knew. Well she had been bugging me to marry…now I am…to a girl who was beautiful so she would fit into our lifestyle perfectly. And smart too, unlike the blondes I dated before. My mother would have a wonderful time talking to her.

My beautiful bride moaning on the coach brought back those memories that nearly made me hard again. I turned back around to find that Bella was sitting up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, sitting down beside her.

"I'm married?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and slowly rubbed her back.

She sighed and straightened her back.

"Then I want a divorce."

My hand dropped. A DIVORCE?!

* * *

OMG, THEY CASTED BELLA FOR THE MOVIE: KRISTEN STEWART!!! I was like…WHO?!

Anyways, review, review!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This was editted by RockFan


	3. Unimportant AN

There had been an announcement but it is now unimportant. Please continue onto the next chapter.

Huggles,   
Nollie


	4. Chapter 3: Filed?

Okay wasn't too sure how to approach this chapter but I think I got it down the way I want it too.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Filed?

Edward's POV

My wife wanted a divorce? The words were still processing through my head even a week later. A Divorce? And she wasn't kidding, right before me was the papers that her lawyer drew up with her signature at the bottom.

Okay it sounds weird but my heart was breaking at the sight of her signature. Sure, I didn't know much about her except she had a bad breakup (reasons she was in Vegas), she was a beautiful and passionate woman. I didn't want this. Somewhere, deep down, I felt like this marriage was a good thing.

My lawyer sat before me, giving me this "let's hurry up" look. Sighing, I picked up the pen.

* * *

Bella's POV

"I can't believe you were married," Alice said to me as I ran on the treadmill she and Jasper had.

I shrugged.

"I didn't know that you were that hurt over—"

"Don't say that cheating bag's name," I hissed.

"Fine, Bella, but you'll have to come up soon."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because for one, your vacation here is nearly over."

I growled. I hated work. I worked for a model agency in New York, looking for new talents. Daily, I dealt with snobbish models I just wanted to kick their skinny butts. Only two models I liked, one was Alice but she hadn't done a lot of modeling since she married and had a little baby girl and the other was Rosalie Hale, Alice's sister-in-law.

"Don't remind me."

Alice sighed.

"Fine," she said.

And she left me alone. I stopped the treadmill after she left. She was right. I had to come up from the basement sooner or later. Taking one of the towels off the track of them, I went back upstairs.

Alice stood in the middle of the living room, holding a little baby in her arms, with her mouth hanging open.

"What's up?" I ask, turning towards the TV that she was looking at.

"Breaking news," said a slim celebrity news reporter, grasping her hands before her. "Sorry ladies but the hero to the Cullen dynasty has married! Edward—"

Alice quickly turned to me.

"Bella isn't that—"

I hushed her and listened to the woman.

"—was married nearly a week ago in a tiny Vegas chapel. According to Mrs. Cullen, wife to the rich Dr. Cullen and mother, she is thrilled that her son married."

The show cut away from the newswoman to a beautiful woman dressed in a small polo shirt and jeans.

"I got a call from my son and I was of course shocked. I didn't know that my Edward was seeing anyone. Of course, we are thrilled that he is married."

Okay that was Mrs. Cullen? I visioned her more…fashionable…not jeans and a shirt. The TV cut back to the news report.

"It's uncertain who the bride. The Cullen's would not tell and Edward Cullen has yet to be seen in public since his wedding," she said, "but we all know that she is one lucky woman. After the break—"

"Bella?" Alice said, touching my shoulder.

Oh my god…what had I done?!

* * *

Lol, I know, I know. You didn't say if they were married still. You'll have to wait and see. Anyways, review, review. Meanwhile, I'm going to the library and then to a friends house. Love yall!

Huggles,  
N

PS—  
—My blog for everything Nollie (what I'm doing clearly)  
—Special thanks to RachelRay93 for editting this chapter since my normal editor was out of town.


	5. Chapter 4: Edward and Bella at work

Hehe, yeah I am bad for leaving it as a cliffhanger but oh well : ) So here is another chapter.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Four

Edward and Bella at _work_

Edward's POV

I stared at the boarding pass. It had been now three days since I visited with my lawyer to sign the divorce papers and I still felt a little numb over the entire event.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is flight 1640, from Las Vegas to—"

I felt a little tap on my shoulder. Turning, I found myself staring at two little kids, one who might have been 6 years old and the other looked hardly a year.

"Mister why you sad?" asked the six year old.

"Christopher, sh," their mother, who was holding the youngest, said, touching her finger to her lips before turning to me. "I'm sorry. They didn't mean to bother you."

"But Mama, he looks sad," said the boy named Christopher. "You said that we had to make someone happy when they were sad."

"I meant that to your brother," she whispered to him, brushing the little one's hair.

The six year old turned away from his mother to look at me.

"So why are you sad?" he asked me again.

"We're now boarding first class, only first class passengers at gate—"

"Because my wife wanted a divorce," I whispered to the six year old. "I didn't want it."

"Ohh," the six year old said, nodding. "Jimmy's mother went through a divorce. Jimmy didn't want it either."

"Christopher," his mother said.

"Its okay," I told his mother.

"Are you going to get one, mister?" the six year old said, standing on his seat. His hazel eyes were level with mine.

I thought back at the lawyer's office and smiled.

"Christopher…no, I'm going after my wife."

The six year old did a little dance in his seat as I stood and headed towards the gate. It was time I did something.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

No matter where I went, the tale was of Edward Cullen and his new wife, how luck the girl (sometimes labeled as a bitch) was, and wondering just who the girl was. It was worst at work.

"So who do you think he married?" asked my good friend and co-worker, Sue-Anna.

"I believe I need to work," I said, staring at the screen.

"Oh come on Bella," she said. "You have to be somewhat interested."

"Not a bit," I said. And I wasn't. I knew just whom he married…sadly.

"You're sad."

I smiled.

"I bet the girl is some rich snobby girl," Sue-Anna said, resting her head on her palm on my desk.

I tensed up. Snorting, I tried to relax.

"I bet she isn't."

She lifted her head off her palm. "Please, the only girls that guys his type would date or even marry are either rich, snobbish, or sluts."

I glared.

"I bet she is none of those things."

Resting her head again, she said, "I mean, it's been—what?—two weeks since he has been married and still nothing about his bride? You'd think they would release her name."

"Maybe she doesn't want her name release," I said, typing something out.

Sue-Anna snorted. "Married to Edward Cullen, you have no choice but to have your name released."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I can say this, she is lucky."

What did I tell you? I'm _lucky_. Gag me.

Sue-Anna sighed. "She'd be stupid to get a divorce."

Bad time to say that Sue! I had just picked up my coffee just then to take a sip and when she said that I took a drink of it. My coffee then went spewing all over Sue-Anna and my desk.

"AH! BELLA!"

"Sorry, sorry," I said, going into my desk for the roll of paper napkins.

"Gagh, why the hell did you do that for?" she snapped at me.

"It was a mistake. It…my coffee was too hot."

It wasn't but I couldn't say why I really sprayed her. She clearly bought my lie because she stopped being mad and took the napkins.

Just then Carmen from the lobby entered my office.

"Ms. Swan you have a guest," she said.

"Send them in," I said, dabbing at the coffee all over my desk.

"I believe you'll be calling her Mrs. Cullen, madame," said a deep tenor voice that I hadn't heard since leaving Vegas.

I froze in dabbing and slowly looked up. There in the middle of my office, with Carmen's and Sue-Anna's mouth hanging open, was my—gulp—husband?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, dabbing again.

"I can't see my wife at work?" he said.

-Gr!- I so am not having coffee ever again. Why? Because when he said "my wife" not only did Carmen and Sue-Anna and everyone else that started to gather at my door when they saw Edward Cullen at my door. I knocked over my coffee.

"Shit," I said, grabbing more napkins.

Edward chuckled and took a few of those napkins to help me. I went to say something when Sue-Anna, the shock finally settling through her, said, "Your wife?"

Edward turned to look at her.

"Yeah, we got married in Vegas, didn't she tell you?"

"No she didn't," Sue-Anna said, glaring at me. I glared back at her.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, figured that much. She wanted to keep our marriage on the DL. You understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Would you guys excuse us for a second?" I said, pulling Sue-Anna and pushed everyone out of my office.

"But Bella," Sue-Anna said.

"Sue-Anna you have a model coming up, don't you?"

"Yes," she said.

"See," I said, smiling at her. "Bye-bye."

I closed the door to my office and leaning against it I breathed a sigh of relief.

Edward chuckled and sat in my desk chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at him.

"I told you, I wanted to see my wife," he said with a smile.

"I'm not your wife," I said. "You signed those divorce papers!"

"I did? I don't believe I did."

I felt the blood rush out of my head.

"You…you didn't?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Of course I didn't," he said. "I don't give up without a fight. Oh and by the way…my mother has invited us over for dinner tomorrow night."

* * *

LOL, so does that make up for the cliff-hanger I wrote last time? Now, review, review, I want to hear how good this chapter it was.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—my blog, read everything Nollie  
—Thanks to RachelRay93 who editted this since my normal editor, RockFan, was busy but you guys HAVE to go read RockFan's stories on Fiction Press. I have her link up on my profile.


	6. Chapter 5: Getting the Story on the way

I'm starting to love this story, lol. Here if chapter five…ENJOY!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Five

Getting the Story on the way to Dinner

Bella's POV

I was positively angry at the fact I was going to have dinner with his family…and positively NERVOUS!!

"Oh Bella, stop being nervous darling," Rosalie said, driving me and her to the Cullen house in Hampton.

I blew a raspberry. "Oh there is plenty enough to be nervous about," I said, settling back into my seat. "I'm meeting my _in-laws_ AND it's a formal event."

Rosalie smiled. "It isn't _that_ formal," she said. "You're not wearing a ball gown."

I looked down at my dress suit.

"True," I said, nodding.

"Anyways, I've meet the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," Rosalie said. "They are nice people."

I shrugged. I didn't know much about Dr. and Mrs. Cullen outside of what I've read and/or heard from others. Dr. Cullen founded a large pharmaceutical company and yet, even after being a C.E.O. and all, he still finds time to look at patients at the local hospital near his house that we were able to visit. Mrs. Cullen was a housewife by all accounts. She hosted many parties for numerous charities. And not only that, she owned a gallery in the Hamptons.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had two sons, the eldest Edward, my _husband_, and the youngest by a year, Emmett Cullen. Of course, Edward was the gentleman according to the gossip rags that I so much detested. A Harvard graduated, graduating with top honors and on the Dean's List, with a degree in business and a minor in computers, Edward hosted many charity functions along side his mother, was the V.P. of his father's company, and he even starred on a few TV shows. His younger brother, however, was the playboy. Sure he graduated from Yale, not quite a smart as his older brother though, with a degree in Marketing and was the Marketing V.P. of his father's company, Emmett had been spotted with numerous girls at different locations that I wasn't even sure if he had ever had a girlfriend ever.

"I'll sound find out," I said to Rosalie. "I wonder what Mrs. Cullen will say when she finds out that her darling son married a drunk girl that he had hardly known but a few hours."

Rosalie chuckled. She knew my story about my one wild night and got married…thanks to Alice, who called Rosalie to tell her that I had been married the first night when she found out.

"I'm sure that isn't something you want to talk about," Rosalie said.

"Duh," I said, rolling my eyes.

Just then Rosalie's personal cell rung. Here's the thing to know about Rosalie's _personal_ cell: only a few people know it…and when it rings, it's important. In other words, her personal cell only receives calls from people that Rosalie trusts. If not, it's one of the _other_ cells that she had. And trust me Rosalie has had a few of them.

"'Ello," she said, answering the phone. She smiled and looked at me. "Well hello. We were just speaking of you…in a round about way."

I raised an eyebrow. Who was Rosalie talking too? Rosalie gasped and looked at me again.

"She _didn't_, well then I'll _have_ to give it to you then. Sure, sure, I'll text it to you. Okay, ciao."

Rosalie ended the call and started to text someone.

"Who was that?" I asked, trying to see who she was texting only to see nothing.

"Hmm," Rosalie said, pressing send.

I raised an eyebrow. The only time that Rosalie says "hmm" is if she doesn't want to say something or she really tuned me out and I know that she didn't tune me out.

"I asked, who was that Rose," I said as Rosalie snapped her phone shut and put it back on the dash.

"Oh a friend," she said, keeping her eyes on the road.

Duh, I thought, rolling my eyes. Rosalie was hiding something from me. Just than my cell began to ringing, vibrating in my purse. I dug around as "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera rung through the car.

Rosalie groaned and said, "I wish you would change that ring tone."

"Never," I said, finding my phone and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hello darling, I finally got your number."

"Oh your dead, Rosalie," I hissed at her, narrowing my eyes at her. Rosalie just chuckled. She wasn't scared of anything or anyone.

"Now, now darling, no need to be so evil," Edward said.

"What do you want?" I snapped, glaring at the road.

"We need to decifr things, my dear, before our dinner with my parents."

"Technically, shouldn't you be driving me, darling _husband_?"

"Technically I would but I'm being held up at something so it is understandable for you to be riding with someone else." Oh he was good, I thought. Thinking of an excuse for us to arrive separate. "But we'll be leaving together." _Great!_

"Whatever, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I said.

"We need to get our story right. My mother will be asking questions about us."

"That much I guessed," I said, rolling my eyes. "So what is our story? The truth? That you married a poor drunk woman when she surely depressed from a previous relationship?"

Rosalie looked at me with a glare. I glared back. It was the truth!

"No, sweetheart, although I would love to see the looks on my family's faces if that is what we're going to say." He chuckled and my heart flipped in my chest. Not a good sign.

"Fine, what is our story," I asked.

"Our story is that we met one day in a coffee shop."

"I hate coffee," I said, trying to think of a lie.

Edward chuckled again, causing my heart to flip again. Stop it heart! "Dear, I know that you at least like coffee enough to drink it." Darn it, he remembered the accident at my office.

"Which coffee shop?" I asked, wanting to see if he knew a coffee shop that he wanted to use for the shop that we meet in.

"Starbucks, sweetheart," he said with a laugh. Great, not only was he able to name _one_ coffee shop, but it was a national chain that everyone knew of. _Plus_ there was one near my office.

"Fine, we meet in a Starbucks," I said. Rosalie laughed.

"Getting your story straight?" she asked.

"Shut up, Rose," I snapped at her.

Edward laughed again and my heart flipped again. –GR– Stupid laugh! Stop it heart, jeez!

"What was I wearing?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" Edward asked.

I turned to Rosalie and asked, "Is it important to know what I was wearing when he first meet?"

Rosalie looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Yes. If he remembers what you wore, that means he's attracted to you right away."

"But what if it wasn't what she was wearing that attracted him to her in the first place?" Edward asked, clearly still smiling.

I growled.

"Just in case _Edward_, what was I wearing?"

"Touchy," Rosalie muttered, rolling her eyes. I glared at her.

Edward chuckled that heart-flipping laugh that made me curse my stupid flipping-heart.

"Pick your favorite outfit," he said.

"A blue off the shoulder sweater, jeans, and boots," I said, picking one of the numerous outfits in my closet.

"I love that outfit," Rosalie said.

"And Rosalie agrees with it," I said, rolling my eyes.

Edward once again laughed and once again my heart flipped. –Gr!–

"Alright," Edward said. I thought I heard him writing something down, clearly what I had just said. "And we started to talk."

"Fine," I said. "There that was our first meeting."

"Now where was our first date?"

"We haven't had our first date," I reminded him which caused Rosalie to laugh.

Edward laughed alone with her. –Gr!– And my heart flipped again.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"Oh, there is that nice Italian place in SoHo," Rosalie said, turning right at a light. "By the way, we're almost at his parent's house so you might want to hurry up."

Edward must have heard Rosalie because he said, "Love that place."

"I've never been."

"Fine, I'll take you there for our first date. That way we won't be lying to my parents."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said before turning to Rosalie and asked her. "Do you have chocolate?"

"Why do you want chocolate for?" she asked me.

I shrugged. I suddenly wanted chocolate for whatever reason. Maybe to calm myself down.

"In the arm rest," Rosalie said, lifting her arm.

I opened it to find some Godiva chocolate.

"Thanks Rose, you're an angel."

She chuckled. "I know."

Edward laughed and caused my heart to flip. I'm tired of cursing at my heart now.

"Oh we're here," Rosalie said, suddenly turning her M6 down the smooth circle drive that lead to the Cullen Hampton home.

"Shit, we're here," I said spotting a woman wave from the front steps.

"Alright, I'll let you go," Edward said. "I'll be there as soon as I finish this one thing."

"Alright, alright," I said, suddenly becoming worried as I spotted just how lovely Mrs. Cullen was in her semi-formal suit.

"Bye darling," Edward said. "And don't worry. My mother won't bite."

"Right," I said as Rosalie came to a stop. "See you soon."

I hung up and snapped my phone shut. I wiped my now sweaty hands on my skirt and inhaled.

"Let's go," Rosalie said, elbowing me.

"Alright," I said, unbuckling and opening my door.

"Oh you must be Bella!" Mrs. Cullen said, smiling as she held her arms out for me as I closed my door. "I've heard so much about you."

This couldn't be good, I thought as Mrs. Cullen took me up in a tight hug, which I returned stiffly. _Oh Lord, let me live through this evening and I'll give Edward a chance!_ I prayed before squeaking as Mrs. Cullen led me by the arm into house that surely was hell for me.

* * *

Lol, the dinner is next. I was on a writing drive (must have been from the gallon of ice cream and dozen chocolate bars I just ate) when I wrote this. I don't know why. I mean, I was sitting here at my desk, waiting for my CPAP to get ready so that I could go to sleep when I was like…I want to write something. And so, with my music blaring at the highest, deafening level, I wrote this.

Anyways, review, review. Right now, I feel a crying spell coming back. I've been having them a lot lately (if you read my blog, you'd know why). So reviews will make me feel better. And with this story, I find it hard that I couldn't get reviews because from my stats this story has been getting an average of nearly 81 reviews per chapter. But anyways, ya you can tell I'm hyper here from all that sugar. So review, review.

HUGGLES,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Read my blog! It has everything Nollie  
—I have my Valentine Story up, which is FINISHED  
—And lastly, this was edited by RachelRay93. My normal editor, RockFan, wasn't able to edit this. But that DOESN'T MEAN you guys shouldn't go read her stories! They are THE BEST! Her link is on my profile. Anyways, I'm seeing my computer at a downward angle and I'm sitting at my desk…so this isn't a good sign. –YAWN– Nite!...Oh btw this chapter with everything I've written/you've read was 1,997 words long…and alot of words on me rambling.


	7. Chapter 6: The Brother and the Dinner

I really am starting to love this story. Here is chapter six…ENJOY!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Brother and the Dinner

Edward's POV

I ended the call on my blackberry, one hand on the steering wheel, and entered my email. _Where the hell was that idiot?!_ He was supposed to have arrived by now. **ONE UNREAD EMAIL!** -Gr!- That better be him. I missed driving my wife to my parents' house because my brother decided to fly home to meet my bride.

**To**: Cullen, Edward  
**From**: Cullen, Emmett  
**Subject**: WHERE THE HELL…  
ARE YOU?!

I rolled my eyes and wrote out a reply to his email, keeping my eyes on the road. I quickly made sure that the message didn't have any errors and pressed send.

**To**: Cullen, Emmett  
**From**: Cullen, Edward  
**Subject**: I'm looking for you…  
outside the terminal gate, you moron.  
Look for the silver Volvo.

I sighed and set my blackberry down on the seat and looked for my idiot brother. I _finally_ found him…surrounded by girls. I groaned and pulled up next to him.

"Hey bro," Emmett said, smiling at me as I got out of the car and opened the trunk.

"I knew you would be surrounded," I said, lifting the door to the trunk and took one of the carry-ons that my brother had while he put in the one gigantic suitcase and another carry-on.

As soon as the items were in the trunk, I gave my brother a hug. He might be an idiot but he was still my brother and I had to love him.

"How was the flight?" I asked him as he took the passenger seat, picking up my blackberry before he sat on it.

"It wasn't that bad," Emmett said, closing the door on very sad girls who hated to see him leave without giving them his number. They threw jealous looks at me that stated they weren't happy I was married and I had to chuckle.

"Cute flight attendants?" I asked, smirking at my brother.

"Sadly, no," he said with a sigh that caused me to laugh. "Whatever happened to the cute flight attendants?"

"They got old or decided to get on another flight," I said with a smirk.

"Jackass," he muttered.

"Love ya too little bro," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, don't mess with the hair if you love me that much."

I smiled, shaking my head.

"Sooo…married?" he said, smirking at me. "How does it feel?"

I sighed. "Truthfully, I'm not sure," I said, looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking concerned. My brother might be an idiot at times but he still loved me.

"Okay before we get to Mum's house, I might as well tell you the truth but you better not blab it or I'll make sure there will never be an Emmett Jr.," I said, throwing a glare at him.

The look of sure panic told me that he believed me.

"Alright, alright," he said. "I won't tell Mom your sad little tale about how you meet your bride."

I sighed and went into the whole story. From the beginning about how I went to Las Vegas to our first meeting and then how I spent a few hours at the casinos with her. I told him how she just came from a bad relationship and he cursed so badly that if Mum would have been there, she would have made him wash out his mouth.

"That bastard," Emmett said, angrily looking out the window. Hey, Emmett might be a playboy but he still had gentlemen manners and believed that when with a girl, you should do her right.

I nodded and continued my story from how she was the one who suggested we marry, how I tried to talk it out of her but she wouldn't listen, the quick wedding which caused Emmett to get a chuckle, and then finally…how she wanted a divorce.

"Wouldn't an annulment been better?" Emmett looked at me.

"To get one, you have to show no sign that the marriage was consummated **(A/N: okay, I don't really know how to get an annulment so I'm going off of previous requirements for one which was that the marriage should not have been consummated…in other words no sex period)**," I said, looking at him.

Emmett smirked which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Besides," I said, trying to continue with the subject at hand—the divorce, I mean, not me having sex with my wife—"she wanted a divorce."

"By the looks of it you didn't sign one," Emmett said, resting one arm on the arm rest, "or you won't have your lovely wife meeting Mom."

I nodded. "And we need to hurry. I was supposed to drive my wife to dinner tonight but instead I had to pick your sorry ass up."

"Hey, why waste money when you have a loving brother who would come and pick you up?" Emmett said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and hurried toward my mother's house. We were maybe 30 minutes away from my parent's Hampton house when my Blackberry rang. I looked down at the number and saw that it was my mum's cell. Why would she be calling me?

"Hi, Mum," I said after pressing the talk button.

"Hello, dear, where are you?" she asked. Wow, Mum got straight to the point.

"About 30 minutes away, why?" I asked, looking at Emmett who raised one eyebrow at me.

"Can I wonder where my son is?" she asked.

"Um, I guess," I said, shrugging even though she couldn't see that.

"Anyways, I am having a _lovely_ conversation with your darling wife and her guest. I did not know that she was friends with the Rosalie Hale. You remember Rosalie Hale, from the—"

"Yes, Mum, I remember," I said with a smile. I met Rosalie Hale at a gallery opening about a year ago and we became such good friends that she gave me her _personal_ cell number.

"Well anyways, hurry please. Your father will be home in a few and I would like to start dinner shortly after you arrive home."

"'K Mother," I said, hitting the gas to speed up. Emmett gave me a look and I rolled my eyes to show that it was because of Mum that I was speeding up. "We'll be there soon."

"We'll?" she asked.

Oh shit! I thought. She didn't know that Emmett was in town.

"Great job, dumb ass," Emmett hissed at me and slapped me in the back of the head.

"Hey no hitting the driver," I hissed back at him.

"Edward Cullen, who is in that car with you?"

"A surprise mother," I said.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," my mother said warningly. She hated surprises.

Emmett snickered. "She used your full name."

"Shut up," I snapped at him. He stopped snickering but he was still smiling.

"Edward I would like to know who you are inviting to dinner! The way it is, I was lucky enough to have Ms. Hale a spot at the dinner table."

I rolled my eyes. There were six places at the dinner table. Adding Rosalie and my brother would be fine and I told Mum that. "Mum as long as there are six places at the dinning table you'll be fine."

Mum huffed and said, "Fine. See you in a few."

"Love you Mom," I said.

"Love you too darling," she said and then hung up.

I ended the call and sighed as I put the Blackberry back. We arrived shortly after father got home, parking the Volvo behind his car and the red M6 that must have been Rosalie's. I thought that Emmett was going to start drooling at the sight of the M6 but instead I forced his suitcase at him.

Since I no longer had the key to my parent's house considering I now live closer to the city, I had to ring the door bell. I hear my father's voice on the other side before I knew he was going to open it.

"Edward," he said, smiling at me and the got a look at Emmett. "Well, well, look who's here?"

"Who's at the door, hunny?" mom asked in the distance.

"Come in, come in," Dad said, opening the door wider. "Your mother will be pleased to see you."

Dad gave me and Emmett a hug. My father still didn't look a day over fifty—and he wasn't, he was only 49 **(A/N: Edward is 22 btw, Bella is 21, Rosalie and Alice are 22, Jasper is 23 and Emmett is 21)**.

"Leave your bags there," Dad said to Emmett, pointing to a place against the wall. "And let's go see your mother."

We followed Dad into the living room where the first person I saw was my beautiful wife, dressed in a business suit. I smiled at her and went to cross the room but Mum stopped me by standing up and giving me a hug.

"About time," she said, releasing me and then spotted Emmett.

"I'm home," he said, throwing his arms wide.

"Ah," she said, going over to give him a hug.

Dad rested one hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. I had to smile up at him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming home," Mum said, releasing Emmett and then glared at me. "And you didn't tell me either."

"I just found out he was coming home myself," I said, glaring at Emmett who smiled.

"Oh my goodness, I'm being rude," Mum said, turning towards Bella and Rosalie who were still sitting on the couch. "Rosalie, Bella, this is my youngest son, Emmett. Emmett this is Bella, Edward's _wife_." She stressed the 'wife' in hope to push Emmett towards marriage.

Emmett turned on all the charm as Bella stood.

"Well, it's wonderful to finally meet my sister-in-law," he said, shaking Bella's hand.

"Likewise," Bella said, letting go of Emmett's hand.

Rosalie smiled at me as she stood and stretched her hand towards Emmett. "Rosalie Hale," she said, introducing herself.

I looked at my brother and raised one eyebrow. He had this weird look as he slowly shook her hand.

"Emmett Cullen," he said, just as slowly.

Uh-oh, I thought, smirking at my parents who were also smiling. It seems that Emmett just might have met his match.

Rosalie smiled and let her hand go.

"Dinner is ready," Mum said, smiling. "Shall we all go into the dinning room?"

I grasped Bella's hand which she tried to tug but I held onto tightly. Raising our entwined hands to my lips, I kissed her fingers and leaned in to her to whisper into her ear, "We need to act like a couple, remember?" She stopped tugging her hand from out of mine and a beautiful red blush tinted her cheeks. I smiled and looked back to see that Rosalie and Emmett were talking among themselves, Emmett's arm wrapped around her Rosalie's waist.

Dad offered Mum her seat and us Cullen boys followed the same suit. Bella gave me this look but took the seat anyways. Rosalie thanked Emmett who quickly sat besides her at the corner, closes to Mum. I shook my head at Emmett's quickness and sat down besides Bella, taking her left hand once again in mine.

"So, Bella, exactly how did you meet my darling son?" Mum asked.

Everyone was looking at Bella and me—even Emmett who finally broke out of his Rosalie trace—while Bella looked up at me. I smiled at her and looked back at everyone. "We met at Starbucks, Mother."

Emmett and Rosalie both smiled, knowing the truth. Mom, however, bought the lie. Smiling, she said, "Really?"

"Hmm, oh, yes," Bella said, looking her. I saw her cheeks go red and felt bad for her. She was lying to my parents, which might lose my parents' respect for her. "I had just ordered my latté when I ran into Edward."

Rosalie snorted and everyone looked at her. She smiled and looked at my mother. "I don't think she meant the figurative 'run into' Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme," she said, smiling at Rosalie and then at Bella, who was blushing and glaring at Rosalie who just smirked at her. Mom turned to look at Bella, who dropped her glare and looked at our entwined hands. "You…_literally_ ran into Edward, dear?"

I decided to step up and help out my wife. "Yes, literally mum. My poor wife here spilt her latté all down her business suit."

"You better have been a gentleman Edward and helped her out," she said, glaring at me.

The kitchen staff, that I'm sure that Mum hired just for tonight, brought out the salad. Bella pulled her hand out from mine then.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen—"

"Esme, dear, after all I am your mother-in-law. I feel like you should call me by my first name."

Bella blushed and continued, "Of course, he was a complete gentleman, Esme. You after all did raise him right."

Mom smiled at Bella. I could see that she was charmed by Bella. "Yes, yes I did," she said, smiling at me before glaring at Emmett. "At least I did, raise _one_ right."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked. Rosalie giggled and picked up her fork.

Mother just raised one eyebrow and took a bite of her salad. Emmett was fuming as he took a bite.

"So what happened afterwards?" Father asked after taking a bite of the salad.

"Well after he helped clean up most of the mess, he of course asked if I was alright," Bella said, swallowing. "And of course I was but he didn't believe me." She glared up at me.

Oh Bella was a good actor. I smiled. "What? You might have abstained injuries that you didn't see at the time," I said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "So he asked for my number, just to check up on me later."

"Of course, I called her," I said, taking a bite of my salad.

"Day after day," Bella glared at me. Oh Bella was good, I thought with an inward smile. She was acting just perfectly, as if this really happened.

Everyone chuckled, even I had to smile. "Well if I didn't then I couldn't have asked you out on our first date."

Emmett smirked as he took another bite. Bella took a drink of the water there on the table, her cheeks red from blushing.

"Where did you take her for your first date, Edward?" Mom asked me.

I smiled as I looked at Bella. It was a good thing that I did ask her this earlier.

"Mom, remember that Italian place in SoHo?" I asked. She nodded her head. "That was where we had our first date."

"Really?" Mom asked half way between taking another bite.

"Hmm, yes ma'am," Bella said, with a smile. Oh I had to take Bella there now.

The rest of the dinner went along smoothly…well most of the time. We had just moved onto the main course, which happened to have been fish tonight. Emmett wasn't a fish person, so he wasn't too thrilled that we were having fish.

"Mother, you know I hate fish," he complained.

"Well I'm sorry," Mom said, glaring at him. "If I knew you were coming home, I might have just asked the cook make you steak instead of another fish when I found out we were having _another_ guest."

Emmett sulked into his seat and didn't touch his fish. Rosalie glared at Emmett, who gulped and suddenly picked up his fish fork.

"I guess I can try it," he said.

Everyone except Rosalie—who was smiling satisfyingly at Emmett—and Bella—who was tilting her head in confusion—all looked surprise at Emmett. Emmett normally left his plate untouched if it had fish on it. All it took was one glare from a girl that he just meet tonight and he was eating fish.

"What?" Emmett said, looking at all of us.

"Nothing dear," mom said, smiling at Rosalie.

Bella leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "Okay, is it just me, or has your brother suddenly becomes whipped by someone he just met?"

I laughed into Bella's hair, which smelled real good right now. Emmett must have realized what just happened and at a wrong time too. He had just picked up his wine glass, took a drink, and suddenly froze, his eyes all bugged out. He started to cough, clearly some of the white wine going down the wrong tube. Rosalie pounded on his back, shaking her head.

After that, everything went smoothly. We all went back into the living room for dessert and coffee. Thankfully Bella didn't spurt or spill anything this time. And by the time for us to leave, Bella had managed to completely charm my parents.

"Oh I'm so glad that you are in the family," my mother said, hugging Bella as we stood at the door about to leave.

Bella returned the hug with a smile. "It's wonderful to feel welcome."

"You're _always_ welcome into our house," my mother said, letting Bella go, with a smile on her face. "And I have a feeling that you'll be back here soon."

Bella looked confused. "You do?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Of course, especially when a grandbaby is on the way," my mother said with a smile.

* * *

Lol, yes I am leaving it off right here. I wrote enough as it is: 9 pages, 2,894 words (just for the chapter, none of the pre- and post-chapter, or the 'ch 6, title, and EPOV') so don't complain. Instead, review, review.

Meanwhile, I'll start writing chapter seven. And you know, the faster and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post. –nods– Yeap. It's the truth. So you know what to do.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS…  
—lol once again, my blog  
—Yes I did eat more chocolate when I wrote this and listening to my music at deafening level again that my roommates had to tap me on the shoulder to get my attention (I know it isn't good to listen at that level but…-shrugs-)  
—Also check RachelRay93 story called "Learning Yourself"...Why? Because I'm Co-Writting it silly. So take a look. Its pretty good so far.  
—And lastly, this was edited by my friend, RockFan, which I am going to remind you that she is a great writer (better than me for sure) and her link is on my profile. Her stories are the best. Ciao for now!


	8. Chapter 7: Tests

La, here is Chapter seven for ya…ENJOY!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Tests

Bella's POV

"Bella slow down," Edward said as I turned down one of the rows in the Wal-Mart's pharmacy, searching. "What are you in a hurry for?"

I threw a glare over my shoulder at him and searched down another side.

The dinner went well, even though I lied to Mrs. Cullen—Esme—about where I met her son which made me feel horrible and Rosalie seemed to have a _wonderful_ time with Emmett, smoothly wrapping him around her finger.

"Bella if you would tell me what you are looking for I might be able to help you," Edward said, following me down a different row.

"I can find it by myself," I said, searching still.

Esme's last words, outside of 'Bye' and 'Have a safe trip', were bugging me. _Grandkids_…was she hinting that I…

I growled and looked harder. There was no way that I was. Sure it has been a few weeks but I had never been timely, even to meetings at work which was the reason I always set my alarm five minutes earlier.

"Ah, finally," I said, spotting them.

"Pregnancy tests?" Edward asked me as I picked up half a dozen of them.

I glared at him. "Yes, Pregnancy tests," I said, hurrying towards the check outs.

"Why are you getting pregnancy tests?" Edward asked me. "Unless you're—" Suddenly he went pale. "Bella _are_ you?!"

I glared at him as a few of the people around us in the line looked at us.

"Sh!" I said. "No I'm not…but just in case."

"Bella what made you think that you need _them_?" Edward whispered, leaning closer.

"_Your mother_," I whispered back.

"My mother?"

"Yes, your mother," I said, looking at him. "She said—and I quote—'Of course, especially when a grandbaby is on the way.' She thinks I'm pregnant."

"So? You just told me you don't think that you are pregnant, why get them then?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "I want to be 100 percent sure that I'm not," I said and moved forward in the line.

Edward remained silent, looking at something; what I wasn't sure. I did think that he was looking at one of the gossip rags at one time, where our 'wedding' pictures was posted on the front cover with the words "CULLEN GOT MARRIED" on the front. I had to scoff at the thing. The picture of our wedding wasn't even that great; Edward and I had our backs to the camera so that no one could see our faces.

We finally arrived to pay for them when the checker, a short little woman in her mid-forties, gave me and Edward this all-knowing smile as she scanned the six boxes.

"Expecting?" she asked.

"I—I—I," I stuttered, thrown into a loop for the second time tonight. First Edward's mother and now the checker.

She chuckled. "Well with a husband like that," she said, winking at Edward, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant."

She scanned the last box. "That will be $84.27," she said, with a smile.

How much?! I felt faint at the total. Those were expensive tests. I went in search for my wallet. _GREAT!_ I didn't have my wallet. I looked at Edward, who just chuckled and shook his head. He paid and signed for the tests. The woman smiled, handing me the bag.

"Don't worry dear, you're pregnant or my name isn't Mary Teller," she said with a wink.

I was completely speechless as we left the store.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me as we hurried towards the city.

"I'm fine," I said, looking at him. I had an odd craving, but I wasn't sure for what yet.

I yawned and nestled into the back of the seat. Just as I went to close my eyes, a phone rang.

"Sorry, can you get that for me?" Edward asked me, nodding towards the glove box.

I opened it to find a Blackberry with the screen alight with the words "Mom" on it. I raised an eyebrow at Edward and showed him the thing. He chuckled as I went to answer the silly thing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, dear, hello," Mrs. Cullen—Esme!—said with a cheery voice. "I meant to ask you before you left if you happen to know if Edward has—" she said something in another language that I didn't understand "—at his apartment?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure," I said, blinking up at Edward who was giving me a look. "I'll have to ask him."

"Oh, no it's alright," she said. "Could you check though we you arrive home? Last place I saw it, it had been in one of his dresser drawers."

"Um, sure, I'll check," I said.

"Good, I hope to hear a call from you in a few after you got to his apartment."

"Um, me?" I asked.

"Well yes dear," she said before chuckling. "You are perfectly able to call from your apartment. I don't need to hear my son's voice all the time. The way it is, I am going to hear Emmett's voice for a few days."

"Um, sure Esme, I can give you a call," I said, looking down at the bag on the floor. "What was it you want me to look for again?"

She repeated it as I held the phone closer to Edward to hear. He nodded, letting me know that he knew what his mother was asking for.

"Alright, I'll be looking for your call soon dear," she said and hung up.

"Oh brother," I said, hanging up.

"It looks like you're staying at my apartment then?" Edward said.

I growled and looked out the window.

"Pooch, stop," I said suddenly, spotting a McDonalds.

"What now?!" Edward said, pulling off the freeway to backtrack towards McDonalds.

"I'm hungry."

"But you just finished eating dinner with my family," Edward said, pulling into the drive through.

"I know but I want twelve piece chicken nuggets, a large fries, and a diet Coke," I said, leaning forward in my seat.

Edward sighed but none the less ordered what I wanted. He paid for that as well, handing over the bag to me.

"Hankie," I said with a smile as I brought out the fries.

"I'm getting a few of those," Edward said, stealing a few of the fry carton.

I gasped and smacked his hand as it went to his mouth. He laughed but ate them anyways. I only ate a few fries, two chicken nuggets, and had a few gulps of soda when I suddenly didn't want the food anything more.

"What do you mean, you're not hungry anymore?" Edward said as I tossed the bag of food into the back seat.

"I don't want it anymore," I said.

Edward groaned. I didn't understand it either. It was just a weird craving…

We arrived at Edward's apartment about fifteen minutes later. Edward's apartment was very neat and organized.

"Whoa," I breathed, looking around.

"You like it?" Edward asked me, hanging up our jackets on the small coat rack near the door.

"Yeah," I said, looking up at a painting.

Edward gave me a quick tour of his apartment that had two bedroom, two full baths, a kitchen, a dinning area that blended into a living area. I was in complete awe by the place. Edward showed me what his mother wanted to know if Edward had so that I could call her back her back.

"Your mother sure does talk," I said, sighing as I flopped down on the couch.

"I know," Edward said giving me this smile that made my heart flip over in my chest. –gr– Not only his laugh but also his smile? It's like my heart, like, loved Edward or something. Jeez.

I looked at the bag of pregnancy tests.

"You alright?" Edward asked me, touching my shoulder lightly.

"I'm just…thinking," I said.

I pulled away from Edward and headed into the bathroom, the plastic bag of tests in hand. Following the instructions on the box, I peed into a small plastic cup (I didn't want to pee six times, one for each test) and dipped the strip into it. Fifteen minute wait it said, so I placed the test onto the toilet lid and sat on the bathtub edge.

Biting my lip, I let my mind wonder. What if I was pregnant? I mean…there is a strong chance I am. It's been three weeks since Edward and I have been married and our crazy sex on our wedding night and, if I recalled correctly, my period was supposed to be about a week ago. Then again, I am normally late so there probably is nothing to worry about…but still, what if I was?

I bit my lip and stared at my hands. I had always wanted a baby, especially ever since Alice had her little baby girl. I wanted a little boy that would look like his father and would be taught how to belch and throw a ball around and for me to yell at to clean his room…And maybe a little girl that my husband would be all protective over, threatening the guys she dates that if he hurt her that he would personally shoot him with his shotgun even if he didn't have one. I smiled at the vision of holding a tiny little bundle in my arms, similar to when I held Alice's little one but instead this was my baby, my joy, my love.

I frowned and look at my watch. Fifteen minutes had passed already. Standing, I went to look at the test.

* * *

Edward P.O.V.

I eyed the bathroom door. Bella had been in there for a while now and I was starting to worry. In reality…I had been worried ever since she made me stop to pick up the half dozen pregnancy tests. And it was strange for her to suddenly want McDonalds not too long after we just left my mother's house and then not finish it. I looked down at my watch. It was going on now twenty-five minutes. I'll give her another five before checking up on her.

Meanwhile, while I waited, I thought about babies. Just the fact that Bella got some silly pregnancy tests had me thinking of little people. I had to smile at the thought of Bella round with my baby. I turned my head to look at the crucifix in kitchen. It had been my mother's idea to place that there. '_A reminder_' she said, '_to go to church and never forget your faith_.' I had stopped at the church while I was in Vegas, in between when I was served the divorce papers the first time and then when I went back to my lawyer to tell him that I wasn't going to sign them, and prayed.

- - - - -

_Flashback_

_I kneeled before the crucifix and just stared up at it. I was lost and confused. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Bowing my head, I touched my forehead to my clasped hands and whispered this small prayer: "Dear Lord, I'm about to make the hardest decision ever. Give me some sign that I have done something right."_

_End of Flashback_

- - - - -

Two days after not signing those papers, I meet that little boy and I knew that I had done the right thing. Now staring at the small crucifix, I had to smile. The Lord had a plan for me and if that meant a little baby, I was going to welcome him…err…or her. And love him or her with all my heart. After all…that was my baby, a little person that had part of me.

Looking down at my watch, I stood and went to the bathroom.

"Bella," I said, knocking on door. "Is everything alright, dear?"

There was a pause and what I thought to be either shuffling of feet or sniffles I wasn't too sure before Bella said, in a monotone voice, "I don't know."

I looked down at the handle of the door.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" I asked.

Bella cracked opened the door to the bathroom. I stared up at her warm brown eyes to find them slightly red.

"No," she said, softly. "I'll be out soon."

I nodded and she closed the door. I went back into the living room. Sitting down, I took out the now cold French fries from the McDonald bag and ate a few, still in thought. I laughed about what I was thinking. Baby names. I had never really thought about them before. I guess just the thought of having one makes you start to think of stuff that you normally wouldn't.

I had always liked the name Lucina for a girl. I wasn't too sure about a boy name, probably some exotic name after all…my father, my brother, and other males in my family are all named something uncommon while I was named Edward. Now don't get me wrong, I love my name but I like change. Change is always good.

I was biting my lip, really, thinking of a good boy's name when Bella suddenly came out of the bathroom. She was pale, her eyes still red slightly, and held three pregnancy tests in her hand. She slowly walked towards me, sort of in a trance.

"Bella," I said, standing.

She finally looked up at me and choked on a cry, her eyes starting to water.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I said, walking quickly towards her.

She closed her eyes and held out the tests in here hand towards me. I took them and, with one quick look at Bella, I looked down at them. All the air left my body as I read the word 'PREGNANT' on the each of the little screens.

"Bella," I said, looking back up at her.

She was crying now, tears falling down her cheeks. I wrapped her in a hug which she turned freely into and cried into my shirt. I wasn't too sure why Bella was so upset but I let her cry it out. When her tears finally stopped, I asked her if all the tests were the same.

"I have," she said, her voice hoarse from crying, "three left right now waiting on the toilet seat. But I'm pretty sure they will all read the same."

"Bella," I said, placing the tests down and took her face into my hands. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me, fresh tears lining on her eyes.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

I caught the tears that spilled over with my thumbs and tried to smile reassuring. "It's okay Bella."

"No it's not okay," she snapped, pulling away from me. "I'm not ready for a baby damn it."

"Bella," I whispered.

"I'm not ready for a baby Edward," she said, again. "I have no means to support—"

That made me mad. I glared at her as I said, "That's bull shit Bella."

She glared at me.

"I'll support you _and_ the baby like a real husband _and_ father is _supposed_ to do," I said, closing the distance between us. "I didn't give up on us, on you, back in Vegas. I didn't sign those papers, so whether you like it or not, Bella, I am your husband. I am supposed to take care of you."

"I don't need you help," she snapped.

"I know you don't," I snapped back at her. "That is what I like about you: That you are an independent woman. But now you're married and you don't have to take on everything."

She was fuming but so was I.

"I'm here to stay Bella," I said in a low voice. "I am not going to run away from you and I'm not going to let you run away from me. I want to work this out."

"There is nothing to work out, Edward," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "You married me because you felt sorry and because I was drunk."

"That has nothing to do with it," I snapped.

"Oh really?" she said. "Then why did you really marry me Edward Cullen? Hmm, why did you really marry some sad drunk girl? Answer that."

I relaxed and thought about why I really married her.

"No answer?" she said.

"I don't know why I married you Bella, alright, but I did, okay? Live with it," I said, still thinking why did I really marry Bella and then not sign the divorce papers.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed and looked at the time.

"It's late, we need sleep, especially you now that you're pregnant," I said.

"Fine," she said, relaxing a bit. "But I'm not sleeping with you."

"Fine," I said. "There is another guest room. If you want to sleep in something outside of what you're wearing now, which probably is best, I have some large T-shirts that you can sleep in."

She looked at me, her eyes no longer holding anger. "Thank you," she said, looking down at the floor.

"I'll also call a gynecologist in the morning, set up an appointment," I said.

Bella nodded, folding her arms across her front. "By the way, it's best if we don't tell anyone just yet," she said, looking up at me.

I nodded. I wasn't planning on telling anyone—especially the gossip rags. If they got a hold of the fact that Bella and I were expecting, they would have a field day. Although…probably not as much as my family and her friends.

She sighed and turned, heading towards the second bedroom.

"Bella," I said, reaching for her hand.

She turned and I had to smile.

"A baby," I whispered.

She looked down at my hand grasping hers and then back up at me. There was a small smile on her face as she said, "Yeah, a baby."

Then, she slowly pulled her hand out from my grasp and headed into the room. I quickly hurried to find Bella a large shirt for her to sleep in. _Maybe, just maybe,_ I thought as I knocked and left the shirt outside the door for her, _there was hope for me and Bella. After all, I don't give up easily._ But just in case…I was going to say a few extra prayers before I went to bed. After all, I was going to surely need them especially when this baby came.

* * *

So...what'ca think? Review, Review, I know I'm going to get lots of them (prob more than ch 4 which I meant have 100 reviews)!

Nothing more to say to ya but to REVIEW!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Check out my blog (I'm going to kep bugging ya about that)  
—Check out RachelRay93's story "Learning Yourself"! I'm Co-Writting it! Its pretty good so far if I do say so myself and I do  
—And also special thanks to RockFan for editting this lovely chapter. We all know that she must be GREAT if she deals with my grammar and spelling. CHECK OUT HER STORIES on FictionPress. I finally have a link to her webpage on my profile! Oh and Tell her that Nollie sent ya...Lol she will get a kick out of that!


	9. Chapter 8: Personal Life

Here is Chapter Eight for ya…ENJOY!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Personal Life

Bella's POV

I couldn't stand being at work any more. Not because I had a lot of work to do, which I do. And not because of the pushy models that were more demanding then ever, which they were. But because of the co-workers that keep showing up at my desk wanting to know every little detail about me and Edward's life, which there wasn't much.

I had temporarily moved into his place for a two reasons. Well for one Esme—I had finally stopped calling her Mrs. Cullen after she said that was _also_ my title—now calls often, wanting to talk to me and such. But also it seems that during that first night that I stayed over at Edward's, fate decided against me, and a large leak in my roof dripped water into my place, flooding it. It also started to drip a bit into the Mr. MacPetterson, the person below me. Now my landlord had to ask me and Mr. MacPetterson to stay elsewhere till they cleaned up the water and make sure that mold didn't start to grow. So now I was staying at Edward, not that he cared.

Actually, Edward was more thrilled than anything that I was staying with him. He was very…I guess the word is caring Every morning, depending if he was around when I woke up, he would have made me something for breakfast with lot of carbohydrates and proteins…pancakes, eggs and bacon. If he had already left, there would be fresh fruit. They some times would be lunch already made in the fridge for me or he would have ordered something to be delivered. And don't ask about dinner.

Everything I wanted, Edward got me to the point I seemed to look a bit selfish. When I started to get morning sickness—which for me was all day long so it should be called all day sickness instead—Edward held my hair back whenever he was home. If he wasn't, he made sure that there was plenty of hair ties around. Edward was being by all means a gentleman.

But anyways, I had to move into his place. And everyone at work wanted to what it was like living with him. It was driving me insane that I went up to my boss to tell her that I was taking that Friday off.

"Is everything alright?" my boss, Jennifer, asked me when I walked into her office.

"I'm taking Friday off," I stated, getting straight to the fact.

"Uh, yes, er, why?"

"I need to get away from the office."

"You just got back from your one week vacation so that you could have some sort of honeymoon not even a month ago."

I positively growled and Jennifer must have heard me because she looked frightened.

"Yes, I guess you can have the day off," she said, cowering away from me.

"Thank you," I said and quickly left her office.

"Hey Bella," Ginger said, the job stealing hussy that worked as a temp right now. "How's the hubby?"

"None of your business," I snapped at her.

"Aw, trouble in paradise?" she asked, smiling.

I growled at her and jabbed the down button on the elevator. I needed to get out of the office, _now_.

"I wonder what the trouble is?" JSH said, touching her mouth with one finger in mock thinking. We all knew that she didn't have a brain to think.

"I said it was none of your business," I muttered as the elevator doors open.

JSH giggled and said just before the door closes, "If I were you Bella, I would make sure that I knew _everything_ about what he was doing, _every_ second," And then winked at me just as the doors cut her face from my sight.

I sighed and watched the little lights above the floor flicker on and off as we passed each floor. Somewhere close to the second floor when I got a call.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__(Dirty little secret)  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
__My dirty little secret  
__Dirty little secret  
__Dirty little secret_

I smiled and opened my phone.

"Hey Jakey," I said, smiling.

"I hate that name," muttered the deep voice of my best friend, Jacob Black.

I laughed. "What? You liked it when we were five."

"I also ate bugs when I was five."

I gagged. "Thanks for reminding me.

Jacob laughed.

"So what's up buddy?" I asked, the elevator doors opening.

"I was just wondering what my best friend was up too."

"Uh-huh," I said, smirking.

"And was wondering if my best friend happened to be available to have dinner? Dakota wants to have a get together."

"When?" I asked, entering the parking garage.

"Saturday, six-ish…I'll call you when I get a more definite answer."

I laughed.

"Okay," I said, finding my little old car among the see of new clean ones.

"Oh and Dakota says that you can bring—what's his face that you were dating?—along."

I felt the tears start to build up when I heard Jacob bring up his cheating ex.

"I, uh, I'm not seeing him any more, Jake," I said, unlocking my car.

I heard him gasp. "This is news to me. What happened? I thought he was like the love of your life."

"He was also fucking the life out of the neighbor next door," I muttered, starting up my car.

Edward didn't like the car at all but I refused to get rid of it. It was my first car that I got with _my own_ money.

"That bastard," Jacob said. "Well you can do _so much_ better than him."

"Thanks Jacob," I said smiling.

"So are you seeing anyone else?"

I blushed. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Jacob that I was married to some stranger that I had just meet for a few hours before getting hitched while I was in Vegas.

"I, um, yeah Jacob," I said, pulling out of the parking slot.

"Who is he?"

I laughed. "Jacob, you're acting gayer than that actor that living down on the first floor of my building."

"_Sorry!_ Dakota is asking all the questions but she's busy writing something right now, probably something to buy for dinner, which I don't understand. The dinner is in two days, why shop early."

I laughed. "If it deals with shopping of any kind a girl normally likes to go early and get lots."

He groaned causing me to laugh this time. I heard Dakota in the distance say something and Jacob groaned again.

"Hey, got to run. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing and I'll bring my new boo," I said, smirking.

He laughed. "Cool, then I can see if he's Bella-worthy."

"Hey now!" I muttered.

"Sorry but admit it Bella, so far I haven't approved of any guy that's perfect for you and so far I've been right."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered.

Jacob has known that the guy I was dating at the time he first met them if they would turn out good or not. Hmm…I wonder what he would say about Edward? In that case, I couldn't wait until Jacob met Edward…my _husband_ though.

"Anyways, talk to you later."

"Later," I said just before he hung up.

I drove back towards Edward's place. It was only two in the afternoon but I needed to get out of the building. I wondered if Edward was busy at work or not. Maybe I could go and visit him. But as I drove on, I decided that I would just go tomorrow, on my day off, and see what Edward did at that big office of his.

I arrived at the building and parked in the garage. I slowly made my way to the attendant by the door that entered the building.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," he said.

I flinched at hearing him call me "Mrs. Cullen" still wanting to say that "Mrs. Cullen" was Edward's mother…not me.

"It's Bella," I said, smiling.

"Yes ma'am," he said, holding it open.

I sighed and entered the building. I had the same encounter with the elevator attendant, calling me "Mrs. Cullen" and then "ma'am" when I told him not to call me that. I opened the door to Edward _and_ my apartment with the spare key that he had made the day when I told him that I was flooded out of my place.

I heard clashes in the kitchen and wondered who was in the room. The maid only comes about once a week to clean and that was on Wednesdays. Dropping my bag on the table by the door I called out, "Hello?"

"Bella?"

What was Edward doing home so early? I stepped into the kitchen and started to giggle at the sight. Edward was dressed in the short sleeve dress shirt from this morning and slacks with a red apron that said "Kiss the HOT sexy cook," the 'HOT' writing in flames and little pink kisses behind 'Kiss.' He even had a little red chef hat. He to make things even more funny was the fact that he was bare footed which made his appearance funny but what really did it was the flour all over the place.

"Oh my god, Edward what are you doing?"

Edward blushed.

"I was trying to bake a cake before you got home," he muttered, throwing the spoon that he had in his hand into the sink. "But I guess I did something wrong because the cakes are coming out right." I eyed one of the bowls by the sink and nodded. "Plus your home early…why?"

I smiled.

"I had to get away from work so I left," I said, entering carefully into the kitchen.

"Well there goes my surprise," Edward muttered, clearly upset.

I smiled and reached up to give him a chaste kiss on his floury cheek.

"It was the thought that counted," I said, pulling away.

He smiled at me, one side higher than the other, which caused my heart to do flips in my chest and my insides to turn into Jell-O.

"Thanks," he said, giving me a hug.

I laughed. "Edward! You're getting flour all over me!"

Edward laughed and picked me up in a bear hug. I squealed as he put me down, now covered in flour. Laughing, I shook my head at the sight.

"We better get cleaning up," I said, smirking.

"_I'll_ clean up," he said. "After all, I did make the mess."

"I guess if that is what you want," I said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll start by cleaning up right here," he said, leaning slowly down towards me and gave me a slow gentle kiss on my lips.

And I melted under him. It was only a soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds but that kiss totally blew out all the other kisses I had in my life out of the water. My knees went weak, my breath caught, and I could have swore I felt something. Heat? Sparks? The ever-claimed fire-works? Whatever it was, I felt it.

As he pulled away, I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized that I closed and looked up at him. He was smiling slightly down at me, one that showed love, caring, and so much more. I had been seeing those a lot lately. Especially when I caught him staring at my stomach which I rested one hand right now.

"I better get going," he said, pulling farther away. "Is there anything you want for dinner?"

"Uh…not really," I said, shaking the fog that was in my head.

"In that case we'll have Chinese…but I'm ordering it."

I smiled. "And see if a bakery can deliver," I said. "I want chocolate."

Edward laughed and nodded, saying he would. Meanwhile I changed. Thirty minutes later, after a relaxing hot bubble bath in Edward's bathroom, I came out to find food and cake on the table.

Edward and I ate, making small talk.

"I was wondering if I could go into work with you tomorrow," I said, swallowing my bite of orange chicken.

"Sure," he said, looking at me. "Why though?"

"I asked for the day off because I couldn't stand work right now. Especially what everyone talks about isn't work but my personal life right now."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No worries," I said, waving my chopsticks around in the air, one went flying over Edward's head. "Oopps!" I blushed.

Laughing, Edward handed me another chopstick for the third time that night.

"Anyways, I just couldn't stand talking about my life right now so I decided to take tomorrow off."

"I see," Edward said.

"And I wanted to know what you did at work."

"It might be boring," he said, looking at me.

"As long as it isn't my personal life," I muttered.

Edward laughed.

"Sure," he said. "You can come then."

I smiled.

"Fortune cookie?" he asked, holding out two of them.

"You know that whatever they say never is true," I said, smiling as I took one.

"I know but it is interesting to see what they say," he said, laughing.

I opened my and took the slip of paper out.

_Love will enter your life in little packages._

My eyes went wide at the fortune. What did it mean?

"What did you get?" Edward asked me.

"Uh, the same old," I said, stuffing the fortune paper into my pocket.

He laughed. "Yeah, they are pretty interesting to read," he said, standing up. "Cake?"

"Yes, please," I said, watching him gather the plates.

I looked down at the slip again when Edward was in the kitchen and wondered what the fortune meant.

* * *

Lol, I know you guys what to review, so go right away. I'm going to keep this short because I'm tired and I don't have alot to say.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Read Blog, I try to keep that updated with everything me  
—Also read my Co-Written story with RachelRay93 called "Learning Yourself". Link is on my profile of the story.  
—And lastly special thanks to RachelRay93 for editting this. RockFan is watching the Super Bowl (I'm not because we don't have a TV and really I don't like the two teams in the silly game so...ya) so she didn't edit this. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't go read her stories. THEY ARE THE GREATEST! Her link is on my profile. And tell her that Nollie sent ya (she asked me to put that ; ) )


	10. Chapter 9: Hubby at Work

Here is Chapter Nine for ya…ENJOY!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Hubby at Work

Bella's POV

Edward decided after dinner to give my feet a massage just before I went to bed. I couldn't help but moan as his hands pressed into the absent arch—I was extremely flat footed.

"Okay if you gave me one of those every night," I muttered as he rubbing the ball of my foot, "I will so love you."

Edward chuckled and switched to the other foot.

In the morning, Edward woke me gently at seven o'clock to get ready to go to work with him.

"Five more minutes," I muttered, rolling onto my side, knowing that soon enough I wouldn't be able to.

Edward chuckled. "Okay five more but not a second over that," he said, brushing hair off my face.

I smiled and snuggled into the sheets, wrapping me in a warm cocoon. But of course, five minutes passed and Edward gently woke me again. I moaned and sat up.

"Why does time suddenly disappear when we're older?" I muttered as I slowly got out of bed.

Edward chuckled.

"I'm serious," I said, looking at him. "When we were little, time doesn't move fast enough and now…we just don't have enough time."

"I think it's the fact that we wanted to grow up when we were little," he said, walking me towards the bathroom like he has been doing since the first night when he woke me up to get me to work when I suddenly decided to fall asleep while walking and just pass out flat on the floor.

I moaned and closed the bathroom door on him. After taking a long warm shower, I dressed in a blue sweater and jeans, deciding that it was classy yet causal, perfect for visiting my "husband's" office.

Putting on small hoop earrings, I walked out of the room and into the hallway to see Edward was on the phone and pretty upset.

"George, I said no. Tell them no. I don't care what they want!" Edward turned and spotted me, his face relaxing. "George I have to leave."

And he hung up.

"Was that important?" I asked, looking at the phone he held in his hand.

"What?" he said, shaking his head, "No, no. That was nothing important."

"Okay," I said, not arguing with him.

"Ready to see me work?" he said, smiling.

"I guess," I said, shrugging and rolling my eyes. "I mean if you do work."

He laughed. "Trust me, being a VP is pretty tough. I'm surprise I don't have gray hairs yet."

I laughed.

* * *

Edward's POV

Driving to work is second nature to me but today, with Bella at my side, I felt a bit nervous. I wanted to make a good impression on her. She was what mattered to me the most right now. I wanted to know everything about her, what she was thinking, what she was feeling. When she wanted some sort of weird craving, I got it even if it was three o'clock in the morning. I had connections and they were happy to serve a Cullen, which made this Cullen happy to see his wife happy.

"Whoa," Bella muttered, her eyes widening at the sight of Cullen Pharmaceutical Corp. building, founded by my father.

"Yeah, it's pretty big," I muttered, leaning forwards to look up towards the top of building.

I pulled up to the curve, to the attendant that always drove my car from the front of building to my parking slot. He opened first Bella's door and helped her out. As I got out, I noted numerous people stop and stare at I slowly round the hood of the car.

"Thanks Fred," I said, handing him the keys.

"Five o'clock sir?" Fred asked, looking at Bella.

"Make it—" I started but Bella said, "Five is fine."

"Yes, sir, ma'am," he said, bowing his head to Bella and then rounded the hood to the driver's seat.

"You're going to stay with me all day?" I asked Bella as the attendant started the car.

"I said I wanted to see you work," Bella said, looking up at the building, looking a bit uncomfortable at the amount of people stopping on the street.

"Right," I said, wrapping one arm around her waist and headed towards the front of the building.

People begun to whisper and my jaw tightened as I held the front door of Cullen Pharmaceutical Corp. open for her. Bella, in complete awe, walked in, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but chuckle at her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. I saw this building everyday but I could help to look around to see what Bella was seeing.

"It's…big," Bella muttered.

Chuckling, I said, "Come on, if you want to see me at work, I first must get to work."

"Right!" she said, quickly hurrying towards me and the front desk.

The lady at the front desk, I couldn't remember her name nor did I care, was busy in answering phone calls but seemed to have been able to stop and smile as she saw me approach.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," she said, smiling at me.

"Bella this is—" I quickly took a look at the nameplate on the desk "—Jessica. She answers phone calls and transfers the caller to the needed department or person that they are calling for."

"Hi," Bella said, smiling.

The girl glared at Bella, which made me glare at her.

"Hi Ms…" the girl looked up at me a question in her eye.

"Jessica this is _Mrs._ Cullen," I said, smirking, waiting to see her reaction.

The girl's eyes widened before looking surprised at Bella.

"Mrs…Cullen, it's nice to _finally_ meet you," she said. I heard acid dripping in her voice and if Bella did or not, I could not tell.

"Yes, well we're off to my office," I said, turning to smile at Bella. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," she said, frowning slightly.

I waited until we were out of hearing distance of the front desk and in the elevator alone before asking why she was still frowning.

"Well…the woman there didn't seem like she wanted to meet me," Bella said, blinking.

I smiled inwardly. "She was hoping that what the gossip columns were saying about _our_ marriage were wrong," I said.

"Oh," Bella said before remaining quiet and remained frowning still.

The elevator went straight to the top and opened with a little 'ding.'

"And this is the office," I said as we stepped out.

Bella looked in complete awe again.

A few of my coworkers passed, saying good morning to me while either not seeing Bella or in hurry to do something. The offices was lined down the long hallway, walls separating them on either side while a glass one made it easy for Bella to peer inside while we slowly made it towards one end where my office was.

"Why are there so many offices?" she asked, looking into each one to see what the person was going.

"These are top executives," I said, following along side her while she peered, "and head of departments."

"Top executives?" she asked, looking up at me.

I refrained from smiling. Bella looked so cute in this puzzled and complete awe stature.

"Mmhmm," I said, nodding reaching my office. "Even Carlisle has an office though he only comes up for major meetings like boarding meetings or major decisions."

"Ah," she said as I opened the large office door.

"Good morning, Edward," said my secretary, Tanya, smiling as she looking up from her computer.

"Tanya," I said, nodding towards her.

"Stocks are up by 23 cents," she said, pushing her chair towards one end of her desk, "and Thomas wants you to look at this file and report to him."

I took it and looked at the label on it. "The Samson Trail?" I asked, looking at her.

She shrugged. "Thomas didn't say what he wanted you to look at, so I'm _assuming_ the _whole_ thing."

"Tell him I'll have to report to him to him later," I said, sticking the folder under my arm. "Oh Tanya I want you to meet my wife, Bella. Bella this is Tanya, my secretary."

"Hi," Bella said, offering her hand to her with a smile.

Tanya looked at her hand for a moment, trying to decide to shake it or not. She was saved by the ringing of the phone, which she said, "One moment," and picked it up. Bella looked a bit hurt and dropped her hand. Wrapping my hand around her waist, I gave her side a squeeze and smiled. She looked up at me and then quickly down to look at the floor.

Tanya got off the phone then and turned to Bella. "Well it's nice to meet you, Bella."

"Likewise," Bella muttered.

"Bella, if you go into through that door there, you can take a look around in my office," I said, pointing her into my office.

She nodded. When she was in there, out of hearing distance, I glared at Tanya.

"What was that about?" I muttered.

"I had to answer the phone," she said, smiling sweetly.

"You know what I meant Tanya," I said, crossing my arms. "I want you to know that my wife will be coming up to the office, calling for me, and I want to know when she does. So when she does, you'll treat her with the same _respect_ as you show everyone."

Tanya huffed and answered the phone.

"Tanya," I warned.

"Fine, fine," she muttered before she picked up the phone.

I rolled my eyes and headed into my office. Bella was sitting in my chair behind my desk, looking at something on it. I closed the door, causing her to look up.

"What are you looking at?" I said, smiling her as I leaned against the door.

"This," she said, pointing towards the small picture frame on the desk.

I felt myself freeze. On my desk, there was a small picture of Bella when she was younger. She was playing alone in a small playground.

"Where did you get this picture?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I, uh," I said, thinking quickly of a lie to tell her. "Rosalie."

She narrowed her eyes. "Rosalie never lived near me to take this picture," she said. "Where did you get this picture, Edward?"

Just then the phone rang.

Bella growled at the phone as I reached over to pick it up.

"Cullen speaking," I said.

"Okay, I can never tell if it is your father or your brother speaking, boy," said the old voice of Horace Royce, the President of the company. "Why don't you ever say your first _and_ last name?"

I chuckled. "Because I like to confuse you, old man."

"Some respect I get. I could be your grandfather young man."

I smirked. "What can I do for you, Horace?"

"I was wondering if you were in your office."

"Clearly I am if I answered the phone."

"Ungrateful pup."

I laughed. "Why don't you come over? I have a beautiful young lady I want you too meet."

"Beautiful and young you say? Good lord, I'll be over in a second."

"See you in a few," I said, laughing as I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

"That was Horace Royce, the President of the company. He's been friends with my father since dad was in med school."

"So you could say I'm like his grandfather," said Horace Royce as he hobbled into the office on his cane. "Good god boy, you weren't lying that you had a beautiful. Where did you meet this young girl at?"

"This is Isabella Cullen," I said, motioning for Bella to come towards me. "She's my wife."

Royce looked at me with one grey eyebrow raised. "Okay boy what did u do to make her marry you? Knock her up?"

I choked on my breath while Bella laughed.

"I like you Mr. Royce," Bella said, smiling at the elderly man.

"And I you, Mrs. Cullen," Royce said, smiling.

"Edward, the person from the Jordan Corp. is on the phone," Tanya said, poking her head into the office.

"Oh I'll deal with Jordan Corp.," Royce muttered, slowly exiting out of the office. "Tanya, you like beautiful today…what to meet me in my office for alone time?"

I smacked my head with my hand as I heard Tanya turn him down politely. Bella laughed and sat back down in the seat.

"So yes that was Mr. Royce," I said, shaking my head.

Bella smiled up at me. I would see her eyes dart to the picture but never said anything else.

Around lunchtime, Tanya came in to see if I—Bella and I had to remind her—wanted lunch.

"I actually wanted to go down stairs to see the cafeteria," Bella said, smiling at me.

"I guess I'm going down to the cafeteria," I said, smiling at Tanya who looked like she had eaten something sour.

Bella stood and lead me out off the office. Turning around, Bella asked me, "By the way, what is down in the cafeteria?" while walking backwards.

Just then a department runner walked into the hallway, Bella not seeing him and about to walk into him.

"Bella! Watch—" _out_ never quite left my mouth, for Bella, turned around slightly as she slammed into the runner. The Runner threw the papers into the air as both the runner and Bella fell to the ground, the runner surprisingly on top on her.

"Oh my god, Bella," I said, hurrying to her as the papers slowly fluttered to the ground.

The runner rolled off Bella who looked very pale.

"Bella, dear, are you alright?" I whispered to Bella, picking her up to hold her in my arms.

Bella moaned and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"I think I might want to order up instead," Bella muttered, her eyes fluttering.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure," she said, opening her eyes.

I smiled slightly and placed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I'll get Tanya to order up some burgers from the cafeteria…and maybe later you can check it out before we leave. Sound good?"

"Hmm…cheeseburger please," she said as I slowly got her up to walk towards the office.

Tanya nodded once, that same look on her face, but left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked Bella, touching her stomach gently.

Her eyes softened as she looked down at her stomach.

"Yeah I am," she said, touching where my hands were.

We remained silent for a moment before it was ruined by the biggest slut in the office.

"OH EDDIEKINS!"

I groaned and placed my head on Bella's head. Bella frowned and looked around me to see who was at the door. I didn't need to turn around to know that Lauren Mallory stood at the door.

"Ms. Mallory," I said, turning around to glare at her. "What do you want?"

Lauren smirked and fluttered her eyelashes in flirtation but it looked like she had something in her eye.

"Do you have something to tell me Ms. Mallory or do I have to get you some help your eye?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"One cheeseburger," Tanya said from behind Lauren, holding one white to-go container.

Bella squealed—I mean literally squealed and near my ear—and rushed to get the burger.

"Oh Tanya, you're the greatest," Bella said, opening the container to shove one fry into her mouth.

"You're welcome Bella," Tanya said, smirking as she saw the glare that Lauren threw at Tanya.

Bella smiled, eating another fry, and turned to head back to the desk. I saw a look in Tanya's eye and suddenly Bella tripped.

"Bella!" I said, hurrying forward.

Lauren screamed when the cheeseburger and fries landed on her chest. Tanya quickly caught Bella before she fell and straightened her.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Tanya asked, looking at Bella with this blank look on her face that told me she had something to do with what just happened but I wasn't going to question it right now.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Bella said, smiling slightly up at Tanya. "You did catch me."

"You bitch just ruined my best blouse!" Lauren screamed.

I turned around to see that her blouse wasn't quite that ruined, just a few grease stained from the fries. But I felt my anger raise at Lauren. I didn't care if there was a crowd starting to form outside the office. What I cared as that Lauren called Bella a bitch.

"Watch who you're calling a bitch, Ms. Mallory…that woman you just called a bitch to happens to be _my wife_," I growled at her.

I said Lauren's face go pale and I heard a few people chuckle behind me. Lauren choked on a sob and hurried out of my office.

"About time," Tanya said, rolling her eyes. Then with a quick smile, Tanya held out another to-go box. "I got you another cheeseburger…just in case, Bella."

Bella squealed again and took the to-go box. I threw a look at Tanya, who just gave me a small innocent smile.

I shook my head and then noted the crowd outside the door. "What are you all standing around for? Get to work!" The crowd quickly rushed back to their offices.

The rest of the day went uneventful compared to what happened at lunch.

"So, what do you think of what I do?" I asked, Bella as the elevator doors opened just after five, the sun setting slowly that yellow-orange rays came through the windows to cast the entire office in long shadows.

"It was something," she said, looking thoughtful as we entered the elevator.

I chuckled. "Normally we don't have little accident like what happened today," I said, smirking as she blushed.

"Sorry about that," she whispered as I pressed the main floor.

"Its okay, I was more worried about you than the order in the office," I said, taking hold of her hand.

* * *

Bella's POV

Okay the entire day was an event, especially at noon when I pulled a "Bella" as Alice would have called it. Right now we were heading out to dinner, in the elevator, holding hands. The doors opened to the lobby. Everything was quiet and there was no one there but me and Edward.

I smiled up at Edward as we held hands, walking through the lobby, and exited the building. I wasn't sure if I heard it or not but I swore I heard a click like from a camera phone but I pushed it from my mind. There was no one there so there was no click.

"So where do you want to go to dinner?" Edward asked me.

"Hmm…I'm craving pizza actually," I said.

Edward laughed as we walked towards the car that was waiting out front.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TEN**

Jacob raised one eyebrow as he looked between Edward and I before saying, "Okay, there is something I _don't_ know…or is Edward Cullen already cheating on his wife."

* * *

Well...review, review. I _know_ you guys WANT TO : ) lol so review. By the way, I have this entire store planned out in an outline (RockFan would be proud of me) so I'll be writing this entire store.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—My blog, read it to know what's up with Nollie  
—Read my co-written story with RachelRay93, the link is on my profile  
—And lastly read RachelRay93 editted this chapter. RockFan wasn't able to edit it but I still love her! So you guys HAVE to go and read her stories, her link was on my profile. Oh and tell her that Nollie sent ya. She totally gets a kick out that. lol


	11. Chapter 10: Dinner with Jacob

Okay I am _ashamed_ by the amount of people who thought Edward was cheating!! Tisk, tisk. Anyways…here's chapter ten…maybe it might explain why Jacob said what he said what he said in the sneak peak. Oh and _**Happy Valentine's Day**_ everyone (even though I hate the holiday)!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Dinner with Jacob

Bella's POV

It wasn't until I was getting ready for dinner with Jacob when I suddenly realized this. Jacob doesn't know that I'm married. How did I not manage to tell my best friend that I was married? I told my _husband_ about Jacob and yet…sadly I haven't told Jacob about Edward. Darn! I should have done it that day Jacob called.

The dinner was Saturday, six o'clock, at Dakota's apartment. And I had to make sure that Edward was _perfect _for Jacob's inspection.

"Bella, why are you stressing over this?" Edward said, smirking at me through the mirror as he fixed his tie. "It's _just_ a small dinner with your friends."

"It isn't _just_ dinner, Edward," I said, forcing him to turn around so that I could fix his tie myself. "Jacob is like my big brother, especially after my parents died while I was in college. And like a big brother, he has been very judgmental on the guys I have been dating."

Edward laughed. I glared.

"It isn't funny Edward. I'm serious. When I was thirteen, Tory Miller, a junior, asked me out. Jacob first met him before he'd let me go out with him and Jacob didn't like him at all, said that Tory was going to dump me for another girl. He was right. Tory dumped me just before our second date for a bustier junior.

"My second guy that I dated, Quinton, Jacob said would last four months before he would try to get something from me and when I didn't give it up he would drop me for another girl…He was right of course."

I rolled my eyes at Edward's tie as I pulled it tight.

"And my last one—well I won't go into because Jacob was right about him, the two timing cheating bastard," I said, yanking the tie one last time. "So you see, you _have_ to make a good impression on Jacob."

Edward chuckled and loosened the tie a bit. "Bella, don't worry I'll try to make a good impression by just being myself. And you," he said, pulling me into a hug, "need to stop _worrying_."

I relaxed just for a moment against his warmth, inhaling his clean musky scent.

"Bella are you _always this_ nervous bringing a guy over to your friend's place to meet?"

I snorted. "No. I wasn't nervous him meeting Tory or the others."

"So why are you this nervous then?" he said, smirking.

I glared up at him. "I care what my friend thinks."

"And yet only this time," he said, looking thoughtful. "I wonder why? Maybe because you care about—oh, I don't know?—me?"

I rolled my eyes and attacked his tie again.

"Bella will you leave the tie alone," Edward said making choking sounds, "You're cutting off my oxygen."

I blushed and watched him loosen the tie again. "You trying to kill me so that you don't have to show me to your friend?"

I snorted. "Sorry, just worried."

"And like I said, I wonder why you are so worried about what you friend thinks of me," he said, smirking as he shrugged into his jacket.

"Don't be an idiot," I muttered, grabbing my jacket.

"I'm normally not one," he said.

We headed towards the garage where Edward beeped the car alarm off and opened the passenger side door of the Volvo for me.

"Why can't we take my truck?" I asked, folding my arms.

Edward just smirked. "I thought we were trying to make a good impression for Jacob."

I growled and took my seat.

"Yeah but you still hate my car," I muttered just before Edward closed the door.

I could hear him laugh as he rounded the trunk to open the driver door and take his seat behind the wheel. He started the engine and pulled out of the slot. We had been driving for some time in peace, whether it was comfortable or not I couldn't tell…probably uncomfortable considering something was eating at my insides.

"Oh, um, Edward, there is something at I should mention before we arrive," I said, staring out the front of the windshield.

"And what is that, dear?" he asked, looking at me out the corner of his eye.

I swallowed as I saw that he was turning down Dakota's street.

"I haven't told Jacob that…well…that we were married," I said, biting my lip.

Edward turned to look at me, stopping dead in the middle of the road.

"You haven't told your best friend that you're married?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

I shook my head. "I wasn't sure how to tell him."

"'Jacob, I'm married' would have probably worked," he said, going forward.

I looked at him. I could tell that he was upset.

"It isn't that easy Edward," I said, "and I'm sorry that your angry but I didn't just want to blurt it out."

"He's going to find out sooner or later, Bella," he said. "We're here."

I looked out my window and saw that we were indeed here, parked outside Dakota's apartment.

"Shall we get this over with?" he asked, unbuckling.

I nodded and did the same. Edward opened the door for me and, with a hand around my waist, he lead me up to Dakota's first floor apartment. I felt tense as Edward raised a hand to knock. Knocking twice on door, Edward turned his head to look at me and squeezed my shoulder.

"Relax Bella," he said as I heard the locks click and the door slowly open.

There standing at the door was Jacob. He was dressed similar to Edward though minus the jacket. I bit my lip.

Jacob raised one eyebrow as he looked between Edward and I before saying, "Okay, there is something I _don't_ know…or is Edward Cullen already cheating on his wife."

My heart froze in my chest as blush crept to my cheek. Edward chuckled as he offered Jacob a hand.

"Edward Cullen," he said.

Jacob took the hand and said stiffly, "Jacob…Jacob Black," as he shook hands. He let go of it quickly and looked at me.

"Um, Hi Jacob," I said, smiling slightly at him.

Before Jacob could say anything, Dakota squealed and push Jacob out of the way to give me a hug.

"Oh Bella, its good to see you again," she said, squeezing me tighter.

I laughed for the first time that night and returned the hug. "Hi Dakota," I said as I pulled away.

"Hi, Dakota Marshall," she said, offering a hand to Edward.

"Edward Cullen," he said, handing her hand.

Dakota raised one eyebrow and looked at Edward who just smirked.

"Anyways, Dakota how are you?"

She smiled and showed me her hand. I gasped and pulled it closer to me.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!?" I said, looking at the simple ring that was placed her ring finger.

She smirked. "And your married?" she said, raising one eyebrow as she looked at Edward.

I blushed. "Touché," I said.

"Come, come, it seems we have lots to tell each other," Dakota said, pulling me into the living room, Edward and Jacob following beside me.

"So tell me _everything_," Dakota said, plopping down on the couch, looking at eagerly. "When did you get married? Last time I heard from you, you were dating what's his face."

"I was," I said as Edward sat down on the armrest of the loveseat that I sat down in while Jacob sat down beside Dakota. "He cheated on me."

"Bastard," Dakota muttered, leaning forward. "Now come on, tell me how you married that hunk of eye candy over there."

I blushed and heard Edward chuckle. I threw a glare over my shoulder at him to see that he was smirking.

"Well I decided that I needed a vacation so I went to go see Alice since the birth of her baby girl," I said, sighing inwardly. I couldn't lie to my best friends.

"Aw, how is Alice? I haven't seen her since her wedding. Is the baby cute?"

I smiled. "Alice is fine and yes the baby is as cute. I mean she does have Alice and Jasper as parents."

Dakota laughed.

"Anyways, continue with the story."

"Well, I…uh…well," I said, stammering over my words. "I went out to gamble with Alice and decided to play blackjack."

"Of course, she didn't know anything about the game," Edward said. I could feel him play with the ends of my hair.

I glared at him. "My story here," I said.

He just chuckled.

"And yes, if I recall, you were smashed when I met you so how are you going to tell her the rest of the story?"

I glared.

"You were drunk Bella?" Jacob said, his eyes wide.

"Of course she would be drinking," Dakota said. "That bastard cheated on her."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Fine, tell the rest of it," I muttered, folding my arms across my chest.

Edward chuckled. "She asked me, of course she was drunk, to help her play the game and we talked about each other. I was of course smitten by her and very anger that the bastard that cheated on her. Anyways, suddenly she just said to marry her."

"And you did?" Jacob said, glaring Edward.

"Not right away," Edward said shaking his head. "I tried to tell her that she would regret marrying me in the morning. But Bella didn't listen."

I looked up at Edward. He…He told me that I would regret marrying him in the morning? I looked down at my lap. I had always thought that he was the one who offered us to get married not the other way around.

"And you married her," Dakota said, folding her legs under her as she leaned into Jacob.

Edward nodded. "Of course when she woke up and Bella found out she was married, she fainted on me."

"I hope you caught her," Jacob said, wrapping an arm around Dakota.

"Of course," Edward said, nodding and the chuckling. "When she woke up, she demanded for a divorce."

Dakota gasped and looked at me while Jacob continued to look at Edward, one eyebrow raised.

"You didn't divorce her?" Jacob asked.

Edward shook his head again. "No, I want to get to know my wife before giving up. I rather say that I tired my hardest than to give up not knowing what we could have been, the happiness we could have had."

Jacob nodded slowly, his face rather masked that I couldn't tell his emotions.

"Anyways," Edward said, looking away from Jacob to look at Dakota, "I found out that Bella had left Vegas so I tried here and that's pretty much it."

Dakota smiled and turned to me. "Oh Bella, he's such a romantic."

My heart did a little flip in my chest at her words while Edward chuckled.

"So tell us, Dakota," I said, trying to get off the topic of my marriage and definitely off the topic of Edward being a romantic. "When did Jacob pop the question? I don't remember him telling me that he was about to ask the question." I threw a glance at Jacob who just shrugged while blushing, a sure hint that he did something.

Dakota squealed which confirmed my last thought.

"Dakota, you don't need to go into _all the details_," Jacob said, looking at Dakota who just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, Bella, he planned it all out," she said, actually leaning onto her arms, her hands planted firmly onto Jacob's leg which caused him to hiss. I chuckled inward, Dakota did work out and was probably cutting off circulation to his leg or that she was hitting a nerve. Either way, she didn't seem to notice or care. "He took me to this fancy restaurant. We were all dressed up and everything. I wore those diamond earrings that you got me for Christmas—remember them?" I nodded. "Well anyways, we had this wonderful dinner and of course I was thinking that something was up, you know? Jacob only does something like this only if it's your birthday or for Valentine's Day.

"So just before dinner, Jacob got all sentiment, telling me how much I meant to him and stuff. And then he got down on one knee and said—" Dakota actually got off the couch and onto one knee before me, stealing my left hand "—'Dakota Olivia Marshall, will you marry me?'"

"And she screams," Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed. That would be something Dakota would have done.

Dakota hopped off the floor, letting go of my hand. "Yeah I screamed. I mean I mean, I never saw it coming. And of course, I said yes and the rest is history."

I smiled. "Well congratulations," I said, looking at them as Dakota grasped hold of Jacob's hand.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "Oh Bella you _have_ to be my maid-of-honor at the wedding. And of course Alice and Rosalie will be Bride's maids. And I can't forget my cousin, Lexie. I wonder if she can get Sidney Harper-Black to sign at my wedding." **(A/N: Lol Lexie and Sidney are characters from ****RockFan****'s stories and no just because Sidney's last name is Black doesn't mean that she is related to Jacob for those who are wondering)**

I laughed and shook my head.

/\/\/\/\/\ - - - - - /\/\/\/\/\

The dinner went rather well. Dakota talked a bit about wedding details and Jacob and Edward had a conversation among themselves for a while that I was wondering what they were talking about. It was after dessert, Dakota decided to pull Edward into the living room for some reason leaving me with Jacob who ended up doing dishes.

"So, you're getting married?" I said, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah," he said, washing one of the large dinner plates.

"Congratulations," I said.

Jacob sighed and whipped his hands on the dishtowel.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" he said, looking at me.

I felt myself go pale. I knew that he was going to get to that sooner or later, about the fact that I didn't tell him that I was married.

"How was I supposed to tell you Jacob?" I said. "Telling your best friend that you're married isn't something that you just bring up in conversation casually."

Jacob sighed. "No, I guess not," he said.

"Trust me Jacob, I was going to tell you," I said, hurrying over to give him a hug.

"I know," he said, returning the hug.

I pulled away. "So are we okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow up at him.

"Yeah, we're okay," he said, smiling. "By the way Bella, Edward is a keeper."

The only thing that I could say was "Huh?"

Jacob laughed and turned back to the dishes. "I like Edward. He'll treat you right, unlike those other bastards that you dated before."

I was actually shocked. Jacob liked Edward?

"You like him?" I asked, looking at him to see if he was kidding.

"Yepp," he said, nodding. "I don't have to give him the "You hurt Bella, I'll kill you" speech for a change."

I glared at him.

"Good to know you approve," I muttered and left the kitchen causing Jacob to laugh.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I shuffled into the kitchen turning on the TV in the living room on my way.

"And coming up after the break, we have news about Edward Cullen."

* * *

Now do you guys understand why Jacob said what he said? When he saw Edward, he thought that either Edward was cheating on his wife—Jacob didn't know that Edward was married to Bella—or he didn't know something which of course he didn't know that Edward and Bella was married. Edward wasn't cheating on Bella. Jeez! Silly, silly reviewers who doubted Edward's love to Bella.

Anyways, what do you guys think? Review, review and do tell me what you think about the sneak peak. Yes, I know, I'm evil. But you guys love me : )

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—I have a new poll up. You guys have a choice on what to name Bella's cheating ex. There are ten names up there, five are first names and five are last names. Choice one of each.  
—Go to my profile and go to RachelRay93's "Learning Yourself" story. It's Co-Written by yours truly.  
—Also while you're on my profile, go to RockFan's FictionPress stories and read them all. There are no worried to describe her stories but "I LOVED IT" : D  
—This was editted by RachelRay93


	12. Chapter 11: On the Entertainment News

Okay my writing juices are flowing. I mean I was in Bio, my ADD kicked in and I started brainstorming for Hitched some more so I got a lot of writing done then. But then when I got back, I went to search for a guy for a friend and I got all drooling over Chance Crawford. And now my creative juices are flowing… Here's Chapter 11…

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

On the Entertainment News

Bella's POV

I cut the engine of my little truck as I pulled up into the assigned parking slot and rested my head against the steering wheel. Work was a pain in the ass. Models were coming in to schedule all their spring shoots and a few their summer ones that I had been swamped with models and to find more models because that was my job. Of course, the job stealing hussy, Ginger, won't leave me alone. Every chance she gets, which I can't see how she gets the chances because we were very busy at work, she comes to bother me. Her favorite topic: Edward. She keeps asking questions that were so personal that even someone very close to me wouldn't ask. Finally I told her off today.

_Slamming my hands onto the table, I leaned forward and glared at the girl. "My personal life is none of your business. Just because you don't have a personal life doesn't mean that you can ask silly questions about mine. No, I'm not going to tell you what some of Edward's quirks are. No, I'm not going to tell you how good he is in bed. But I will tell you that Edward has yet to cheat on me since we were married. Now shut the fuck up and go do your job before I have to have Jennifer fire you."_

Oh she shut up alright, leaving my office like a little puppy that got yelled at. I was so pissed that I took my break shortly after that and went for a walk around the block. I know I was being very temperamental being pregnant and all but I really was fed up with Ginger.

Sighing, I raised my head and took the key out of the ignition. Edward's car wasn't here so that meant he was still at work and I was expecting a voice message when I walked in.

I was now entering the last of the first trimester and in a few weeks I was scheduled to go back to Dr. Zimmerman for my twelve week check up. Dr. Zimmerman says that the twelfth week he'll be able to tell the sex of the baby which I was really excited about. I wanted to get the nursery all colored with either pink or blue. I still wasn't sure if I wanted a boy or a girl yet but I was going to be happy with either one of them.

I took the elevator up and entered the apartment. Sure enough the red light was blinking on the answering machine. Dropping my purse on the table near the door, I made my way towards the answering machine. Pressing the play button, I shrugged out of my jacket as I listened as messages were played back.

"_Hey doll face, I'm picking up some chow for dinna. Why don't ya ring me so I know what to pick up?"_

I had to laugh. Edward left that message speaking in a weird Italian accent that I heard in movies with the Mob and or like those detective way back in the day with doors that had 'Private Eye' on the glass. Smiling, I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's office.

* * *

Edward's POV

I kept staring at the file in front of me. It was already after work but I needed to finish this one last detail before I could go home. I smiled as I eyed the picture of Bella on my desk.

"Edward, you have a call on line one," Tanya's voice said through the speaker on my desk.

"I'm busy Tanya," I muttered, staring down at the papers before me.

"I know you are but you might want to take this."

I groaned. "Fine, fine," I said, picking up the phone and punching the line one button. "Hello?"

"What, no funny accent this time?" said the sweet voice of my Bella.

I smiled as I remembered the voicemail that I left at our home phone.

"Sorry baby," I said, using the same accent from before. "I got a little…occupied."

Bella laughed causing me to smile.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked her, staring down at the sheets before me.

"I'm craving a cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake."

"Again Bella?"

"Hey, I'm pregnant here."

I laughed. Bella had been craving meat for the past few days so I had to go and get her a burger from McDonalds.

"With all the meat your eating, our kid is definitely going to be carnivore."

She laughed. "You better hope she is. My mum had been craving avocados while she was pregnant with me and I can't _stand_ avocados now."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Okay one cheeseburger with fires and a milkshake…I take it you want chocolate."

"You betcha," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"When are you going to get home?" she asked me, her voice much softer than before.

"Soon, I promise. I have to finish this one thing right here and then I'm going to run over to McDonalds."

"'K," she said.

"You rest okay. I'll be home soon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," I said.

I slowly hung up and the phone and signed.

"Tanya," I said, pressing the speaker button.

"Let me guess…a cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake?"

I smiled. "Please and thank you."

Tanya snorted. "You owe me a raise."

I laughed and got working on the one tiny issue before me.

* * *

Bella's POV

I hung up the phone, still smiling. Edward was such a goof and yet an entire sweetie at the same time. Maybe I was too rash to get a divorce right away. Maybe me married to Edward was what was meant to be. Maybe…

My stomach growled.

Maybe I'm hungry, I thought to myself with a smile. Edward had been right. I had been eating a lot more since I found out I was pregnant, mostly a lot of sweets…and cheeseburgers. My stomach growled again which meant I better hurry and see if there was any leftovers.

I shuffled into the kitchen turning on the TV in the living room on my way.

"And coming up after the break, we have news about Edward Cullen."

I froze and quickly backtracked towards the TV to see what they were talking about but the commercial ended and the New York Mets appeared, playing against Indianapolis Racers. I sat down and watched as they showed a battle of hits and homeruns between Alex Rodriguez and the hot Troy Neal. I personally liked Troy over Alex, not only in hot-ness but also in power to hit. **(AN: Troy Neal and the Indianapolis Racers are from ****RockFan**

After two commercials, the news was back on. I had to growl at Stacy Miller, the anchor woman that does the Entertainment part of the news.

"We're starting off with Out of Control news. Sorry ladies but Cole Collins is no longer on the market. On the verge of kicking off a new tour, Out of Control lead singer, Cole Collins wed Ally Johnson this week in Chicago. It was a private affair. Collins and Ally have been friends since they were in diapers when their fathers, Nick Collins, drummer, and Jake Johnson, singer, played in Controlled Environment, both Nick and Jake are now retired though their music is still listened to, even today. Out of Control will kick off a new tour this fall."

I had to smile. I loved listening to Controlled Environment and Out of Control. **(AN: Cole Collins, Ally Johnson, Nick Collins, Jake Johnson, Controlled Environment and Out of Control ALL belong to ****RockFan****. Got to give thanks to her for allowing me to use her characters) **Now Stacy Miller smiled as she turned to a different camera.

"And now onto our news about Cullen," she said, smiling. I didn't like the look in her eye. "It's been nearly three months since Edward Cullen's wedding in Vegas and the blushing bride has yet to be seen in public yet alone been identified...until recently. Meet the Cullen Bride, Isabella Marie Swan now Cullen—"

My eyes widened as a picture of me and Edward appeared onto the screen. Edward was smiling down at me while I seemed to have been laughing at something. Our hands were clasped together. It seems that the picture was taken the day I was at Edward's work.

"—it's still unsure how or when the couple met but they seem to be happy. The lovely couple was spotted at Cullen's work nearly a week and a half ago."

I tuned Stacy Miller out as she went onto the next celebrity gossip and drama. I think it was Brittany Spears and no pants.

Just then I heard the door open and I screamed.

"What? What?" Edward said, storming into the living room.

I started hyperventilating. Edward dropped everything and quickly hurried over towards me on the couch.

"What's the matter Bella?" he said, holding me close to his chest.

I pointed a finger at the TV which was now on a commercial again and tried to form a sentence but it just came out as a gasp. Just then the phone started ringing.

"Stay there," Edward said, getting up.

Like I was going anywhere!

Edward got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said. "What? No comment. And don't call again."

He hung up only to have the phone to ring again. Sighing, he picked it up only to hang up after telling the person not to call.

"Um…Bella," Edward said, turning towards me. "Just wondering Bella, was there something about you and me on the TV."

My eyes widened. I nodded my head furiously.

"Damn it," Edward said as the phone began to ring off the hook.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWELVE**

"I need to get away from them, Edward! They are driving me nuts!!!"

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review, review. Anyways I have to run to a meeting with my counselor.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Me blog  
—Check out the link toRachelRay93 story "Learning Yourself". I'm co-writing it.  
—Special Thanks to RockFan of course. She edited this, let me use her characters, and she is GREAT writer. Go read them! I mean, she has been nominated for two awards for her stories on SKoW…or something like that. So go read her stories!


	13. AN 1: A prayer for NIU

///// \\\\\  
For the _lives_  
That were changed  
By the shooting at  
**Northern Illinois University**  
My God bless them  
\\\\\ /////

I would like to say here (and also on my blog) that as a college student, I can't imagine walking to class and wondering if my live is safe. I am praying for the lives and those who were effected by the shooting at Northern Illinois University.

Much Love,  
Nollie


	14. Chapter 12: Hunted by the Paparazzi

Okay sorry guys about the minor confusion about where is that update. I meant to move something and I managed to delete it instead. So yeah...I'm an idiot. -rolls eyes- Anyways here is Chapter Twelve...ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Hunted by the Paparazzi

* * *

**Run In #1  
**Edward's POV

"_I'm hungry," Bella said, flopping down onto the couch with a groan._

_I had to smile at her._

"_What are you craving for now, Bella?" I asked as I sit down besides her._

_She moaned, putting her feet up in my lap. "Pineapple pizza," she said, wiggling her toes at me._

_I started slowly rubbing her feet causing her to moan again. "You're so good at that," she said, scooting down causing her shirt to ride up and show a bit of skin along her side. I fought back the necessitate to touch the skin by pressing my thumb against Bella's nonexistent arch._

"_Do you want me to order a pizza?" I asked her, watching her face._

"_Hmm, no, let's go out," she said just before the phone rang. "I'm starting to hate that phone."_

_I smiled. "We can always unplug it."_

"_No," Bella said, waving her hand around. "It's okay. We can always get an unlisted number."_

"_Which will be found out sooner or later," I pointed out._

_She smirked. "Come on," she said, pulling her feet off my lap. "Let's go get some pizza."_

"_Fine, fine," I muttered. "But we're taking the Volvo."_

"_Fine," Bella said with a sigh and the roll of the eyes._

/\/\/\/\/\ - - - - - /\/\/\/\/\

"_I love Cici's," Bella said, pulling me forward towards the tiny little building._

"_You just want all you can eat pineapple pizza," I said, smirking._

_She stuck her tongue out at me over her shoulder and opened the door._

"_Welcome to Cici's," said the little teenage boy with pimples all over his face._

"_Two adults for the buffet," I said, digging for my wallet._

"_Oh Edward they have brownies," Bella said, leaning onto my back so that she can whisper into my ear._

_I smiled as the boy muttered the total at me and I handed over to him my credit card. Bella leaned off of me to go pick up two trays as the boy handed me the receipt to sign. Taking my card, my copy of the receipt, and the two red glasses the boy handed over, I followed Bella who was already loading a plate with pineapple pizza._

_I had to laugh at Bella's excitement as she quickly made a grab at pineapple pizza as I placed one of the glasses onto the tray. "You don't have to load up that plate all at once Bella. You can come back for more."_

"_I know," she said, looking sadly at the two slices that were already on her plate and the third that was halfway there._

_I smiled as I took the slice and put it on my plate. "So that you don't have to come back and get it," I said with a wink at her as I moved back towards the salad and pasta._

"_Oh, can you get me a bit of the bow ties please?!" Bella said, pushing her tray towards the deserts._

_I had to shake my head at Bella's appetite. Finally loading our trays with salad, pasta, pizza, deserts and a drink, Bella and I walked towards one of the booths. A mother was there with a little one on her lap and another sitting in a booster chair across from her. I saw Bella eye the little one in the lap who was nibbling on a breadstick who was watching Bella._

"_That will be you one day," I muttered, jostling her foot with mine. She looked at me. I smiled. "Taking our kids out for pizza, a baby in your lap."_

_Bella bit her lip and eyed the child from the corner of her eye. I shook my head and dug into my salad. I wasn't sure how long it had been but it must have been a few minutes before I suddenly looked up to see Bella chewing thoughtfully as she watched the little one who was now standing up and bouncing._

_I turned to the mother who was watching the little one as the other kid went to get more food it seems and asked, "How old?"_

_She looked up. "Oh, um, he'll be almost 18 months," she said, leaning forward as the little guy started to walk towards Bella._

"_He's a cutie," Bella said, turning to reach out towards the baby as he toddled towards her._

"_Yeah but he's a handful," she said as she watched Bella picked up the little one._

"_What's his name?"_

"_Ricky," she said as Bella put the little guy onto her lap._

"_Hey there Ricky," I said, reaching across the table to ruffle the soft baby hairs on his head._

_He giggled and clapped his hands._

"_He's normally not this social," the mother said, biting her lip._

"_It's okay," Bella said as she watched Ricky turned to look up at her with an open mouth smile. "Oh, you have teeth there."_

"_Yeah," said the other little kid the woman had. "He cries a lot because he's teeth are coming in."_

"_I bet you're a wonderful big brother," I said, winking at the little boy as he put his tray on top of the table._

"_They are good kids," the mother said._

_I turned to look at Bella who was watching the little one, as he looked Bella over. Suddenly, Ricky squealed and patted onto Bella's stomach. I watched Bella gag a bit._

"_Oh Ricky don't do that," the mother said, hurrying towards her child._

"_Oh no it's okay," Bella said as Ricky squealed again and patted Bella's tummy._

_I watched as Ricky leaned forward and press his head to Bella's tummy and make baby gurgling. I saw Bella's eyes start to tear up as she brushed the baby's hair. Ricky suddenly became playful, pulling away from Bella's tummy to start playing with her hair. I smile as Bella tried to stop Ricky from pulling her hair out. The mother looked like she was about to faint._

_And then…_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw people start to gather around the glass windows, all of them carrying large cameras._

_Damn it._

_The paparazzi._

_Bella must have seen them too because she turned her head and groaned._

"_Can't the just leave us alone?" she said sadly as she tickled little Ricky in the tummy._

_I looked sadly at Bella and felt bad. I was use to the paparazzi a bit but she probably never had to deal with them._

_Just then the mother at the table stood._

"_Mummy?" said the other little boy at the table._

"_Stand there darling," she said, pointing at the table._

_We watched as the woman turned and marched out the doors of the restaurant. I saw her yell something and shake a fist at them. I saw a few of the paparazzi back off, clearly scared by the mother, while a few came a bit closer. The mother shouted something else at them and stepped back into the restaurant, closing the doors quickly before the paparazzi could get in._

_The mother stormed back towards her table and sat down with a sigh._

"_Mummy what did you do?"_

_She turned and looked at her eldest child. With a smile she said, "I just told them that there were families here that wanted peace and quiet and didn't need those bad people around."_

_The one at the table raised two fists in the air. "My mum is a superhero!"_

_We all laughed at him. Ricky clapping two baby hands together. Bella handed Ricky back to the mother, giving Ricky a quick kiss on the cheek. Ricky wasn't paying attention to Bella has she did that, his eyes were wondering around at the ceiling and his fist was in his mouth._

"_You ready to go, Bella?" I asked, gathering everything._

_Bella eyed the untouched pizza and a few desserts on her plate. "I guess," she muttered sadly._

_I had to laugh. We cleared our table off. Just before we left, we each gave the mother a hug._

"_Thank you," I whispered to her as I gave her a hug._

"_No problem," she said._

_I reached into my wallet. I pulled out one of my business cards and a few bills and handed them too her._

"_Call me if you need anything," I said._

"_Oh no, I can't take that," she said, tearing up._

_I took her hand that wasn't holding the baby and placed the card in her palm, wrapping her fingers around it. She started to cry and muttered a thank you. I smiled and nodded._

_Bella and I left Cici's and battled our way to the Volvo while the damn paparazzi swarmed us._

"_I hate them," Bella muttered._

"_Me too," I said, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot._

"_Edward…what did you give the mother in there?" she asked me as we headed home, a few of the paparazzi following us._

_I smiled at her but didn't tell her that I gave the mother at least two hundred dollars. "A little gift to help her out," I said and drove quickly back home with the devils behind us._

* * *

**Run In #2**  
Bella's POV

_I quickly left the parking lot and drove to work. I didn't want to go in considering those _people_ were out there hunting for me and Edward but I didn't have much of a choice. I had stuff piling up on my desk._

_I drove quickly to work and managed not to be seen by any of them. However, I must have jinxed something because as I walked towards the front doors of my office building, someone shouted, "There she is," and started running towards me._

"_Ah hell," I said, quickly walking towards the front doors as they started to swarm me._

_They started throwing questions out at me, left and right. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I opened the front doors of the building. Of course, my luck wasn't great either as soon as I walked through the doors because the job-stealing hussy was there with a smirk on her face._

"_Don't bother me, Ginger," I muttered as I went straight towards my office, not in the mood to deal with her _and_ the paparazzi._

* * *

**Run In #3**  
Edward's POV

"_What else do we need?" Bella said as she pushed the little shopping cart through Wal-Mart._

"_Um…bread," I said, looking down at the list in my hand. "It's better if its wheat."_

"_I hate wheat," Bella muttered._

_I chuckled. "I know but wheat is better for you."_

_Bella rolled her eyes causing me to laugh again. Wrapping an arm around her waist we headed down towards the bread when all of a sudden we heard shouts. We froze as we saw people a good distance away from us with cameras. Other shoppers all stopped and stared at the paparazzi and then at me and Bella._

"_Damn it," I muttered, squeezing Bella's side. "Let's hurry and get this over with."_

_I heard Bella sniffle and nod. Bella was having a hard time handling the paparazzi and I felt bad for her._

* * *

Bella's POV

I groaned as I flopped down onto the couch. We just had another run-in with paparazzi. We couldn't even go out without either being mobbed by those stupid jerks outside. And staying inside was going to get on my nerve with the phone ringing every second in the day. Finally Edward unplugged the damn thing, muttering that if anyone important wanted to talk to us that they would call us on our cells.

And tomorrow was my appointment with the OB/GYN. I groaned and flung an arm over my eyes.

"Edward, what are we going to do tomorrow?" I moaned as I felt Edward sit down beside me. "We can't leave the apartment, they'd follow us to the doctor's office. And you know that they would have a field day with the fact that I am pregnant with the next heir to the Cullen line."

Edward sighed, though I bet you he was smirking just slightly.

"We'll figure out something," he said, kissing my temple, which he had been doing a lot lately when I was upset.

"I need to get away from them, Edward! They are driving me nuts!!!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry."

I snorted.

"I seriously don't know what we're doing to do about tomorrow," I said, leaning against him.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright," he said.

I nodded when suddenly something clicked in the back of my head.

"Edward," I said, sitting up slightly. "Would those hounds follow us if we were in a different car?"

Edward thought a moment. "As long as they don't see us in the car, I don't think so…Why?"

I smirked and reached for my purse.

"Why do you ask Bella?"

"Because I just thought of something," I said as I found my phone.

I dialed a number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" said the female voice that I knew all too well.

"Hey, favor," I said, looking at the phone.

"Shoot girlie."

I smiled and ran the plan that had formed in my head by her. I saw Edward smile at me as he listened.

"Bella, you are a genius," he whispered into my ear as the person on the line agreed to follow my plan.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

—chuckled in the driver seat. "I can officially say that I've kidnapped Bella."

* * *

Anyways time to review. And yeah...I still feel like an idiot. I mean to move that first AN posted way back when to the bottom and replace it with the AN before this chapter...so ya I'm an idiot for deleteing it. I don't what I was thinking.

Anyways,  
Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—My blog, read if u want to keep up with me  
—This was edited by RachelRay, go read her story called "Learning Yourself," its co-written with yours truely.  
—Also go read RockFan stories. They are great. I mean they are nominated for SKoW awards.


	15. Chapter 13: Kidnapping and Babies

Haha! Out of the reviews I receive Skechers39 totally got it right and Jackie got it partly right (she said either or) who Bella was talking to. So I have to give them props for getting the person right! -Claps!- Also before I start, I have been to a GYN but not to a OB/GYN (never been pregnant) so I'm going off a bit of what I know from my GYN visit. Anyways, onto Chapter 13…ENJOY!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Kidnapping and Babies

Bella's POV

"Thank you so much Dakota for doing this," I said as I watched Dakota get the back of the minivan all ready for transporting me.

Dakota chuckled. "I just can't believe that you didn't tell me that you were pregnant."

"Well the way it is you found that I was married that night and I didn't want it to show up your engagement announcement. Besides Edward and I want to keep it on the DL, you know? The press has been hounding us now for a week. They'd have a field day to find out that I was pregnant."

"They are going to find out sooner or later," Dakota pointed out, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said rolling my eyes. "But I would like to tell family and friends before the whole nation thank you."

Dakota laughed. "Jacob was giving me this weird look when I told him that I was taking the van to take you somewhere. I swear I saw the wheels turning in his head."

I frowned. "Jacob had always been a key thinker," I said, remembering times in my past where I had had hid stuff from him and he figured it out.

"I'm just glad that the store wasn't delivering anything," Dakota said.

"Darn," I said, smirking. "I could eat one of your chocolate cakes about now."

She laughed and hopped out of the back of the van.

"Where is your hubby? Isn't your appointment in like an hour?"

"He's probably making sure that the doctor's office is clear of people and stuff and if there is a back entrance for us to enter. Stupid paparazzi have ways to finding shit that it isn't funny."

Dakota nodded. Just then Edward came off the elevator, talking to someone on his cell.

"Thanks, okay, bye," he said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The office," he muttered, turning off his phone. "It seems that one of the research teams hit a major snag and now needs more funding."

"Ouch," Dakota said. But I could tell by her look that she didn't have a clue what Edward was talking about.

"Yeah so I'm going to have to talk to someone in Washington to see if we can get some government funding again," he muttered.

"Sorry," I said.

He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. Dakota smirked slightly and turned her head away.

"Its okay, its part of the job," he said. "Besides it wouldn't be the first time we asked for more government funding."

"Alright, if you two are ready to go," Dakota said. "I promised the puppy back at the store by four before George has puppies."

I laughed and with the help of Edward got into the back of the van. Edward climbed in after me.

"Keep your hands to yourself kids," she said, winking at us and closed the doors to the back.

I felt my cheeks go red and Edward chuckled, wrapping one hand around my waist. The back of the van, where Dakota normally place cake orders when she drove them to their locations, was dark, the only light coming from the two windows on the doors and from the front. I could smell the sweet aroma of sugar and frosting and it made me groan.

"I want cake now," I muttered, pouting.

Edward chuckled. "I'll get you a chocolate cake after this," he said, squeezing my side.

"All rightie," Dakota said, situating her self in the driver seat. "You guys okay back there?"

"For now yes," Edward said as Dakota started the engine of the van.

Dakota chuckled in the driver seat. "I can officially say that I've kidnapped Bella," she said with a laugh.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Edward looked at me, puzzlement in his eyes.

"Inside joke," I muttered.

"Very inside," Dakota said, the van moved backwards and caused Edward and I to roll towards the door a bit.

"Well we have at least fifteen to thirty minutes before we have to be at the doctors, you can tell me on the way there," Edward said.

I nodded.

"Camera Alter," Dakota muttered.

Edward pulled me close and leaned down just in case those slim balls were to look into the van. We where in a position that all they could see was part of van back and the seat where Dakota was sitting. We could hear the paparazzi outside, a few mutters of those disappointed that it wasn't the Cullens but instead a bakery van.

"Bastards," Dakota muttered as she pulled into traffic. "All clear."

I released the breath that I was holding and praised the big guy up stairs that we were not spotted.

"Okay story please," Edward said, smirking.

Dakota laughed. "Should I tell him or you, Bells?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Last year, Jacob and I had planned a surprise birthday party for Dakota," I said, explaining the inside joke. "So we had to…_kidnap_ does seem a bit dramatic—"

"Dramatic?" Dakota said, stopping causing me and Edward to roll forward slightly. "You guys stole me from my History class—in the middle of it no less—, drove me in the back of the van, to have me wait two hours playing goldfish with you and Jacob—who cheated—only to be driven to another location for the party."

I rolled my eyes while Edward chuckled. "Okay maybe we did kidnap you but we let you go, we didn't hold you for ransom."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dakota said, turning right.

"So anyways," I said brushing a lock of hair away from my face. "When we arrived at the party, Dakota was, of course, totally surprised but she was still…upset about us kidnapping her that she turned and hissed at me—"

"—One day I'm going to say that I kidnapped you," Dakota said, finishing my sentence.

"You know Dakota," Edward said, looking at the back of Dakota's head. "This really _isn't_ 'kidnapping' per se."

I glared at Edward.

"Well it isn't," Edward said. "You asked her to do it. Kidnapping isn't asking someone to kidnap you." I huffed and folded my arms across my chest, glaring at Edward.

Dakota chuckled. "It's okay Bella," she said, a smile floating on her words. "Another planned get away and I'll count it as a kidnapping."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. We arrived at the doctor's office and pulled around to enter through the back entrance.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen," said the nurse that was waiting for us at the door.

Edward helped me out of the back and led me towards the small waiting room that was off to the main one.

"Dr. Zimmerman will be ready for you in a moment," the nurse said with a smile before heading back towards the front desk.

I noted other couples in the main waiting room. Husbands were looking at their wives with so much love and tenderness that I felt like I was watching a very private moment. The wives, each different, were either gazing lovely up at their husbands or at their tummies but each had a hand resting on their tummies even if it was as flat as mine or as large as a house.

"Cullen."

I turned around to see a different nurse standing at the threshold that led into the hallway with all the different rooms.

"Dr. Zimmerman is ready for you," she said, nodding her head towards the direction of the rooms.

I nodded and stood with Edward. The nurse led us towards the last room, farthest away from where we had waited.

"There is a small changing room and you can change into a gown," she said. "When you're done, you can flip the switch and Dr. Zimmerman will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Edward said.

I went quickly into the changing room and closed the door. I was still uncomfortable with nudity around Edward. The last time I went to the OB/GYN, I asked Edward to step out while Dr. Zimmerman examined me but allowed him to come back in when Dr. Zimmerman and his assistant did the ultrasound.

Stripping from my tight clothes, I slipped into the gown and ducked my head out to see where Edward was. He was reading things about pregnancy, leaning against the wall.

"I'm coming out Edward," I said.

Edward nodded, still reading. I walked over, clutching the gown together, and flipped the switch. I sat down on the examination table and watched Edward.

A few minutes later, a knock came from the door. Dr. Zimmerman's head poked into the room.

"Ah Bella, good to see you," he said, entering the room.

"Dr. Zimmerman," I said, smiling as I shook his hand.

"Edward," Dr. Zimmerman said, offering his hand to Edward as well.

"Dr. Zimmerman," Edward said.

"Well Bella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Zimmerman asked me, grasping my chart.

"Tired," I said.

"Emotional," Edward said. I glared at him.

"I'm always hungry now."

"Her favorite craving is cheeseburgers **(AN: lol I know Bella and her craving but it's actually partly me too. I'm semi-fasting for lent and I've been craving cheeseburgers. Strange but its been known to happen that during/after fasting, you're craving meat)**," Edward said. I threw him another glare that caused Dr. Zimmerman to laugh.

"These are all common during pregnancy," Dr. Zimmerman said, opening his chart. "No morning sickness?"

I shook my head. "I had some, like I told you before, but not daily and not heavy."

"Well morning sickness doesn't always happen for everyone," he said, nodding, writing something in my chart. "Well I'm going to examine you, just to make sure—"

I looked at Edward, biting my lip. I could tell that he was a bit hurt, in his eyes, but he smiled none the less. "I'll be outside," he said, kissing me on the top of my head.

I watched him leave, feeling my heart squeeze.

* * *

Edward's POV

I walked out in the hallways as Dr. Zimmerman examined Bella. I knew that she wasn't comfortable with being nude around me but it was alright. One day she was going to trust me.

"Waiting?" asked the tech as she wheeled the ultrasound machine along side her.

I nodded.

"Its okay, won't be the first time I've seen a mother worry about her looks while pregnant," she said.

Dr. Zimmerman's head popped out of the room.

"Tina, Edward, you can come in," he said.

The tech nodded and pushed the ultrasound into the room. Bella was sitting on the table, dressed in her jeans that were riding low on her lips but was covering her chest with a paper towel, allowing the tech to gel her stomach.

"Its cold," she said as the doctor smeared it with the Doppler.

Bella squeaked a bit which caused Dr. Zimmerman and the tech to chuckle. I took Bella's hand and stood beside her as I watched the screen.

"Okay, lets see what we got here," Dr. Zimmerman looking at the screen.

Dr. Zimmerman keep muttering to himself as the tech continued to move the Doppler across Bella's stomach.

"Everything looks good Bella," Dr. Zimmerman said, nodding. "Do you guys want to know the sex?"

I looked down at Bella who looked up at me. I shrugged. I personally didn't care if the baby was a girl or a boy. We hadn't asked anything either at our last visit except if the baby was healthy, which Dr. Zimmerman agreed it was.

"Sure," I said. "I'm sure that a few of our friends and family would love to know."

Bella nodded and looked at Dr. Zimmerman.

"'K," he said and instructed the tech to move the Doppler a bit. "Okay…hmm…okay." He looked up at me and Bella with a smile, though something else shined in his eye. Amusement?

"Congrats, you have a healthy baby boy," he said.

I felt my pride roar as I looked down at Bella. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Oh…wait, wait a minute," he said, looking down at the screen. "No, no you have a baby girl."

"A baby girl?" I asked, confused. Couldn't an OB/GYN know the difference between a girl and a boy? I mean one has…and the other has…

"Mmhmm," he said, nodding, folding his arms. "A baby boy."

"Um," Bella said, looking up at me, one eyebrow raised.

The tech was smirking and I knew something was up.

"Dr. Zimmerman, you just said the baby was a girl," I pointed out.

"And it is," he said, smiling.

"But then you said it was a boy," Bella said.

"It is," he said, laughing.

"HUH?!" Bella and I said together, looking at each other.

Dr. Zimmerman and the tech laughed. Turning the screen, Dr. Zimmerman pointed to two shapes.

"You're have a boy _and_ girl, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen…You're having _twins_," Dr. Zimmerman said, pointing out the sex of each of the forms.

I felt something pull within me at the sight of the two forms, listening to their hearts beat almost together. I looked down at Bella to see that she was crying tears of happiness. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

This is going to be a day that I'll never forget. Though it meant I'd have to kill Dr. Zimmerman for teasing us like that.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

I was glad that I was able to do this, no one there to bother me.

* * *

Okay let me say this before someone _HAPPENS_ to bring it up. Them having twins has _nothing_ (originally) with the fortune cookie back a few chapters ago. Lol I'm _**serious**_! The only reason they are having twins is because the fact that you guys wanted them too:

**Poll Results  
**Twins: 35  
Boy: 27  
Girl: 15

But I guess them having twins does make the fortune come true. Lol. But as I explained to a few before: Love can found at different times, not all at once. A baby (or a set of babies lol) is just one of the gifts that Bella is going to receive. That's _all_ I'm going to say.

So review, review. I love you guys.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Miranda: Lol, I do have a FictionPress account but I don't have stories up. I did but I took them down because I didn't have time. (Btw, if you have a email, can u leave it? I like to respond to ya :) )  
—This was edited by RockFan. You guys _**HAVE**_ to go read her stories. They are _great_. She has been nominated for SKoW awards.


	16. Chapter 14: Sneaky Shopping

AH! I LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT!!! Hitched receive its 1,000th receive last chapter! -CLAPS!- I serious love you guys! Anyways, her is Chapter Fourteen…Enjoy!!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Sneaky Shopping

Bella's POV

Wow…Twins. A boy and a girl…who would have thought? I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my hair out from under my shirt. I caught my reflection in the mirror that they had up in the room. I touched a hand to the firm tummy that was starting to round a bit, my jeans feeling a bit snug. A baby…no two babies, I thought with a smile. I turned slightly, pulling my shirt tighter.

Laughing, I let go of my shirt. Grabbing my jacket, I left the room to see Edward talking to Dr. Zimmerman. I bit my lip as I watched Edward. There was a smile on his face that I knew that he was purely happy. I hadn't seen the smile often but when I did see it, it was towards me. His green eyes also showed happiness, a twinkle in the emerald green. If you wanted to know what he was feeling, just look up into his eyes and there the feeling was painted. His face could be masked, emotionless, but his eyes were always alive.

I stepped out of the room and Edward caught the movement, turning his head to look at him, his smile softening a bit but still full of happiness with something else.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked me, kissing me on the forehead as he drew me to his side.

I nodded.

"Okay, I have a list of some prenatal things that you should take and things to stay away from," Dr. Zimmerman said, handing me a stack of small pictures. "Here are some pictures of the ultrasound so that you can show your family."

I smiled and took them.

"Her due date is still for this summer, but with twins she might go into labor early," Dr. Zimmerman said to Edward. "We have to make sure that the twins are developing correctly. So come in again once a month for the next four months, after that it her cheek ups will be moved up to twice a month and then weekly as we get closer to the due date. Stop by the desk on your way out to schedule an appointment."

"Thanks Dr. Z," I said, giving him a hug.

He winked and looked at a chart from the nurse next to him.

"Come on," Edward said, wrapping an arm around me.

We stopped by the desk like Dr. Zimmerman said to do and scheduled an appointment. Dakota was waiting there at the back where we entered.

"So?" she said, biting her lip.

I smiled. "You'll have to wait until I can get everyone into town," I said.

"COME ON!" Dakota said, opening the back for us.

Edward laughed. "Bella wants to wait until Alice and Rosalie can come down to visit and I know that my parents and brother will want to be there," he said.

Dakota pouted. Smiling, I said, "You'll find out in a few weeks."

"Oh man!" Dakota said as Edward helped me up. "You know Jacob is going to pester me about this."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell him over coffee—"

"You should stay away from coffee Bella. It's one of the things that Dr. Zimmerman wanted you to stay away from."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell him tomorrow. Tell him that Dakota," I said, pointing at her.

She rolled her eyes and closed the doors after Edward climbed in. I stared down at the pictures. A boy and girl…I felt the tears forming again. Darn hormones! Dakota drove us back to the apartment and said "Camera Alert" again when we approached the paparazzi. I could hear them outside as Dakota drove past them, honking once and cursing as one of the paparazzi blocked her.

"Damn parasites," she muttered as she got us into the parking lot, a safe distance that the paparazzi couldn't see us. "They are going to be damn suspicious after seeing the van four times today."

"Screw them," Edward said, helping me down. "They need to leave us alone."

Dakota nodded.

"Tell Jacob to come up to our apartment tomorrow at eleven," I said, tomorrow being Saturday.

"Will do," Dakota said, closing the van doors.

She gave me a quick hug and a wink before heading towards the driver seat. "See ya Belly Bells," she shouted at me before taking off. I glared at what she said, knowing the double meaning.

Edward chuckled and led us back up stairs.

/\/\/\/\/\ - - - - - /\/\/\/\/\

"So Dakota said you wanted to talk to me," Jacob said, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, I did," I said, setting down the cup I was holding onto the coffee table. "Um, I wanted to let you know that…I'm pregnant."

There was a silence between us and I couldn't tell if it was comfortable or not. I looked up to see that Jacob was digesting what I was saying.

"You're pregnant?" he said.

I had to bite back a smile. Jacob was making it seem as though I was telling him that he was the father.

"Yes," I said. "I'm three months along."

Another moment of silence between us before Jacob said, "You knew at dinner that night?"

I nodded. "But I didn't want to overshadow your engagement announcement with my news. You just found out I was married that night."

Jacob nodded. He looked down at the coffee in his hands.

"Oh Jacob please say something," I said. I couldn't stand the silence now.

"I don't know what to say, Bella," he said. "Are you happy?"

I smirked slightly. "Outside of the cravings, I am happy. I'm having twins, a boy and a girl—but you _can't_ tell Dakota. She doesn't know yet, I want to tell _everyone_ at the same time the sexes."

He nodded and smiled. "I can't believe that little Bella is going to be a mother."

I laughed and hugged him. I knew he would understand.

/\/\/\/\/\ - - - - - /\/\/\/\/\

I growled as I slipped into a pair of sweats. I could no longer fit into my jeans and soon these sweats were going to be tight. I growled again. I needed to do the _one_ thing I hated the most.

I need to go shopping.

I hate shopping. Most of my clothes were picked out by Alice or Rosalie. But sadly Rosalie was in the United Kingdom for a photo shoot and Alice was in Last Vegas. And those two would have gone overboard.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed one of Edward's hoodies that he wore when he went to the gym and put it on. Rolling my hair up, I stuck it into the hood so that my brown locks were hidden. I needed to remain unseen by the hounds that were waiting outside the building. Finding a pair of shades, I grabbed my wallet and cell and headed down stairs.

I bit my lip and saw the people outside waiting for me; Edward had left earlier to get something to eat.

"It's not her," said one of the photographers.

I hurried away from them, flagging down one of the cabs which stopped before me.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked as I got in.

"Nordstrom," I said

About half an hour later I was looking among the racks. I held up the hanger, tilting my head. I was glad that I was able to do this, no one there to bother me. And I didn't have to have Alice or Rosalie forcing me to try on things. Sure there were a few sale ladies that were eyeing me but they kept at a distance as long as I looked like I knew what I was doing.

I placed the hanger back and walked slowly around, eyeing everything. There was lot in the maternity section here and I didn't really see anything that caught my—

"Oh, wow," I said, picking up a hanger and laughed.

It was a white long sleeve shirt that read in "Yes, I'm pregnant" in black letters. I looked down at the price tag and started gasping at the price. Fifty-two dollars! Oh lordy! I looked around and then back down at the tag. Just then my phone rang.

_Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize  
This could all pass you by  
Didn't I tell you  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

"Hey," I said, answering the phone.

"Hey where are you? I got back from getting food and my darling wife is gone. You know how worried I was?"

I bit my lip and looked down at that the floor.

"Sorry Edward, but I had to get a few things," I said.

"Like?" he hinted.

"Clothes. If you look hard enough one of your hoodies is gone and so is a pair of my sweats."

I heard rustling. "Yeap, my hoodie is missing. So I take it your clothes aren't fitting anymore?"

"Bingo, we have a winner."

Edward laughed. "So where are you?"

"Nordstrom," I said, looking down at the price tag. "And I think I shouldn't have. Everything is a bit…pricy."

"Bella, money isn't an issue. Get whatever you want." I bit my lip. "And stop biting your lip Bella." How did he how?! "I know you too well."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, but I promise not to buy no more than two-hundred dollars," I said.

Edward laughed. "Bella, money isn't an issue. Buy whatever you need."

"Alright, alright."

"I'll see you soon?"

"In an hour, tops," I said, looking around.

I hung up shortly after and looked around. I found a few shirts that were cute and a few jeans that would mold to me as my stomach…grew as the babies grew. I brought them up to the cashier who rung them up very, very happily. I felt faint when I saw the price and handed over the credit card that Edward had given me weeks ago.

Taking the bags, I flagged down a taxi and headed back to the apartment, dodging the paparazzi again by covering my head with the hood and my eyes with the glasses. They muttered curses as I passed. I didn't understand why they wanted to get pictures of me. Though Edward was counted as a celebrity because he is wealthy and an heir doesn't mean that I'm important.

"Hey," Edward said, meeting me in the hallway to take one of the two bags that I had and kissed me on the forehead. "I see you bought stuff."

"Yeah but I might have had a mild heart attack when I saw that total," I muttered as Edward laughed. "I'm just glad that no one spotted me."

I looked up at Edward who smiled down at me. My heart did a flip in my chest and my lips curved into a smile. And without much warning, Edward leaned down and kissed me on the lips, very slow, very tenderly that I felt a rush of emotions that I didn't understand…but I had never felt like this when all my other ex's kissed me. Why was this kiss different?

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER FIVETEEN**

"Alice…wh-why are you calling at this ungodly hour?" I muttered.

* * *

Well what do you think? Review, review. I want to hear what you guys have to say.

For those who are wondering when Bella and Edward are going to have some fluff, I have some fluff planned for them in 2 to 3 chapters. Patience and I'll make the chapter really, _really_ good. Also those who asked how many chapters this story will have, I'm aiming for 21…but there might be more.

Anyways, review, review. Love ya guys!

Huggles,  
N

PS—  
—Pictures for this story are finally up.  
—Editted by RockFan


	17. AN 2: I'm in the Hospital

Hey guys, I won't be updating for a while. I was having pain in my lower abdominal area and I went to the ER. I was admitted into the hospital for appendicitis. I had surgery at noon today and the darn silly thing was removed.

I'm fine, abit in pain but I'm alright. I'll get writing again soon.

Love Munchies!

Huggles,  
Nollie


	18. Chapter 15: Expecting and Announcement

**Hey everyone, I'm out of the hospital and yes the doctor gave me the 'ok' to write. Lol. Anyways before I get onto the chapter I would like to give thanks to all you guys who wished me to get well. You guys seriously made me tear up I mean…I got ****135 reviews**** from people wishing me to get well. –sniffles– I seriously love you guys, it meant a lot to see them while I was in the hospital. Anyways…I added this little bit really quick, everything below this was what I wrote **_**before**_** I went into the hospital…ENJOY!**

\/\/\/\ - - - - - /\/\/\/

AH! I have to give MAJOR props to LadyAkina who _totally_ guess what chapter 15 was going to be! -CLAPS!- Also to xlynnx for at least guess partly correct! Here is Chapter 15! Enjoy! (Except for LadyAkina who knows what happens, lmao!)

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Expecting and Announcement

Bella's POV

RING!

I groaned and stuck my head under the pillow in an attempt to silence the ringing of the phone. Edward had switched numbers earlier that week and the phone had been dead, so dead I serious began to wonder if we had a phone.

RING!

I angrily pulled my head from its little burrow where I had it in and glared at the clock. SEVEN O'CLOCK?! Who the hell would be calling me at seven o'clock?!

RING!

"EDWARD! PHONE!" I yelled before stuffing my head under the pillow again.

RING! RING!

I growled as I reached blindly for the phone. I found it in its cradle on the nightstand. Pressing 'ON,' I stuff the phone under the pillow and said, "Hello," though it was muffled badly by the large item that covered my head.

"Bella?"

"Alice?" I said, quickly pulling my head from under the pillow.

"Who else would be sound this great?" Alice said. I could tell she was smirking by her tone.

"Alice…wh-why are you calling at this ungodly hour?" I muttered. I really wanted sleep. Being pregnant made me consistently tired.

"Have you checked the paper this morning?"

"Alice, its seven o'clock in the morning! I was still asleep."

"Well I suggest now that you're up, you need to go get the paper."

"Why the hell would I need to get the paper _now_ when I can get it when I am really awake and have some of the decaffeinated tea that Edward got me?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your sorry ass out of bed and go get the damn paper!"

I cursed her as I threw the blankets off of me.

"There better be a good reason why I'm getting my ass out of my warm bed to go get the god damn paper," I muttered as I shuffled towards the front door.

"Trust me, there is," Alice said.

I could hear something in the background but I didn't pay much attention to it. The way it was my attention had remained asleep in the warm bed. I undid the dead bolt and the lock and opened the door. There standing in all their glory was Rosalie and Alice, Alice holding the paper.

"I told you there was a reason to get the paper," Alice said as she closed her cell phone.

"What the hell are you guys going here?" I said, hugging Alice and then Rosalie. "And when did you get home?"

"It was only a two day shoot. I told you I'd be home late last night," Rosalie said, pulling away.

"Anyways, onto more important matters," Alice said, giving me this…look.

"What important matters?" I asked, confused. It was too early in the morning for me to think.

Alice raised one eyebrow as she suddenly opened the paper to Page Six. I gasped when I read the headline.

"IS CULLEN EXPECTING?!"

And under it was a picture of me holding up the shirt that I liked, with this smile on my face. It wouldn't have been a big deal expect over my head clearly was the "MATERNITY" sign. If it wasn't for that stupid sign, I probably wouldn't have graced Page Six.

"How the hell did they get a picture?!" I shrieked as I snatched the paper from Alice to read the article.

_Is Cullen expecting? It's unsure if the newly weds are expecting, but sources say that Isabella Cullen, wife to the heir of the Cullen fortune, was spotted shopping for maternity clothes. Edward Cullen refused to comment about the matter, though his lawyer released a statement early this morning: _"If Isabella and Edward Cullen are expecting, the couple will announce it. However right now, please respect their privacy." _We'll keep you updated on Baby Cullen once we have conformation._

I crumpled the paper as best as I could and threw it at Alice and Rosalie. They both dodged it, leaning away from it so that the paper sailed between them. I blew a raspberry and folded my arms across my chest. I know I seemed a bit childish but I was pregnant.

"How the hell did you find out?" I muttered, pouting just slightly.

"Me? I read the paper this morning," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"I meanwhile read it on Internet _last night_," Alice said, sitting down beside me. "I booked a flight straight from Vegas to here after I found out."

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Rosalie asked, sitting down on the armrest beside me.

"And why didn't you take me with you to Nordstrom!?" Alice said, grasping my arm.

"First off, I _was_ going to tell you guys," I pointed out. "Edward and I were going to have all of you guys come on next weekend and we were going to tell everyone we knew that I was pregnant."

"So you're saying no one knows you are?"

"They do now," I said, pointing at the balled up paper on the floor. "Damn paper. And no, Dakota and Jacob know. I had to tell Dakota because she helped get us to the OB/GYN for our check up. And you know Jacob, he puts things together. And why I didn't take you to go shopping with you? Because you would have dragged me from store to store when really I only need a few things in the first place."

Alice huffed and pouted. "Oh don't worry, we will go shopping _later_," she said with an evil grin plastered on her face. Just then the phone rang…again. I groaned and stood to go answer it.

"Hello?" I said, picking it up.

"Bella, darling dear, I just read some interesting news in the paper this morning that you are _expecting_," said Esme, Edward's mother.

"Hi Esme," I said, walking back towards the couch to sit down.

"So is it true? That you're pregnant?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I had picked up the habit from Edward who pinched his nose bridge every time he was talking business especially when he didn't want to be talking about it.

"You know what? How about I tell you and everyone else over lunch today? How does that sound?" I asked, biting my lip. I only wanted to say it once.

"Lunch sounds fine," Esme said, sounding happy.

I scheduled a time and location to have lunch now I just needed to tell Edward. I wonder if he was busy?

* * *

Edward's POV

I felt like yanking out my hair. It seemed like everyone was bothering me. Tanya had called me this morning, _early this morning_, that there was a problem with one of the trails that I had to come in. Now one of the coworkers was driving me nuts with his cough and I couldn't seem to get anything done.

"Edward, you have guests," Tanya buzzed

"I'm busy," I snapped.

Suddenly the door opened. Tanya stood at the door, giving me this…_look_ as Emmett and some other guy holding a baby, one arm behind her back.

"Congrats…_daddy_," Emmett said, smirking as he entered the office to plop himself down in the chair before me.

"What the hell are you talking about? And who are you?" I asked, pointing a finger at the blonde guy.

"Jasper Hale," he said, said, offering me his hand. "I'm Rosalie Hale's twin brother…I'm also Bella's friend Alice's husband."

"Edward Cullen," I said, shaking his hand before turning to glare at Emmett. "Now…what the hell are you talking about?"

"Tanya, paper," Emmett said, snapping his fingers.

Tanya rolled her eyes and unrolled a newspaper that she held behind her back and then opened it to Page Six.

"Oi," I said, closing my eyes.

"So," Emmett said, smirking, "you're a…_daddy_?"

I opened my mouth to say something when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I snapped into the phone, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"E-E-Edward?" said the timid sweet voice of my wife.

"Oh God, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," I said, hanging up head.

"It's okay. Is…is everything okay?"

"That depends on what you mean by 'everything'," I said, rubbing my temples.

"Have you seen today's paper?"

"As a matter of fact, its staring at me in the face," I muttered, looking up to see the paper still in Tanya's hands.

"I swear Edward, I have no idea how that picture was taken."

"It's okay Bella. Just because they aren't carrying a Canon doesn't mean that they aren't able to take pictures. Anyone with a camera phone can take one."

"Right."

"We're going to have to make a statement about that. I'm glad that my lawyer has handled all the comments so far but we're going to have to release one soon."

"Can we at least tell your family first?"

"Of course," I said, resting my head into my palm.

"Speaking of which," Bella said, sounding a bit timid again. "Alice and Rosalie are here and your mother called. I suggested that we meet over lunch…so we can inform everyone at once. Does that sound…good?"

"Sounds perfect," I said. "I need to get away from the office and I'm sure my…_brother_ here—" I threw a glare at Emmett who just smirked "—want to know if he's an uncle or not."

"At least he's not demanding to know if he needs to buy blue or pink paint for the _nursery_.

Oh right! Nursery…we needed to start planning that.

"I guess they'll know at lunch," I said.

"Well I better run," Bella said.

"See you at lunch, Olive Garden sound great?"

"It's perfect. See you later."

I said my good bye and hung up. I banged my head against my desk like a child before muttered aloud, "I have a headache."

"I'll fetch the Aleve," Tanya said.

"Anyways, Jasper, how old is—?" Emmett asked, turning towards Jasper and the sleeping baby in his hands.

"Jasmine," Jasper said, "and she's five months."

I massaged my temples as Emmett and Jasper talked about something I wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Bella's POV

I had managed to get away from Alice and Rosalie and everyone else before lunch, giving me time to relax before I had to face the firing squad—I mean…family and friends. I had arrived at the restaurant, surprised that the paparazzi didn't follow me.

"Welcome to Olive Garden," said the hostess. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," I said, looking around. "I'm here with—"

"Bella," Edward said, smiling as he walked away from the restrooms.

I smiled, watching the hostess give me a disapproving look.

"Hey," Edward said, kissing me once on the forehead while wrapping his arm around my waist. "Everyone is here."

"Has anyone ordered yet?" I asked as Edward led me towards a small private area near the back.

"Yeah, sorry but I ordered the _Tour of Italy_ and I thought you and I would share."

"That's fine," I said, smiling.

"Bella, dear," Esme said, smiling as she saw me, waving one hand elegantly in the air.

I tried to smile as I looked around the table, noting everyone there, but it came out weak.

Edward leaned towards me as he pulled out my seat and whispered, "Relax. There is nothing to worry about."

_Right_, I thought. This was our friends and his family. So why did I feel like running in the opposite direction?

"So we all know why we're here," Edward said, sitting down.

"Cut the small chat," Alice said, bouncing in here seat. Jasper laid one hand on Alice's shoulder, keeping her still. "Are you or are you not expecting and if you are, I need to know the sex because interior designers book up months in advance and I have one in mind to do the nursery."

I bit my lip while Edward chuckled, taking one of my hands in his, his thumb rubbing circles in my palm.

"It's true…we're expecting," I said.

"Ah!"

Suddenly, everyone started talking at once. Emmett and Carlisle both congratulated Edward while Rosalie, Alice, and Esme all gushed about baby things like clothes and furniture and…and _stuff_.

"How far along are you?" Jasper asked above the babble. Jasper was feeding a bottle of pumped breast milk to his darling daughter whose eyes keep darting around at everyone and everything.

"Thirteen weeks now," I said, laying a hand on my stomach.

"That means it was a honeymoon baby," Alice said, whose smile couldn't be bigger.

"Okay, Bella, and now the second most important question," Rosalie said, leaning onto the table.

I barely contained a smirk as I looked at Edward.

"You'll be needed both colors," Edward said, smirking as he winked at me and then looked at everyone else.

The room remained quiet, as everyone looked puzzled. Suddenly something must have clicked in Alice's mind for her face went slack with surprise and she started stuttering.

"We're expecting twins," Edward said, kissing out entwined hands, "one boy and one girl."

"AH!"

The loud babble started up again as everyone started talking all at once. I bit my lip and wondered what was going to happen next.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

LOTS OF FLUFF!!! Lol what else do you want me to say : )

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. For those who are wondering how I am, I don't want to go into a lot of detail. If you want to know how I am, you can read my blog on my website for more info. If you don't want to read it, brief summary: I'm fine, tired, sore, and on lots of meds. Anyways, I'm cutting this short because my pain killers kicked in and now I'm feeling sleepy.**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**

**PS—  
—This was edited by ****RachelRay93**


	19. Chapter 16: Shower, Release, and Date

I had an AN here about the characters that were casted for the Cullen family…but I decided I'll blog about that instead so check my blog about what I said about the Cast (and please leave responses there about what you think of the cast, I want reviews just for the story. P&T!)…

ANYWAYS! Here is Chapter 16, it is in _**three**_ parts (I promised fluff so I didn't want to lie to you guys so its like…three short chapters _**combined**_ : ) lol)… ENJOY!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

**The Baby Shower…**

Bella's POV

Okay where does the term "baby shower" come from? I bet it's because people start to _shower_ you with _baby stuff_. I bet that's why. And why am I on this topic? Because…Alice threw an impromptu baby shower the following day we told everyone the sex of our kids. Even Dakota, who wasn't at lunch that day still found out the sex of the children, still managed the impromptu shower.

"Alice," I whined as Alice placed me before a large mound of gifts. "Seriously, you guys didn't need to do this."

Alice scoffed. "Bella, _every_ expecting mother has a baby shower," she said.

I so badly didn't want to be here. But Alice, Rosalie, Dakota, and Esme all wanted to give me a small private baby shower.

"Alice, where are we going to put all this stuff?" I said, eyeing some of the large items that I could tell were furniture.

"In the guest bedroom, duh silly," Dakota said, smiling.

I felt myself panic. The guest bedroom? That was where I was sleeping! Where the heck would I sleep now? I bet Edward would give me the Master bedroom and take the living room if I asked him to but a wave of guilt hit me.

Edward has been nothing but patience and…loving since I moved into his apartment. He has even gone out of his way to please my cravings of cheeseburgers. He has yet to complain about anything even when I could see at times that Edward was stressed out. Maybe I should give him a shoulder massage next time.

And another thing I notice is that I have slowly stopped to despising this marriage and Edward and slowly started to…what? Like him I guess was the best word to label how I was feeling right now. And it didn't help to see Edward trying to bake chocolate chip cookies and sweeten me up on chocolate cake (that I know he bought because he couldn't bake it his life depended on it). Really, how could I hate a guy who was taking care of me, someone who didn't want to be married to him nor want his kids at first?

Maybe…maybe…I could sleep with Edward—in the nonsexual way of course! I'll admit it would be nice to have a bed-warmer to cuddle next too. I bit my lip. Maybe—

"Okay, Bella you have to open the big things first," Alice said, bouncing on her feet, looking oh so excited.

I sighed. I ended up opening two bassinet cradles: one in pink for the girl and one in blue for the boy, a changing table that looked like a dresser, a two seated black stroller, pink and blue car seats, baby slings, two diaper bags (both look the same except there was a pink ribbon around one and blue around the other), and lots of clothes, diapers, bottles, and a few other things.

"I don't know what to say," I said, eyeing everything that I opened.

"A thank you would work," Rosalie said, smiling as she stood in the kitchen at the cappuccino maker.

"Although you don't have to say thank you," Esme said, patting my hand.

"Yeah, just the fact that you let me shop is a thank you enough," Alice said, all in bliss that I didn't pitch a fit at the sight of all the stuff I got.

I rolled my eyes while everyone else laughed.

_Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize  
This could all pass you by  
Didn't I tell you  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

I made a quick dash for my back pocket where my cell phone was.

"If that's hubby boy, tell him yes he can come in," Alice said, giggling at the ring tone.

I rolled my eyes and opened my phone.

"Hey," I said.

"Can you ask Alice if its okay for us to come up?" Edward asked, voices sounding in the distance.

I threw an eye roll in Alice's direction, who just laughed. "You can come up Edward," I muttered. "But I should warn you, our living room is over flooded with baby stuff."

"IT IS NOT!" Alice shrieked.

Edward laughed. "Do I need to save you from drowning in it?"

"You're saving me by just coming up."

"It's not that bad."

I heard keys in the distance and the lock click. I waited until I heard—

"Holy Shit!"

—before saying, "That's what you think."

The ladies around me laughed as the guys made their way slowly into the living room.

"Well I can officially say that I'm having a baby," Edward muttered, eyeing the room with his hands on his hips.

Everyone laughed. It was another hour to two before everyone left the apartment, each couple holding hands.

"Well that was an event…do you want Chinese?" Edward asked.

I laughed and nodded. After ordering Chinese take out, which was delivered (poor delivery boy had to deal with the hounds outside our building, though they probably didn't bother him that much), Edward and I sat on the couch, eating.

"Where are you going to put all this?" Edward asked, pointing his chopsticks at the…_baby stuff_.

I swallowed my bit of orange chicken and bit my lip. "Alice said that the stuff was going into the guest bedroom, which will later be turned into a nursery," I said, playing with a piece of chicken with my chopsticks.

Edward didn't say anything for so long that I looked up from the chicken to see that Edward was just looking at me. There was no emotion on his face and I couldn't tell what Edward thinking but he just kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Edward finally looked away and down at his take out carton. "If you want the master bedroom, I'm willing to take the couch," he said, playing with his food now.

I self something in me ache. "I was actually think about this earlier," I said, looking down at my food, "that maybe…I could just…you know sleep with you."

I heard something fall with a plop that caused me to look up. Edward was staring at me again, a look of shock on his face. He had dropped his carton into his laptop; luckily it only had a few inches to fall so it didn't spill.

"Uh, er…repeat that," Edward said, clearing his throat.

I had to laugh. I seldom saw Edward unnerved that I found it funny.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said, smiling. "I meant…you know…that we can _sleep_ in one bed."

"And you would want that?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"I did suggest it," I pointed out.

"Yeah still," Edward said, shaking his head. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I tilted my head and gave him a look. Resting one hand on his knee, I leaned into him and kissed him gently and slowly.

Pulling away, I smiled, "I'm sure you won't make me uncomfortable by cuddling…unless that's a turn on then I might have to kick you out of the bed."

Edward laughed, throwing his head back to laugh. He pulled me closer and kissed me on the forehead. Then with his lips against my skin, he whispered, "Whatever makes you happy."

* * *

…**the Press Release…**

Edward's POV

After we finished the Chinese take out, Bella and I started to move the few things that she had in guest room into the master bedroom. You cannot _believe_ how happy it was seeing Bella put her shirts into the dresser, adding her touch to the master bedroom. I had wanted this since the beginning but I didn't want to pressure her. I wanted her to be comfortable around me and then welcome me. I gave her the space she needed and yet tried by simple kisses on her forehead and other little notions to show her my feelings.

Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled. I smiled back while my heart felt like it was going to burst. I realized the smile right away. It was the one that I saw...but only in my memories. And there it was, the smile that light her eyes, the smile that showed she was truly happy…like a child playing in the sand.

I pushed the memories away and said, "You sure you don't need any help?"

Bella rolled her eyes, the smile though remain on her face. "Edward, I'm pregnant not disabled. I'm sure I'm able to put away shirts."

I laughed. "Sorry, but I feel like I need to help. To do _something_," I said.

She smirked. "You will be doing something when you move all the baby stuff into the now _nursery_."

I groaned. "I'll have to call Emmett and Jasper to help me."

"I see you made a friend out of Jasper," she said.

"Well he's a friend of yours, also a husband of a friend of yours, and he's _also_ the brother to _my_ brother's girlfriend. Besides he's a good guy. I like him."

Bella laughed as she flopped onto the bed, using the remote to turn on the TV that was in the room.

"Yeah, Jasper is a good guy," she said, scooting back until she rested against the pillows.

I joined her on it, resting next to her. She cuddled closer to me, my heart nearly bursting from my chest, and clicked through the channels.

"And now onto the celebrity news," said a female reporter quickly before Bella flipped past it.

"Whoa, wait, go back," I said, catching something on the bottom of the channel as she flipped.

She looked up at me but turned back.

"Lately, the public has been interesting in what the heir of the Cullen fortune is doing now-a-days, especially since he's quick marriage to Isabella Swan over three months ago. And everyone is wondering if the couple is expecting—"

The channel changed to interviews of people on the street, each in their own way giving their intake if (which we are but they didn't know that) expecting or not.

"—sources say that Isabella Cullen _is_ expecting. She was seen inside Nordstrom a few days ago, shopping for maternity clothes—" the picture of Bella shopping that I've seen in the papers "—and recently Alice Hale, Rosalie Hale—both friends of Edward and Isabella Cullen—and even Mrs. Esme Cullen were seen buying baby items at different locations. But what seals the deal was an eyewitness who heard the couple telling family and friends that they were indeed expecting…and to make it sweeter was that they were expecting twins! Though the couple has not released a statement on if a Baby Cullen is expecting, it seems pretty solid that they are. And after the break—" **(AN: lmao ****Doppler17****, told ya I'll somehow add that someone over heard them tell everyone that they were expecting:P )**

I groaned and covered my eyes.

"Edward," Bella said softly beside me.

"We're going to have to make a statement soon," I muttered, rubbing my hand down my face.

"I know," Bella said sadly.

I kissed her forehead. "It's okay Bella."

"They're going to keep following me around right?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said, "I'll see if my lawyer can come up with something that they will leave you alone or at least keep away at a distance."

She sighed. "I guess this is something that the girlfriend…or _wife_ of a Cullen has to deal with."

Kissing her forehead once more, I tilted her head so that she looked up at me. "Yes, but I'll be here no matter what. Okay? I'm not leaving you any time soon."

She bit her lip and nodded. Smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the nose.

"Now let's get to sleep."

"Edward," Bella whispered, grabbing my hand as I made to get out of bed. "Can…can I be there when you make the statement?"

I smiled. "If you want to then sure, I'm not going to say no to anything you want."

\/\/\/\/\ - - - - - /\/\/\/\/  
**(AN: I'm totally winging this part now AH!)**

There were so many reporters at the small press release and Bella was looking a bit panicked struck.

"Breath Bella," I whispered, brushing a hand down her hair.

"There are so many," she said.

"You don't have to do this."

"No, no, I want to," she said, breathing while fanning air towards her.

"You ready?" my lawyer asked, giving me this 'hurry up' look.

I nodded and wrapped one arm around Bella. As we made our way towards the microphones, the bulbs went flashing and questions were starting to be shouted out at us.

My lawyer spoke first, adjusting his glasses.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen will make a brief statement, followed by questions if they wish," he muttered before turning towards me and gave a brief nod.

I gave Bella a smile before speaking. "My wife and I would like to announce that we are expecting sometime this spring. According to the OB/GYN, she is 13 weeks along now and is carrying twins. We also would like to say now that if you would please give us some space. It's hard to get work done or to even relax while you reporters and paparazzi are hounding us. I do not want my wife stressed especially by you. I will not take any questions right now."

I pulled Bella closer to me and walked away. Those there were pretty angry, throwing questions at us anyways. I knew that chances are that they would hound us with them but they would go away…hopefully.

I gave a big sigh as we arrived back at our apartment before groaning as my blackberry went off.

"What is it?" Bella asked, watching me as I pulled out my blackberry.

**To**: Cullen, Edward  
**From**: Tanya  
**Subject**: Need to come in  
A report is due soon and  
you need to come in to look at it.  
Sorry.

I groaned.

"Sorry Bella, I need to go into the office," I said, typing out a reply to inform Tanya that I would be in soon.

"Oh, it's okay," Bella said, sitting down.

I bit my lip and looked at Bella. A question had been in my head for awhile now and I really wanted to ask her. _Oh what the hell_, I thought, _I'll ask her_.

"Bella," I asked, fiddling with my blackberry.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up at me.

"I know that we haven't had our first date…and I was wondering…do you want to go out tonight." Ah man! I sounded like a high school freshman asking out a girl out.

Bella smiled slightly. "Edward Cullen…are you stuttering?"

I groaned. "Fine, I'll take that as a no."

"No, no," she said, looking alarmed. "Sorry I didn't mean to tease you. Of course, I'll go out with you tonight. Sounds great actually."

I felt my heart swell. "Really, you will?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. Good question…

* * *

…**and the Date**

Bella's POV

"He was actually stuttering?!" Alice squealed as looked through the many dresses that she _just_ bought when I told her that I was going on a date with Edward.

I laughed. "It was so cute," I said, smiling at the memory.

"Aw I wish I saw it," Rosalie said. Rosalie was fixing my hair and make-up. "If it's anything like what Emmett does I bet it was cute."

"It was," I said, nodding.

"Hey, don't do that," Rosalie said, poking me in the shoulder.

"Sorry," I muttered as my cell went off, Edward's ring tone sounding through the entire room.

"Lover boy is calling," Rosalie said with a smile while Alice snickered.

"Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes as I opened my cell.

**From**: Edward  
**To**: Bella  
Pick u up 7?

Rosalie read the message over my shoulder. "You'll be ready by then," she said, nodding her head.

I rolled my eyes and responded.

**From**: Bella  
**To**: Edward  
Rose says I'll b ready by then.

"Hey! Don't tell him I'm here!" Rosalie said.

I laughed as I pressed send. "Too late and don't think about burning me," I said.

Alice smirked. "Yeah, Edward would kill us if we hurt his wife."

**From**: Edward  
**To**: Bella  
Don't R&A know that ur beautiful already?

"AW!" Rosalie and Alice said, reading the message over my shoulder.

"Hey," I said, holding the phone to my chest.

"Type this," Rosalie said and told me to type. I raised one eyebrow but did it anyways.

**From**: Bella  
**To**: Edward  
Rose says that I'll be jump-alicious…w/e that means

Alice and Rosalie laughed as I hit send and then laughed harder when I got a response back.

**From**: Edward  
**To**: Bella  
OH LORD HAVE MERCY!!!

"What does jump-alicious mean?" I asked, looking up at them.

Alice was laughing so hard that she actually did fall to the floor as Rosalie explained what the word meant. I went red in the face.

"ROSALIE!" Both Rosalie and Alice laughed harder.

"Oh god, I need to pee," Alice said, clutching her side. Rosalie laughed harder.

"You guys need lives," I muttered and typed out a response.

**From**: Bella  
**To**: Edward  
I'm going 2 kill R&A now.

"Hey we're helping you get ready!" Rosalie said, going back to my hair.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at Edward's response.

**From**: Edward  
**To**: Bella  
LMAO have fun, I'll be killing Emmett meanwhile

Huh?

**From**: Bella  
**To**: Edward  
Y?

"Oh lord, if I know Emmett like I do, he probably said—" Rosalie started.

**From**: Edward  
**To**: Bella  
He said 'ur jump-alicious that means I need condoms…wait 2 late, already got u prego'

I gasped while Rosalie finished lamely, "—something stupid." Alice laughed.

**From**: Bella  
**To**: Edward  
Kick him in balls for me

Rosalie laughed. "I should probably stick up with him considering I'm his girlfriend."

**From**: Edward  
**To**: Bella  
LMAO will do. C u soon. XoX

"He is so sweet," Alice said, looking over my shoulder again.

I nodded. The girls helped me get ready after that and no one mentioned 'jump-alicious' after that. I felt so nervous that I felt like I was a high school freshman that just got asked out but a hot senior.

"Perfect," Alice said, holding up one of the black numbers that she just bought. "And it's maternity so it will curve to your little baby bump."

"Hey leave my baby bump alone," I snapped, resting on the small hump that was there now.

They laughed and finished helping me into the dress.

"You are definitely jump-alicious," Alice said before she broke down laughing.

"You're pathetic," I said, angry some.

"Yeah but you love us," Rosalie said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, sadly I do."

"HEY!" they both said.

Edward arrived to kick me up at seven on the dot.

"Wow Bella…you look _beautiful_," Edward breathed, reaching for my hand.

I blushed. I did look pretty good in the black dress.

"Have fun kids!" Alice called as Edward closed the door.

"Get out of the apartment by ten!" Edward shouted just before the door closed.

I laughed. "So where are you taking me?" I asked as Edward as he led me towards where he parked the car.

He smiled as he held the door open. "A surprise," he said with a wink.

\/\/\/\/\ - - - - - /\/\/\/\/

"Didn't I tell you that we wouldn't be lying to my parents?" Edward asked as he sat across from me.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. He took me to the Italian place in SoHo that we had told his parents where we had our first date.

"I vaguely remember that," I said, smirking.

He glared at me but then turned to our waiter and help order our dinner considering everything seemed to be in Italian.

"So how was work?" I asked him as the waiter turned away to bring us bread and olive oil.

"It was…stressful," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm so glad that at least I had this date to look forward to though."

I smiled as the waiter put down a basket of bread and a small plate which he then poured olive oil on. Edward and I made small talk as the night continued, even shared a few laughs. I even told him about stories when I was little, living in Forks, Washington with my parents.

"Yeah, I loved skipping in the rain," I said as the main source was brought out.

"I somehow can see you as the type of girl who skipped and sung in the rain," Edward said, smiling.

"Well skipping, singing on the other hand…no," I said, flinching. "I'm not that great of a singer."

"I bet you are."

I blushed. "There was one time, when I was younger, that I did sing. I was maybe five…six and I would sing with this guy that I knew in Forks. I can't remember him or his name but I knew that his mom and mine were like best friends. Anyways, there was one time that where we sat at the park and he happened to fall. To make him stop crying, I sung him one song." I slowly trailed off, lost in memories. Shaking my head, I smiled. "The day after that…he…left," I finished sadly, looking down on my plate.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, taking one of my hands.

"It's okay," I said, smiling. "He was my best friend then…you're my best friend now."

Edward smiled and kissed our entwined hands. Dinner was delicious and dessert was even better. As we entered the apartment, I was all smiles.

"I had a great time," I said.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, me too," he said, unlocking the front door before turning to me.

Edward leaned against the door, smiling at me. We stood there, smiling at each other. Edward's hand was still holding mine, his thumb rubbing circles in my palm.

Oh wow…his eyes are really green, like emeralds, but lighter on the inside and dark on the outside. I could get lost in those eyes…

…

…wait I am getting lost in those eyes…anyone have a map? No? That's okay, I like being lost in his eyes.

I felt myself slowly lean towards him…or was he leaning towards me…or _maybe_ we're both leaning towards each other. Either way we were closely coming together to the point were we were nose to nose. I could see how long and dark his lashes were…which by the way was not far, I had tiny lashes that Alice had to use lots of mascara. I could feel his warm breath mingle with mine. I could smell his musky scent that I like so much.

"You know," I whispered, my eyes half masked. "I don't normally kiss on the first date."

Edward smiled, one side going higher than the other…the smile that I liked to see on him. I smiled because he was smiling.

And then there was no more space between us as we leaned in and kissed.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

It really isn't a sneak peak but I'll say that everyone will _LOVE_ chapter 17!

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'm sorry if this AN seems short but I'm in some pain and I need to take my medication again –sigh–

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—The next chapter I'll be doing a Q&A. If there is any questions you want to ask, PM or email me them (its easier to keep the Questions if they are in PM or Email). I'm doing this partly because I'm bored in my dorm but also because I know you guys have questions.  
—Also if you guys have ANY idea for songs for each of the chapters (expect chapter 1 and 2), I've been slacking off on the my playlist and I need ideas. So if you guys PM or email them to me include the name of the song, the artist, and the chapter you think its perfect for and I'll see if the song is _perfect_ for that said chapter…or any other chapter. P & T (That's Please and Thankie btw)  
—**All items mentioned in the baby shower and also Bella's dress are on my webpage.**  
—I want to keep the baby names a _**secret**_ until I post about their birth so each time I update, I'll tell you what names were not the highest….starting now…The two lowest baby names was **Vincent**, with a total of 31 votes, and **Angelina**, with 26 votes. –tear, tear– By the way, when I post the baby names, I'll let you know which names I was cheering for (I didn't vote duh).**  
**—This was edited by RachelRay93, who _also _helped picked out all the items used in the story.


	20. Chapter 17: Romance & Seduction

More fluff. I wanted one more chapter of fluff before I start the _incline_ towards the _climax_ of the story…which you'll probably hate me _**dearly**_ for. Anyways, more fluff. I've said to a few people that fluff is like the filling of a cake or a pie. You need it to make it sweet. Well this is _LEMONY_ fluff –hint, hint—wink, wink– lol.

Also I have to give major thanks to all you reviewers. Why? Well if it wasn't for you, then this story wouldn't have over 1000 reviews. I was taking a look at my stats and if you guys keep reviewing nearly 80 per chapter, by the time I finish this story, 'Hitched' will have more reviews than 'Being Schooled in Love'. –Gasp!– Yeah! So major huggles to you guys. Anyways here is chapter 17….ENJOY!!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Romance & Seduction  
**(Warning: this chapter is the reason why the story is M!)**

Edward's POV

I pulled away from Bella for a moment. I was in pure heaven, just standing there with my lips against hers. I wish I could be like that forever but I have other plans.

"Come on," I said, opening the door. "Let's get out of the cold hallway."

Bella smiled and followed me into the room.

"Whoa," she breathed, looking around the softly lit room.

Whoa was right. Alice and Rosalie _totally_ went overboard after we left. The room was softly lit with millions of different size candles. Roses where on every counter top, the pedals the shades of red, pink, white, and yellow. And in the kitchen, we spotted a tray containing clean strawberries and a small fondue set filled with chocolate. There was also a bottle of wine chilling in ice in the sink. I found a folded slip of paper with my name on it. Picking it up, I was wonder what the heck could Alice and Rosalie have to say about this.

_For Romance and Seduction  
__**DON'T RUIN IT!**__  
Love,  
Alice & Rosalie x_

"Well..." Bella said, turning around in the kitchen. I looked up from the paper. Bella looked at it and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh a note that Alice and Rosalie left," I said.

"Oh…do I want to know what they have to say?" Bella said, smiling slightly.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She went willingly into them, resting her face and hands against my chest. My heart went seriously in overtime that I bet Bella would hear it. Slowly she pulled away and bit her lip.

"I guess we shouldn't let Alice and Rosalie's work go to waste," she said timidly, her hands still against my chest, one lying right over my heart.

"You know we don't have to," I said, taking her hand in mine.

She shrugged. "I need to relax," she said, pulling her hand slowly from mine. "We both need to."

She picked up the strawberries and chocolate and slowly turned around, heading slowly towards the master bedroom. I remained in the kitchen, staring after her. I quickly searched for my phone to send a quick message—

**From**: Edward  
**To**: Alice; Rosalie  
Idk if I want 2 kill u…or ty

I quickly turned off my phone, set it down on the counter, picked up the bottle of wine (already opened, thanks to Alice and Rosalie) and the glasses and headed slowly after Bella.

The master bedroom was similar to the living room. It was lit with candles and rose pedals were everywhere. Bella stood before the bed, reading something.

"Bella?" I said, setting the wine and glasses down on the bedside tables.

Bella folded the paper and started to bit her lip, the paper tapping against her palm.

"Bella," I said, wanting to badly to snap my fingers in front of her face.

"Edward, do you mind if I…if I go take a bath before bed?" Bella said, looking shyly up at me.

"No, go a head," I said, surprised and curious to why she asked.

"Whew, thanks," she said, laughing. "I really want to get all this make-up that Alice and Rosalie applied."

I had to chuckle a bit at that. "Yeah they did put a lot on, but you do look beautiful."

Bella smiled and kissed me on the cheek before heading into the bathroom. I heard water running a few minutes later.

Sitting down on the bed, I listened to Bella hum in the bathroom. I wished I would hear her sing. I bet she sings beautifully but the sound of her humming. That boy from her childhood was lucky. _Darn lucky_, I thought, looking down at the wedding band on my hand.

I needed to get better wedding bands. I had yet to get real wedding bands, still wearing the cheap one that I got in Vegas. Maybe after tonight, I'll take Bella down to a jewelry store…probably Tiffany…and pick out better wedding bands. Maybe…maybe after the babies are born, Bella and I could have a real wedding, surrounded by friends and family. A wedding where a real priest married us, not a wanna-be-Elvis, Bella all dressed in beautiful white.

I rubbed my shoulders. I had a long time to think about another wedding. Right now, I better think about the present and the present right now, Bella was taking a baby, getting ready for bed. I shrugged out of my jacket and undid my tie, the darn thing keep bothering me through dinner. I undid a few buttons and groaned as I suddenly thought about work. I don't know why I suddenly did but I couldn't help but tense up at the thought of the work I needed to do.

I heard a soft click of what sounded like a door opening and the smell of something sweet. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that Bella slowly crawled onto the bed as the bed dipped slightly. I could see her behind me as her hands touched my shoulders gently, smelled whatever she had used.

"You're tense," Bella muttered as she began to massage my shoulders.

I moaned as she pressed into the muscles. "Oh god, that feels good," I muttered, leaning into her touch.

I heard Bella's husky laughed as she pressed her lips into the back of my neck and continued to work the tight muscles.

"Why are you so tensed?" Bella whispered close to my ear, her lips touching my ear. She applied lip-gloss.

"All the work that I still have waiting for me," I muttered. "Things are going right."

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, kissing the area behind my ear.

I pulled away from her hands and turned around to say something to her but I froze at the sight of her. She was sat back on her heels, dressed in a black silk babydoll. Her lips were glossed in what seemed to be a berry pink. Her body shimmered in some either lotion or something. Oh she was a siren…jump-alicious as Rosalie said earlier. I rained in my hormones especially if I wanted this night to last…

* * *

Bella's POV

I felt self conscious as Edward continued to stare at me. I bit my glossed lip and wondering if I was should have done this. I took a bath like Alice said in the note, using the bubble bath stuff. I even used the body shimmer and the cream that Alice left in the bathroom. I knew right away that they were from Victoria's Secret, especially the black babydoll that was hanging up for me.

It was completely out what would be my comfort zone normally but I did it anyways, including giving Edward a massage that he seemed to have loved.

"Say something," I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"You look…beautiful," Edward whispered. I felt him move closer to me. "Let's lean against the backboard."

I looked up to see Edward move to rest against the pillows. I followed suit, to rest against the pillows and against the backboard. Edward uncorked the bottle of wine and poured two glasses of the red wine.

"Thanks," I said, taking the glass and taking a good healthy drink. **(AN: before u chastise me about Bella drinking while pregnant, its okay for her to drink **_**a little bit**_** but **_**not a lot**_

"Strawberry?" Edward asked, holding out a strawberry, covered in the chocolate.

I nodded, setting my glass onto the table beside me, and let him feed me a strawberry. My lips brushed his fingers as I took a bite of the fruit. I closed my eyes at I chewed on the bite before swallowing.

I reached over him to get to the fruit and chocolate that was on the table beside the bed, my chest brushing against Edward. I heard him inhale which caused me to smile a bit and bravery to pulse through my veins. I dipped the strawberry in to the chocolate and pulled back so that I could feed it to him. He opened his mouth and I feed him the fruit but not before chocolate dripped onto the bit of chest that was exposed when Edward undid his shirt.

"Sorry," I muttered and did something I don't think I would have ever did.

I dipped my head and licked the chocolate off his chest. Edward moaned causing me to laugh.

"Minx," Edward muttered as I kissed the way up his neck to his lips.

"Hmm, maybe," I said, smiling and offered him the rest of the berry.

Edward's green eyes remained on me as he slowly finished the bite. I licked my lips as he swallowed and turned to dip a strawberry into the chocolate. He offered me the berry, a look in his eyes. I went to take a bite of the offered fruit but instead of it reaching my mouth Edward slowly trailed it down my neck, chest and down the valley between my breast. I gasped feeling the tip of the strawberry tease the skin, the chocolate cool against my skin before Edward's tongue started to lick it off, his tongue warm. I arched as Edward's tongue reached the valley between. Edward slowly lowered me onto the bed, kissing his way up my neck to my lips. We kissed tenderly as Edward's hands skimmed over my exposed skin. We pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Oh God, Bella," Edward whispered, his breath mingling with mine, his lips just an inch above mine.

I stared into his green eyes and gently ran my hand across his cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, bending his head to trail his nose down the slope of my neck and then back up to kiss me.

I pulled him closer, feeling the muscles ripple under my touch. One of Edward's hands slowly pushed down one of the straps of the baby doll while the other one remained fixed to caressing my cheek. I felt the briefest of caresses against my breast that suddenly became exposed before it was cupped underneath. I pulled my lips away from his to gasp at the warmth.

Something must have clicked in Edward's head for he suddenly pulled quickly away from me.

"Oh my God, I didn't…I didn't mean to go this far tonight," He said, sitting up and running a hand through his head.

I felt confusion and tears start to form.

"Oh no, Bella, don't cry," Edward said, spotting my eyes that were starting to go red.

"Y-y-you don't want me?" Oh lord I sound breathless and whiney…and the tears!

"Oh god, no Bella, please, please don't cry," Edward whispered, brushing away the tears. "Please, please, _don't_ cry. I want you, I really do…I've wanted you since I first saw you. But I don't want to let my want for you overpower your comfort. I want you to want me."

I blinked. He didn't think I didn't want him? "What makes you think I don't want you?" I whispered, sitting up and scooting closer to him.

Edward looked away. "Edward," I whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek.

I made him turn his face towards mine, made his green eyes clash with mine brown ones. I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. I pulled away to see Edward's eyes darken. Without so much as moving my hand from his cheek, I took his other hand in mine and laid it against my breast.

"I want tonight, Edward," I whispered, pulling his mouth to mine for a quick kiss. "I want you."

I pressed my lips back to his and slowly laid back down on the bedspread, taking Edward with me. I removed my hand from Edward's and dug both of them into Edward's hair. While the one hand remained where it was, the other pushed the other strap off my shoulder so that both breasts where exposed for him. Edward's lips tore from mine, leaving me gasping as they trailed down my neck. I arched as Edward's lip came down upon my nipple.

He laved it and then blew air on it till it pebbled. The apex of my thighs were throbbing and aching and my stomach was tight, both with need and wanting for Edward. I was so sure that my heart was going to burst in my chest, the same chest that Edward was kissing and suckling like little child in need of milk. While his mouth was on one, one hand was massaging the other, the other hand slowly tucked underneath me to work the babydoll down.

I gasped and started to undo the rest of Edward's shirt so that I could feel Edward's firm chest. Edward pulled himself away from my chest to start kissing as my stomach as he worked the babydoll down. I lifted my hips to let Edward slip the thing off to leave me in just the silk underwear that Alice left.

"Oh Bella," Edward whispered as his hands slowly trailed against the now rounding stomach where two little ones were forming. "You're so beautiful."

I smiled. "You aren't that bad looking either," I said.

Edward looked up at me, smiling my favorite smile. He lowered his head and pressed a few kisses to my stomach before laying an ear to it. His eyes slowly closed as he remained there, listening to my stomach. I felt tears form again, this time for a different reason, as I watched Edward lift his head to smile down at my stomach, his hand slowly caressing my skin.

"To think, that I created something so beautiful," Edward whispered, kissing my stomach again. "You two don't know how seriously lucky that you have just a beautiful, caring mother." Oh lord…is he talking to the twins…in my stomach? That's so…cute…darn the tears are coming again. "She has the cutest smile and she knows how to cook…I hope you guys inherit that." I laughed causing Edward to look up at me. "I'm serious. I don't want them like me."

Edward crawled back towards me and kissed me on the lips. I pressed my hands into his chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Edward groaned and pulled away to get off the bed. I watched him drop the shirt on the ground besides the babydoll and undid his pants. After dropped his pants and underwear down beside the shirt, he crawled backwards me. I smiled as I stared into his eyes and pulled his face down towards mine.

Edward continued to kiss me while his hands fingered my underwear. With a few fingers, the silky thing was dragged down my legs. Then they were off and flicked somewhere off the bed. Edward looked me over and I suddenly became self aware that I was nude—that we were both nude—but I made no move to cover myself.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," he whispered and placed himself between my legs.

I went to open my mouth to say something but the words got stuck in my throat. Edward looked at me, worried. I shook myself mentally and smiled. I pulled him towards me, feeling him against my warm, wet center, and kissed him with everything I got, with every emotion that was within me. He returned the kiss…and entered me, slowly.

I arched at the feel of him within me, how hard he was. And when he started to move in and out, slowly at first before picking up the speed and rhythm, I could see stars behind my eyelid. I wasn't sure how long it was, but I knew that it was amazing as I climaxed, arching as I moaned Edward's name. And I knew that someone had changed, that I wasn't the same woman I was nearly three month ago. This was a woman I had never seen before. And as we laid, curled in each other arms, I wished that I remained this woman.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"What the hell do you want?" -Bella

* * *

Q&A

Okay I promised I would do this and I don't lie, lol. So where are the questions I got (I won't say who asked them), I'll try to answer them as best as I can.

**Why did Edward truly marry Bella in the first place?  
**_Lol, ah man. Something asked about the plot. Lol. You'll find out in chapter…20 and 21 is what I am seeing in the outline (it might change depending on what I add that I originally didn't have, which btw I'm also seeing 23 chapters for the entire story). I don't want to ruin it entirely but I promise the question will be answered them. But till then here is a small snippet:_

"Bella…I married you because…because of a promise—"

**What does 'jump-alicious' mean? (Many people asked this that my poor fingers started to hurt so I added the question to the Q&A)  
**_LMAO! I know I should have totally explained what that meant in my last update but I thought I gave enough clues to what the word meant. It isn't really a word. It was something I made up at the last minute before I had the chapter edited. It basically meant that Bella looks so good/hot/beautiful that Edward would wanted to jump her bones/ make love to her/ have sex with her. That's why I added the Emmett's comment about 'condoms.' I seriously didn't think I needed to do any explaining._

**Okay, I want to know exactly is Nollie your name? And if not where did you get the name?  
**_It actually isn't my real name. I don't normally give my real name out on the world wide web so very few people know my name. But if you do look close on my webpage there is at least one time where my real name does show. I actually got Nollie from a High School friend of mine back when I was a freshmen and it just stuck. I did ask my friend why Nollie and she said I just looked like a Nollie, lol._

**I love all your stories, where do you get your ideas from?  
**_Um, it depends. Sometimes I get them from watching TV or reading a book. It really does depend. Like for this story, I was listening to Carrie Underwood 'Last Name' (Its on my playlist, which btw I need you guys to serious send me songs because I've been lacking on my playlists –tears-) one day. And just listening to the words, the story hit me. I also read a story I think last year, I can't remember the name of it of the top of my head, that sort of is like this story (of course not the entire plot) and the other day I was watching "What I like about You" on ABC family and Val's marriage reminded me of Hitched. So really I get ideas from out of the blue depending on what I want I'm going._

**What advice do you have for other writers?  
**_Oh lord, should I even answer this? Lol. I personally don't think I'm the right person to ask that question…someone like __vjgm__ or __Sh.C__ is probably more qualified (Yeah, I know low self-esteem but hey I feel that way), they are _**much**_ better writers. But I guess if I have to give advice…I would say put yourself into your character's shoes. I always vision myself in Bella's shoes and what would I do next. It's easier to write about things you know or know someone who knows what you writing about. It sucks to do research. I also picture what I'm writing as a _movie_, which sounds strange but I do. I can see small details that I just have to write down so that others can see them. If the sheets are wrinkled I want to write that the sheets are wrinkled. _

So I hope you guys _**LOVE**_ the chapter, I know I did. I hope to see everyone review. Anyways, I need to take my pain meds (Okay, why is it when I finish writing chapter I need to take my pain meds? I have no idea).

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Still need songs for the playlist…so send me songs  
—Pictures of the babydoll and things that Alice left for Bella are on my website  
—It's time to eliminate two more names. –tear, tear– The next two names with the lowest votes are **Megan**, with 30 votes, and **Samuel**, with 32 votes. –waves bye bye– But that does mean that there are 16 other names that might be the babies name. I can tell u this…the top two boy names are only one vote apart and were leading by a landslide to the other names…the girl names however where so close and evenly spaced between names… : D  
—This was edited by RachelRay93


	21. Chapter 18: Lunch and Lance

Okay I was reread the first two chapter, listening to see if the songs on my playlist fit the chapter, and I was like "What the heck!" lol I'm serious. I had originally was going to have Alice has Edward's sister but decided not to…and ya I've changed a lot since the beginning of the story…I'm thinking that I might go back and rewrite the first few chapters, make the actually _fit_ the story but I'm not sure…

Anyways, I have to give major props to xlynnx, Nishalini, CrimsonScarz, Doppler17. I seriously don't know how you guys can guess when I leave the sneak peak so…I don't know…vague. Lol Also I have to give a huge huggle to jacob black is my hottie, who took the time to write out 88 words that desribe me. –tear– I had go by new tissues after reading the review. So huggles!

Anyways here is chapter 18…ENJOY…_**and don't kill me in the end**_!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Lunch and Lance

Edward's POV

I looked down and watched Bella sleep so peacefully, curled on her side. One hand was tucked under her head while the other was placed against her stomach. My hand slowly trailed her waist to cover her hand. My children were in there, in my beautiful wife…I couldn't be anymore happier than right now.

RING!

I groaned at the sound of the phone. I didn't want to get up but if I didn't get up to get it then it would wake up Bella and then I'd have to get up and get it anyways and by then the person calling would have hung up.

I groaned as I rolled away from my lovely warm wife and picked up the phone, walking into the living room so as I didn't wake up Bella.

"Hello?" I muttered, running a hand down my face.

"Edward, it's Tanya…You need to come into the office ASAP."

I groaned again and ran my hand through my hair. "Can't someone—"

"Mr. Winston—" Oh lord not the Vice Presidentof Finances"—wants you to take a look at the Keller Trial. Yes I asked him if someone else to take a look at it but he was pretty firm that the V.P. take a look at it. He's worried that the Keller Trial isn't our funds on a research that isn't finding any result, plus has been having issues occur one after another."

"Alright, alright," I muttered. "I'll be in soon. Let me at least get some food."

I clicked end before Tanya could say something, not that she would except that she would have coffee waiting by the time I came in. I really didn't want to go in but damn it I had too.

I went back into the bedroom to find Bella sitting up on one arm, looking sleepily at me.

"I heard the phone," she muttered huskily as she ran a hand through brown locks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to wake you," I said, sitting down on the bed.

"It's okay," she said, smiling slightly. "Want something to eat?"

I smiled. "Considering I can't cook, are you offering?"

Bella laughed. "Yes I'm offering," she said, brushing her hair away from her eyes, "as soon as I brush my hair…and teeth. I don't want you to have to deal with my morning breath."

I touched Bella's chin and turned her head to face towards me. "What morning breath?" I asked before kissing her once.

"Hmm," Bella said once. "That feels good…but I bet it will feel better with fresh breath and clean teeth."

I laughed and let Bella get out of the bed to head to the bathroom as I head back towards the living room. I found my phone and decided to see if I had any messages.

**From**: Alice  
**To**: Edward  
Haha, u should DEFF thank us ;)

**From**: Rosalie  
**To**: Edward  
yw :D

Those text messages were from last night. I did have two from this morning, one from Tanya trying to reach me and then one from my idiotic brother.

**From**: Emmett  
**To**: Edward  
Okay, u must be getting some b/c ur not answering ur phone.

Gagh! I was definitely going to have to kill him and Rosalie wouldn't stop me after I showed her the message. Suddenly, thinking about something, I smirked as I typed out a message.

**From**: Edward  
**To**: Emmett  
least some1 got some b/c after I show Rose the txt u sent me u won't be getting any 4 awhile.

I laughed as I hit send and set out to write Rosalie what Emmett said.

"What are you laughing at?" Bella said, walking out in my robe

"Oh nothing really," I muttered as I forwarded Emmett's text with a little note to Rosalie.

"Oh, okay," she said. "So…what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not picky," I said, putting down the phone and gave Bella a quick kiss. "I have to get ready for work."

"I should be done by then," she said with a tiny smile.

"Hmm," I said, kissing the side of her neck, pulling her hair back.

She giggled. "Edward, don't do that. I need to make breakfast."

I smiled and let her go…for now. I might have proceeded with kissing her…and maybe more, if it wasn't for the fact that I had to go to work and Tanya would be calling me in fifteen minutes to see that I was in the car.

I was in and out of the shower in eight minutes flat and was dressed for work two minutes later. I was tying my damn tie when I entered the kitchen to smell bacon and fresh coffee. There standing at the stove was my beautiful wife flipping eggs in one pan while bacon cooked in the other. I leaned against the wall watching her.

"Eggs are almost done," Bella said, turning off the burner for the bacon.

"How did you know I was standing here?" I asked, leaning off the wall.

She turned her head to look at me. "I have my ways," she said with a smile before picking up a plate that she had beside her to serve out the eggs and bacon.

"Here," she said, handing me the plate and a fork. "I'm going to have to go to grocery shopping today."

I swallowed the bite of eggs I took and said, "Why?"

"Because we need food, duh," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's bare in the fridge."

"For a good reason," I said.

Bella laughed. "I can see why," she said. "I'm surprised you've lived this long if you can't even cook yourself breakfast."

"It's called fast food and take out," I said, pointing my fork at her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You must be a walking tick bomb," she muttered.

"Nope," I said, smirking. "Last time I went to the doctor I was the perfect picture of health."

Bella glared at me. I swallowed. "Okay, more eating at home."

She smiled at me and turned to make herself a plate. I finished my food and picked up my cell phone from the counter.

"I'll be home probably late tonight," I muttered, looking for my jacket, keys and blackberry.

"Okay," Bella muttered.

I found my jacket where I left it and my keys and blackberry in one of the pockets. I turned to look at Bella to see that she was looking a bit sad as she bit her lip, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey," I said softly as I went to her and wrapped my arms over her. "I promise. I'll try to be home as soon as I can…I'll call you if I'm going to be really late. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

I brushed my fingers against her face, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and tilted her head up so that I can give her a kiss.

\/\/\/\/\ - - - - - /\/\/\/\/

I was totally and completely frustrated that by midday I wanted nothing but to go home. But Tanya keep bring me papers after papers that when I got a call at noon I snapped.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

"Well…I was going to see if my buddy Edward wanted to go to lunch but it seems he needs something else than a lunch with Jewel Rogers."

I groaned. "I'm so sorry Jewels. I didn't mean to snap."

Jewel's chuckled over the phone. "It's okay, sugar. I thought that while I was in town that I stop by and have lunch with you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You know what, lunch sounds great right about now."

"I bet it does," Jewel said with a laugh. "How about I meet you downstairs of your building at that little café?"

"Sure…how about in 15 minutes?"

"Perfect, see you then."

I said bye and smiled. I turned to see Tanya smiling.

"I thought you'd like to see her again," Tanya said, leaning against the doorframe.

I leaned back in my chair. "Yeah, I haven't seen Jewels since college."

Tanya nodded before her face became serious. "Afterwards you need to finish looking over the Keller Trial so you can report to Mr. Winston."

I groaned. "Thanks for bursting my bubble."

Tanya rolled her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, I was downstairs looking for Jewels.

"Edward!"

I turned my head in time to see a brunette throw her arms around me.

"Oph," I said, catching her. "Hey there Jewels."

Jewels Rogers pulled away from me, smiling. "Let's order."

We ordered our lunch and took a seat at one of the round tables.

"So…I heard you were married," Jewel said, smiling.

I smiled. "I am."

"She's beautiful, different from the girls you dated in college."

I groaned and rolled my eyes causing her to laugh. "Yeah well…Bella is special."

"I'm glad to see you happy," she said.

"So what have you been doing since college?" I asked.

"Actually, I've been working for my daddy," she said, sitting down her latte.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Well I'll be damned. I never thought I see you working for your father."

She laughed. "Yeah but nothing like you," she said, smirking. "I'm actually in the designing department."

"Really?" I asked.

She laughed, nodding her head and then raised her hand. I took it to get a better glimpse of the ring on her finger. "You designed that?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Hey," I said, lost in a thought that just popped in my head. "I got a question for you."

"Oh, what is it?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I was wondering if you can design a ring for me."

She set down her coffee. "I'd be hurt if you went else where. What did you have in mind?"

I described the ring that I had been imagining since late last night. Jewels nodded as she listened.

"That's very doable," she said, nodding. "What about if I design something and show you later?"

"Sure that's fine," I said.

Just then a delivery guy pushed past me, causing me to bump into the table, which ended up spilling Jewel's coffee all over her.

"Oh my god Jewels," I muttered, watching Jewel stand up quickly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm perfectly fine," she said, giving me a smile as she dabbed whatever had spilled on her shirt. "I'm glad that I decided to wear brown…besides not a lot got on me."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "I'm perfectly fine, Edward."

We cleaned up the table, stealing napkins from another table.

"Well I better get back," I muttered, feeling the tension again in my shoulders.

"Well I had fun," Jewels said, smiling. "Must do it again some other time."

"Sure," I said, giving her a hug before whispering in her ear, "Maybe I'll bring Bella long so you can get a feel of her and what to design in the ring."

Jewels laughed and pulled away. "Sounds perfect," she said, smiling.

I kissed her on the cheek and winked at her. "Thanks," I said before watching her leave.

I remained standing there, staring at the table. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned to see the delivery guy was staring at me, almost as if he was glaring at something that he distastes.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at him before heading back up to the office.

I wanted nothing more than to hurry up, finish whatever I needed to finish at work and go home.

* * *

Bella's POV

I looked down at my list. There was so much that I needed to buy. Edward's fridge was so bare that I was surprised to find eggs and bacon. I really did wonder how Edward managed to survive while single.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Isabella Swan…or should I say _Cullen_."

I froze. I knew that voice. The last time I heard that voice was when it person was moaning, screaming in ecstasy, while in the throes of sexual activity with my—

I turned around and saw none other than Ashley, my ex-neighbor.

"Ashley," I said, watching her as she smirked. "How are you?"

She tossed her brown locks over her shoulder. "I'm fine. Lance and I hooked up."

My heart squeezed. "I'm not surprised," I muttered.

Ashley smirked. "I wasn't surprised to hear that you were married," she said, sauntering towards me slowly like a cheetah before its prey. "And pregnant I heard too. Lord, you must have been that _desperate_ to go and get married…not even a week later. That or Edward Cullen was drunk, desperate or just plain…stupid."

Red-hot anger flowed through my veins.

"Leave Edward out of this," I said, getting into her face.

She just smirked and stared me down.

"Ashley you won't believe what I witnessed…oh, I, um…hello Bella."

I felt the blood leave my head as I turned my head to see none other than Lance Carter…my ex. Ashley smiled and rushed to Lance to wrap her arms around his neck. I had to close my eyes as they started to play tongue hockey in the middle of the store, bile stuck in my throat now. I opened my eyes cautiously.

"Umm," Ashley said as she pulled away from Lance to smirk at me.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at them.

"How are you doing Bella?" Lance asked as he wrapped one arm around Ashley's waist.

"I'm fine," I said, "Heard you're dating Ashley."

"I heard you're married…and expecting," Lance muttered. "I'm surprise you're pregnant. You never let me touch you while we were dating. If I knew all it took was marriage to let me sleep with you then I would have married you a long time ago."

Red haze filled my eyes as I watched Lance and Ashley.

"Edward loves me okay," I said, pointing one finger at Lance. "Unlike you he means it. You said you loved me and yet you couldn't wait for me, you had to screw the tramp next door."

"Hey," Ashley snapped, angry too.

"Does he really love you Bella? Has he told you that he loves you?"

I froze. Edward hasn't said that he loved me yet. Sure, he has does little things like kiss me on the forehead and other tender things but not once has he said, "I love you."

Lance smirked and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and started to look through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He sadly became somber and handed over his phone. I took it, wondering what the heck he wanted to show me, and looked down. I felt my body freeze as I look down and saw a picture of Edward holding another woman.

"I was making a delivery to a café that happens to be in his office building. He was there with her at lunch today," Lance said. "He even made another date with her for another time. And I was pretty sure there was a kiss sometime before he left."

I felt tears gather as I looked down at Edward, my favorite smile on his face.

"And you thought he loved you," Ashley said acidly at me, smirking.

My lower lip trembled as I threw the phone back at Lance as Ashley pulled him down for another make-out session.

"Ouch! Bitch you hit me," Ashley shouted as I pushed past her.

I walked quickly, wanting nothing more than to run, run away from everything.

"Taxi!" I shouted, waving one down.

"Where to ma'am?" the cabby asked, turning to look at me.

I sobbed while giving him my address.

The cabby nodded and pulled away. I cried the entire way back to the address. I told him to wait outside while I ran into the building. The paparazzi left Edward and I alone after giving the press release that I was expecting so I was able to go up and start packing a bag. I threw in a few days worth of clothes, my medication that the OB/GYN gave me, my iPod, and a book into the bag. I took one last look around. I noted things that were left from last night, the flowers, the died out candles and sobbed harder.

I ran back to the cab.

"Where to?" he asked, looking at me sadly.

"The Greyhound bus station," I muttered, drying my tears.

I searched through my purse for my cell phone as it rang.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

"Jakey," I sobbed after opening it.

"Bella, are you okay? Are…are you crying?" Jack's worried voice came over the phone.

"Jakey, Edward—Edward—"

"Spit it out Bella. Edward what?"

"He's cheating on me!" I sobbed, another fresh set of tears running down my face.

"What!" Jake shouted.

My phone suddenly beeped, letting me know that I had an incoming message.

**From**: Lance  
**To**: Bella  
Thought you wanted a copy of it

I let out a sob as I saw that he forward the picture.

"Bella, what do you mean Edward cheated?" Jake asked as I held the phone up to my ear.

"Lance—"

"Lance said that Edward was cheating on you! And you believed him! Bella!"

"He had proof!" I said, the cabby eyeing me worriedly.

"How does he have proof?"

"He has a picture, Jacob. He had a picture of Edward hugging a girl. He said that they kissed and set up another date."

"Bella, I'm sure that he Edward was working in. The kiss could have been a kiss on the cheek and a date can be another business meeting. You know that someone say "it's a date" when it comes to meetings and what not."

I shook my head. "No Jacob."

"Bella, why don't you talk to Edward? I'm sure he'll tell you the truth."

"No," I whispered.

"Bella," Jacob stated. "Edward loves you."

"Edward has never told me that he loved me Jacob. Not once."

"But that doesn't mean that he doesn't. Love doesn't need to be said for it to be applied. Remember that song we listened to…"More than Words" by Westlife…Edward doesn't need to say 'I love you' just to show you that he does."

"But if he doesn't then how am I to know that he does," I muttered.

"Bella, stop being stubborn! Edward loves you. Period."

"I'm leaving Jacob."

"Bella!" Jacob said, angrily.

"I'm going home."

I then hung up as the cabby pulled up to the station.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ma'am?" he asked.

"I know what I want," I muttered as I closed the door.

I walked up to the ticket counter.

"Where to miss?" the lady at the counter asked.

"Forks, Washington," I muttered, pulling out my wallet.

"That's a bit far, what's up there?"

I looked up. "Its home," I muttered as I paid for the ticket.

"It will be a six day ride," she said.

I nodded and took the ticket. I had a few minutes to kill so I decided to forward the picture to Jacob.

From: Bella  
To: Jacob  
The Proof

I then decided to call…Edward. I got voicemail so I decided I needed to leave a message.

"Edward, I'm leaving…I can't be with you knowing that you don't love me," I whispered. "I'll call you again soon when the babies are born. Till then, you won't hear from me." They called for my bus was ready to leave. I stumbled over the words and decided not to say them. "Good bye Edward." I then hung up and boarded the bus.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"Edward, you need to go and clear things up. If she only knew this…"

* * *

AH! Don't kill me, don't kill me. If you do, I won't be able to finish the story. But go ahead, review telling me to hurry and update again soon. LOVE YOU GUYS! And now…if I'll excuse me I'm going to hide from Noonie93

By the way, I was thinking (I've been doing a lot of that while I'm stuck in bed and not in class) and I started to wonder if Stephenie Meyer reads Fan Fiction…that and if there are guys are on Fan Fiction. And actually I found one person that was a guy and I was like "whoa! There are guys!" lol. See I have to much time on my hands if I'm thinking questions like lol.

I've _also _been thinking...AND I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES! But I've been thinking about writing a sequel to "Hitched." Before you all scream, I did say I was thinking about it. Its in the...pre-brainstorming. Depending how I end Hitched will mean if I'll be able to write a sequel. Just giving you guys an announcement that I was thinking about it. Anyways, REVIEW!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Time to say good bye to another two names. The next lowest names are: **Thomas** with 39 votes and **Katherine** with 45 votes. –sniffles– I hate to see that names aren't picked because they all are good names.  
—Here are the results of the ex-boyfriend name and what he looks like:

**The results of the cheating bastard of a ex-boyfriend poll**  
First name: **Lance** (26 votes)—**Andrew** (23 votes)—**Devon** (19 votes)—**Joshua** (18 votes)—**Richard** (10 votes)  
Last name: **Carter** (46 votes)—**Anderson**(17 votes)—**Morris** (13 votes)—**Samson** (10 votes)—**Johnson** (8 votes)

**The results of what the "cheating bastard of an ex-boyfriend looks like" poll**  
Guy Three (29 votes)—Guy Four (25 votes)—Guy Two (19 votes)—& Guy One (15 votes)

—Also picture of Jewel Rogers, Lance Carter, and Ashley are on my webpage  
—This was edited by RachelRay93


	22. Chapter 19: Snap out it!

_I want to give a huge hug and special thanks to __Ally,_ _xO Beautiful Mind Ox__, and __RachelRay93__. My last update it seems that a reviewer did __not__ like the fact that I wrote a typical cliché by naming the girl that Lance cheated with was named 'Ashley.' To that said reviewer, I would like to say by the fact that you left a flame, hating the entire story because of one minor character, you seem pretty petty, especially since you left no email. Now I have to write a public respond instead of a private one to you._

_To my other readers who had to endure that, I'm sorry. But I learn from my first flame for "Being Schooled in Love," that just because one reviewer said that my story sucks doesn't mean it does…I mean __jacob black is my hottie__ wrote 88 things good about me and my writing so that must mean I'm pretty good. : ) So I love you guys very much._

Anyways, here is chapter 19. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Snap out it!

Edward's POV

I felt like the world was going at a sluggish pace when the one thing that made me keep going was suddenly gone. The world seemed dark and gray when the one thing that made it bright was suddenly no longer there to keep my world alight.

My eyes keep trailing to the small frame of the one person that made me smile, the one person I looked forward to come home to, the one person that I wanted to see when I woke up in the morning. I finally pushed the small frame down so that it laid against the desk so that I didn't have to feel my heart break.

"_Edward, I'm leaving…"_

I could still hear her voice in my head, knowing that her message was still on my phone.

"…_I can't be with you knowing that you don't love me."_

Didn't I show her time after time again that I did? Didn't I show that her that she was my everything, my life, my breath? Didn't I give her my heart on a silver platter? And yet she thinks that I didn't love her? Did she really need to hear my devotion?

"_I'll call you again soon when the babies are born. Till then, you won't hear from me."_

She couldn't do that to me! She couldn't keep me from knowing how she was going, how _our_ children were doing! She would call me when they were born? What was she going to do then?

And she stalled there, towards the end. I literally waited on the edge of my seat, waiting for those words that were on the tip of her tongue. _Just say it, just say the words and I'll go after you, please…just say them._

"_Good Bye Edward," she whispers. Click._

My heart was torn into shreds, thrown away, stamped on, burned into ashes and then buried in the dirt.

I couldn't get her voice out from my head. My mind wandered as I looked at the clock back to the day that Jacob rushed into my office.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_I was staring at the screen, about to write up a report on what I learned from the Keller Trial when suddenly Tanya's voice came rushed over the loudspeaker._

"_Edward there is a gentlemen here demanding to see you."_

_Before I could say anything, the door to the office opened and in stormed, breathing hard, Jacob Black, Bella's friend._

"_Jacob," I said, standing._

"_Have you heard from Bella?" he asked before I could ask him how he was._

"_No why?" I asked. "What's the matter?"_

"_Oh god," Jacob said, running a head down his face. "Check to see if you got a voicemail. That means that there is still time."_

"_Jacob, what is this about?" I asked as sat down to get my cell phone out of my jacket pocket._

"_Bella thinks you're cheating on here!" Jacob shouted._

"_SHE THINKS WHAT?!" I shouted, not caring what the others in the office thought._

_My wife thought that I was cheating which that took matters over all things like work. Jacob took out his phone and showed me something on it. There on the screen was a picture of me hugging Jewel._

"_That's Jewel Rogers," I pointed out. "She's a friend from mine from college."_

"_Bella doesn't know that. Bella had run into her ex-boyfriend, who must have seen you during lunch and took that picture. Bella was all sobbing on the phone like a overemotional, hormonal pregnant woman," Jacob said._

_I felt light headed as I slowly sank into my chair._

"_Edward, you need to go and clear thing up. If she only knew this…"_

"_No," I breathed, my eyes darting trying to process everything that was going through my mine. "No she didn't want to be married to me in the first place. She was probably waiting for a reason for her to leave me."_

"_Edward! Stop being such a pigheaded fool, both of you actually."_

_I shook my head and turned to the work before me, hoping it could get my mind off of the hurt that was inside me as my heart literally broke into a million pieces._

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

That day was weeks…or was it months ago and yet it was still fresh on my mine as if it was yesterday…or even today. Everyday has blended together, all grayed and sluggish since that day. Except for the few visits I received from people who tried to snap me out of it.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_I could hear them whispering. Tanya and Emmett, out in the hall. They were whispering about me._

"_He hasn't been himself since that day," Tanya whispered. "He's…like a zombie."_

"_Maybe I can cheer him up," Emmett whispered back and he entered my office without a knock._

"_Hey big brother, what's a shaken?" Emmett said, sitting down on my desk atop of papers for work._

"_Nothing," I said._

"_Oi, it looks like you haven't gotten sleep in weeks."_

_I heard a slap and knew that Tanya was hitting herself in the forehead. I would have normally rolled my eyes at Emmett's comment but I didn't really care right about now._

"_Get to the point Emmett," I muttered, trying to work but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything lately._

"_Jacob told us what happened and that you were acting like a pigheaded fool…Edward why don't—"_

"_I don't want to talk about it." And I didn't. I didn't want to hear her name. It was tough as it is to know that the voice mail, _her_ voicemail, was still on my phone. Not wanting to delete the last thing that held her voice no matter what she was saying._

"_Edward, you're doing to have to talk about it," Emmett said, looking genuinely worried. "Edward, you need to go and clear things up. If Bella only knew the truth…"_

"_I don't want to talk about it Emmett. What I do or do not do is _not_ important to you."_

"_If it was the reason why my brother looks like he hasn't seen the sun for weeks, then yes it is important to me."_

_I haven't seen the sun for weeks…my sun was gone._

"_I said I don't want to talk about it," I said, my voice rising._

_Emmett growled. "Stop being stupid Edward!"_

"_I said," I snapped at him, "that I didn't want to talk about it. Get to work Emmett and leave my life alone."_

_Emmett looked hurt at me. I couldn't help but feel bad as I watched Emmett got up off my desk and left the room._

_- - - - - End of flashback - - - - -_

Of course Emmett's confrontation was not as bad as the one that I had with Rosalie Hale a few weeks later.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

"_So I heard that you were being a stupid bull," Rosalie said, walking into my office._

_I practically growled when I lost concentration in writing a report. I had finally been able to pull away from my hurt and pain enough to forget the world around me. Rosalie entering into the equation caused my little elution to fall._

"_I am not being a 'stupid bull' as you put it Rosalie," I muttered._

"_Yeah you are if you're not getting your ass over to where Bella is," Rosalie said, folding her arms over her chest._

_I flinched at her name and my heart ached._

"_I'm not explaining why I haven't…'gotten my ass anywhere' to you, Rosalie."_

_I saw her eyes narrow at me._

"_Being a stupid bull," she muttered._

"_I am not."_

"_Edward, Jacob told us what happened and Emmett told me his run in with you about this certain matter, but you really do need to get your ass over there and clear things up with her. If she knew the truth—"_

"_I am not going to my ass anywhere," I muttered, getting angrier by the second._

_Then again so was Rosalie as she glared at me, his lips pursed._

"_You are being a stupid bull," she snapped. "I don't see why you aren't chasing after her."_

_I closed my eyes and tried to stop from shouting at her. Rosalie smothered a scream, stomped her foot once and stormed out of the room as she muttered 'stupid bull; stupid, stupid bull' as she left the room._

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

While I was unemotional for Emmett's confrontation and while I was angry during Rosalie's, I had yet to shed a tear until Alice's and Jasper's weeks later.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

"_Why can't you people just leave me alone," I muttered to myself as Alice, Jasper, and baby Jasmine entered my office._

"_Because we care about you sadly," Alice said as Jasper sat down in the chair before me._

"_If you're here to ask me why I haven't gone after her, you can leave now," I said as I tried to keep focused on my computer._

"_Jacob told us what happened," Jasper said softly in his tenor voice as he bounced a Jasmine gently on his leg._

"_And Emmett told us his version of him coming to see you…as well did Rosalie during her shopping therapy the other day. It seems she's still upset at you," Alice said._

_I closed my eyes as I tired to count down from ten in my head._

"_Why haven't you gone after her, Edward?" Alice asked._

"_I don't want to talk about," I said, looking away from the picture frame that laid face down on my desk._

_They remained quiet._

"_Edward, you love her…why haven't you gone after her?" Jasper asked softly._

_I felt a tear slip down my cheek before I could stop it._

"_Please I don't want to talk about it," I muttered._

_Alice sighed. "Fine," she snapped. "But the others are right. You're being a pigheaded, stupid bull-fool who needs to get his…_donkey_ on a plane to go after his love one."_

_Alice marched out of the room, muttering about calling Rosalie for shopping therapy. Jasper stood._

"_They do have a point Edward," Jasper muttered, baby jasmine cooing. "You didn't divorce her back when she wanted it and yet your letting her getting away now. Think about that."_

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

And I had thought about it. I had thought about it even weeks later. And Jasper had a point. I fought for her then…why wasn't I fighting for her now?

"Enough," said a deep voice behind me.

I jumped as I turned to see my father at the door.

"Enough what?" I asked, confused.

"You have been here everyday now, before sun rises to after sun sets, putting in more overtime than I thought was possible," Carlisle said, folding his arms over chest. "I'm giving you the next few months off…especially with the babies due in least than three months."

My heart constricts in my chest at the sound of 'babies.'

"I can't go," I said, looking at the work before me. "Who's going to do—?"

"Edward, there are other people in this corporation, it can be divided up."

I went to open my mouth but Carlisle glared at me. "Alright," I said lamely.

I gathered the few things, Carlisle taking away anything that dealt with work, and left the office building. I drove straight home. The paparazzi no longer waited outside the building anymore. And no longer was Bella's old truck waiting in the parking slot when I pulled up. I often found myself sitting in her car, her scent still in the cab as though she had just left it. I couldn't bare to see it anymore, couldn't bare to hope that came at seeing the truck that maybe, just maybe, I would go up stairs and Bella would be there in the apartment, cooking me dinner or having takeout ready for me. I had the truck donated to Can Academy **(AN: I wasn't sure if there are other Can Academies elsewhere but we have a Can Academy in Dallas and Fort Worth so I'm writing that there was a Can Academy where Edward and Bella live. People donate cars to the organization and that cars or parts of the car are sold to help students earn an education)** knowing that the car would be put to use…although Bella would hate me dearly for giving the car away…

I sighed and went up to the apartment. I quietly let myself in and dropped my things at the table by the door.

"Ah my darling Edward is home."

I jumped at the sound of my mother's voice. There standing in the middle of the kitchen was none other than my mother.

"Mum…what are you doing here?" I asked, walking towards her.

"I actually should be asking you that question," my mother said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh please don't start," I moaned, dropping into one of the chairs at the table.

"As you ask," my mom said, going back to toss the salad again.

"Wait…you're not going to ask me why I haven't gotten my ass on a plane and search after Bella?" I asked, looking at her in question.

"You asked me not too," she said, smiling at me. "Besides I figure that you will tell me when you ready."

I watched her continue to toss, adding in small cheery tomatoes and cucumbers.

"I miss her momma," I muttered.

Esme stopped tossing and looked up at me. "I know, baby."

"I can't believe she believed her ex," I muttered.

"And she will continue to believe it at this rate," Mum pointed out.

I sighed. Mum put aside the salad and came over to me to wrap her arms around me. She looked at me, eye to eye, brushing my hair off my face like she did when I was a kid.

"I know," she said softly, "that you're hurting baby but it will be alright…if you only go to her. I know that you won't give up because I know that you didn't give up on your marriage when Bella asked for a divorce seven months ago."

My eyes widened causing mum to chuckle.

"Your brother accidentally told me last week when I asked him why you've been down lot lately," she said with a small smile.

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered.

"Edward," she said, warningly. "You knew that I would find out about that you and Bella really didn't meet at Starbucks."

"You're not mad that we lied to you?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad at you for marrying a girl that is positively perfect for you? Now I am a bit upset that you haven't gone after the girl when she ran away but I'll forgive you after you go and get her."

I sighed. Just then my cell phone rang and looking down I saw that it was Jewel.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Do you want to see the ring?" she asked.

"You finished it?"

"Mmhmm, last night but I wanted to make sure it was flawless…and up to the Jewel Roger's guarantee."

"Can you drop it off?" I asked.

"If you only open the door, you can see it."

I frowned and walked towards the door. There standing at the front door was Jewel Rogers holding out a wedding band. It was what I imagined, I thought as I took it from her to get a better look. White gold, beautiful diamonds but the ring wasn't a complete circle. Part of the back was cut. I pointed it out to Jewel.

"Oh that's something that I thought of at the last minute. I thought that maybe I could melt down your wedding band now and pour a small bit of it to fill in that bit so that part of the original wedding band that married you will be part of the on you keep for life," Jewels said, smiling.

"It's…perfect Jewel," I breathed, tears forming in my eyes.

"It is…if you would only go and chase down Bella," she said softly.

I looked up at her and then over my shoulder at my mom. _You didn't give up on your married then…why are you now?_ I looked down at the ring again.

"I know what I need to do," I muttered, quickly stuffing the ring into my pocket and than gave Jewel a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much Jewel."

Jewel giggled. "I'm just that good," she said with a wink.

I laughed and turned around to look at mum. "I'm going to go get Bella," I said with a smile.

She smiled, folding her arms over her chest. "I have a bag already packed for you in the bedroom."

Before I could hurry towards the bedroom to get my things, a deep voice, which I had never heard before, said, "Still cheating on your wife, huh, Cullen?"

I turned to see the same delivery guy from that lunch nearly four months ago.

"Hey you're that guy from that café," Jewel said.

The guy smirked. "And you're the woman Cullen is cheating with," he said, folding his arms.

Jewel laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm a lesbian," Jewel said, smirking, "besides my girlfriend is very protective over me." **(AN: lol thanks to whoever gave me the idea of Jewel being a lesbian)**

The guy's face went pale. Jewel turned to me and winked. "See you later, Eddie," she said and hurried down the hallway past the guy.

"Wait…who are you?" I asked, pointing at the guy.

"Lance," he sneered.

I felt the anger that had built up over four months build up and demanded to come out. Bella had told me before that her ex was named Lance.

"You're the bastard who told Bella I was cheating on her with," I muttered, pointing a finger at him.

"So what if it was me?" he said.

"I just wanted to give you this," I said before balling my hand into a fist and punching the guy in the eye.

He stumbled backwards, curing.

"You punched me!" he snapped.

"You fucking ruined Bella's life and now mine," I snapped back, standing over him.

"Here, Edward dear," mum said, handing me a bag, my jacket and keys. "I'll deal with this gentleman here."

"He isn't a gentleman," I muttered to mum.

"I know, I know," she said, giving me look not to cuss, "but I'll deal with him...You have more _important_ matters to attend to."

"Right," I said, taking the things she offered before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I know you do dear. Now go tell your _wife_ that."

I smiled and hurried towards the elevator. As it went down, I fished out my phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Black," Jacob muttered, the sound of blenders and mixers running in the background.

"Jacob, it's Edward," I said as I walked towards my car.

"You finally decided to drop the stubbornness act and go after her?"

"I've waited enough time as it is," I said, throwing my stuff in the back.

"True."

"Hey do you know where Bella went?"

Jacob sighed. "No but I can tell you this," he said. "She said she was going 'home.'"

"Where is home?" I asked, starting the Volvo.

"The only place she grew up until college…Forks, Washington. I know that she has some property that I believe her parent's willed her after her father died shortly after her mother but I'm not sure where."

I shifted into reverse and pulled out of the parking slot. "Thanks, that's all I needed to know," I said, shifting into drive. "Hey I have to let you go."

"Sure, call me when you make amends."

"Sure, sure," I said. "Bye."

I clicked end and dialed another number to schedule a flight. I smiled as the phone rang. I was going to make things right. _I was going after my wife_.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY**

"Bella…I married you because…because of a promise—"

* * *

Okay that chapter was very depressing at the beginning but think it was pretty happy in the end. Lol I was so glad when Edward punched him Lance in the eye, he so got what's coming to him (btw Esme called the cops and its going to have Lance put on a restraining order).

I hope to update again soon but I'm trying to go back to class this week so we shall see. I was surprised by the limited about of people who commented on me writing a sequel. Ya I am _thinking_ about writing one but like I said it depends on how I end this one. Anyways, time to review. LOVE YOU GUYS MUNCHIES!!!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Time to say eliminate another two names –tear, tear– Tonight we say bye bye to: **Kaitlyn** who received 48 votes and **Brandon** who received 52 votes. That means we're down to six names for each sex.  
—Here are the results for the ring poll (which was a complete landslide):

**Results for which ring Edward should get for Bella to replace her wedding band**  
Ring One (81 votes)—Ring Two (26 votes)—Ring Four (7 votes)—Ring Three (5 votes)—Ring Five (2 votes)

I actually wanted ring two to win. I like how the ring is like a O and with the gold Xs they would represent Edward's love for her and the diamonds would make it beautiful like her. But the voters rule…So I posted the ring up on my webpage.  
—This wasn't edited. I figure you guys would rather have the chapter now unedited than to wait for it to be edited. So please don't point out the grammar and mistakes.


	23. Chapter 20: The Park and Bella

Hmm…I don't really have much of a pre-chapter AN…I just got finished reading vjgm "Boycotts and Barflies" (Loved it of course, who doesn't like vjgm's stories?) and I was like "hmm…I want to write something." So ya, nothing I really want to write…

Oooo wait. I remember something (I blame the meds so bare with me for forgetting something). I would like to give just how much I love you guys! This story has received _more _reviews than _Being Schooled in Love_! Also last chapter received 138 reviews…the SAME number reviews as the update about me being in the hospital. I was totally surprised. To show you guys just how much I love my readers, I have an special extra at the end…after the PS.

Now…Here is chapter 20…ENJOY: D

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

The Park and Bella

Edward's POV

It has been two weeks since I had left New York to go after Bella. As soon as I landed in Seattle I hired a private investigator in hopes that maybe I could find Bella faster. So far, Bella had yet to use her credit cards since her bus ticket four and a half months ago. And so far the P.I., William Ruben, hadn't been able to find Bella anywhere in Seattle or in Port Angeles . Meanwhile while he checked there, just in case, Bella was there, I went to Forks.

I stopped at a few stores to see if they had seen a woman about eight months pregnant. No one has yet. The only OB/GYN was in Port Angeles and do to HIPPA William was not able to get any information about Bella.

I sighed and sat down in one of the swings at the local park in Forks, Washington . The playground was a typical one with swings, a slide, a little merry-go-round, a jungle-gym and even a sandbox. I stood, closing my eyes as a breeze blew across my face and could just vision children playing on the playground, their laughter drifting on the breeze. And I smiled as I visualized me pushing my daughter in the swing while my beautiful wife slides down the slide our son in her lap. I could almost feel the tug of my pants as my children tired to get me to spin them on the merry-go-round.

There was a tug on my pants, so real that I thought there was a little kid there. When I felt another tug, I opened my eyes to look down to see a little girl tugging on my pant leg. She had bright gray eyes.

"You seem sad mister," she said, tugging on my pants one more time.

I looked away from the girl, my mind wondered. I quickly looked back at her and squatted before her.

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"Do you need a hug?" she asked, throwing her arms out.

I smiled. "Yeah," I said, offering her my arms.

She gave me a brief hug before she pulled away.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much," I said, nodding.

"My name is Jessica."

"I'm Edward, please to meet you," I said, inwardly smiling. She was a really cute girl.

She took my hand and led me towards the merry-go-round. She sat down on it and patted the metal beside her. I sat down beside her as she swung her legs from side to side.

"Why were you sad in the first place?" she asked, digging her toe in the dirt.

"The girl I loved ran away," I said, giving her I guess the kiddy version of what happened.

"Did you tell her that you loved her?" Her gray eyes looked up at me with wide eyed innocence.

"Sadly I haven't."

"I think you should give her flowers," she said, giving me a toothy smile. "My daddy always gave my mommy flowers…and kisses…and hugs. Everyone can use a hug. But my brother Jordan thinks that girls have cooties, so he doesn't get hugs and kisses from girls…not even Mommy."

I chuckled. If she only knew what cooties were **(AN: I believe that 'cooties' was another name at one time for lice…)**.

"Everyone sure can use a hug," I said.

"My nanny tells me that a smile is contagious so I must smile when others are down."

"Your nanny must be smart."

She giggled and motioned for me to lean closer. I leaned towards her.

"My nanny is one of the greatest nannies ever," she whispered, "even if she's as big as a house."

She giggled and pulled away. I laughed.

"She helps take care of me and Jordan," she said. "She was the one who took me to the park today."

I looked around. "Uh, where is your nanny now?" I asked, realizing that she was alone for the first since she pulled on my pants leg.

"She went with Jordan to get us some ice cream."

"Ah, I see."

"JESSICA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I felt my body freeze at the sound of the voice. That sounded so much like—

Jessica stood up quickly and ran quickly towards the one path that leads to the park.

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella," Jessica said, skipping. "I met someone."

"Jessica, you know better than to run off," said the voice that haunted me for the past four months.

"Yeah stupid, you could have been kidnapped," said a nine year old boy, standing beside her.

"Nun-uh," Jessica said, shaking her head. "Edward would never do that to me." She turned her head over her shoulder and looked at me. "Would you?"

"No…I would never hurt _anyone_," I said, standing and faced the two children and my very pregnant wife.

I watched as Bella froze. Her head slowly turned in my direction.

"Edward," she breathed, going paler than normal.

* * *

Bella's POV

There standing in the middle of the Fork's play ground was none other than my husband. I felt my heart squeeze at the sight of him and I felt the air leave me. Even after over four months apart, just the sight of him caused my heart to do funny things.

"What…what are you doing here?" I asked placing a hand on my stomach as the girl kicked me in the lower stomach.

"I can ask you the same question," Edward said sadly, dark circles under his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked.

I knew Jordan well enough to know that he was becoming jealous at the sight of Edward. Jordan had been very close to me as of late, his green eyed monster raising its ugly head as so much as a guy looked.

"Edward Cullen," Edward said, walking towards us and offered a hand to Jordan . When Jordan didn't shaking it, Edward lowered it. "I'm Bella's husband."

"She's not married," Jordan snapped.

"Of course, she is," Edward said.

"No she's not. If she was, why is she with me and not you?"

Edward's eyes clouded over with sadness as he looked up at me.

"Ask her that."

Jordan huffed, glaring at Edward as he folding his arms over his chest.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't want you," Jordan said.

"Jordan," I said, warningly. "I can handle this."

"No you can't," Jordan said. "You're pregnant. You need a man to look at you."

"I think Edward is man enough," Jessica said. "You're a boy still Jordan ."

"Shut up Jess."

"Jordan, you need to chill," I said, placing one hand on his shoulders. "This matter doesn't involve you. And just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can handle things. I, after all, have been looking after _you_."

Jordan pouted angrily as he sulked. I turned towards Edward. The boy decided to kick me now causing me to flinch.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, coming towards me.

Jordan growled causing Edward to stop just before he touched my elbow.

"They just love make me a punching bag, that's all," I said, rubbing my hands soothingly over my enlarged stomach.

"We…we need to talk, Bella," he said, dropping his hand to stuff it into his pocket.

I nodded. "You staying somewhere?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a hotel in Port Angeles," he said, giving me the name of it.

"I'll be available after six tonight," I said, needing my yoga secession with Julie today.

"How about I pick up you then?"

"No," Jordan said.

"Jordan," I said, throwing him a warning glare. "Don't make me tell your mother you were throwing an attitude."

Jordan stormed away.

"I better go," I said, quickly glancing at Edward.

"How about I meet you at Forks High School, six-fifteen?" Edward said. "We'll then drive to Port Angeles then."

"Alright," I said, knowing where my alma mater was. "See you then."

I wanted so badly to pull him towards me, kiss his lips, making the pain go away but instead I turned and walked with the five year old girl to find her envious brother.

\/\/\/\/\ - - - - - /\/\/\/\/

"Breath in…and out," Julie's calm voice said as she guided me through the poses.

I breathed as I posed in one of releasing poses. When I came to Julie four months ago, she introduced me to yoga and I found that it was something that I like to do.

After I finished, I sat and watched Julie finish her last few poses.

"You seemed rather tense," Julie said softly as she sat in the sun position.

"I ran into my husband," I said.

"Ah, which might explain Jordan's attitude," Julie said, her eyes closes and her breathing even.

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. As soon as we arrived home, Jordan refused to let me go to meet Edward to the point he locked me in one of the broom closets…not sure how but he did.

Of course once Julie arrived home, Jordan was sent to the punishment room. It basically had no electronics, nothing Jordan loved, nothing to keep Jordon occupied. It was actually the yoga room that he was in so Julie moved our session out onto the porch, listening to the gentle rain pour outside.

"So, you ran into your husband…and what?" she asked, opening her brown eyes finally.

"We're going to meet up at the High School and he'll drive me to Port Angeles so we can talk."

"Talking is a good thing," Julie said, pouring herself a cup of chamomile tea she had made before hand and left on a portable tea warmer. "Often miscommunication is the number one cause of problems among couples."

She gave me a look over her cup that told me that she believed that there was a miscommunication between me and Edward. I sighed. She knew what had happened but yet she didn't push me into going back to Edward. Her words were exactly thus: "When you are ready, you'll go. When he is ready, he'll come. Let's just hope that you both don't come to your senses at the same time or you'll have a comical mess on your hands."

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my stomach as the little ones decided to make me there punching bag. "I missed him," I whispered.

"Hmm, I know you do," Julie said, setting down her tea and looked at me with sadden brown eyes.

"Maybe I was irrational," I said, the girl kicking me so hard in the rib that I glared at my stomach. "You don't have to remind me."

Julie chuckled. "You're a hormonal, emotional, pregnant woman, Bella. As such, you might overact yes."

I looked out at the Forks wilderness, listening to the rain.

"I can't believe I listened to that bastard."

Julie slowly poured me a cup of tea and said, as she handed it over, "You were starting to realize your emotions and feelings toward Edward, then. You believed that your marriage was too good to be true, that you felt like you deserved him. So at first chance you see that it was too good you grasped at it."

I looked sadly down at my tea. She was right.

"So what are you going to do about him now?" Julie asked me.

"I guess I'm going to meet him," I said, taking a sip it the tea.

"A wonderful idea," she said, smiling at me.

"You know you should be charging me for this," I muttered causing Julie to laugh.

"As I should be paying you for watching the children," she said, standing up and offering me a hand. "Come, you need to get ready."

I rolled my eyes. Julie was a miniature version of Alice, only mellower, serene like.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was practically nervous as I drove Bella towards Port Angeles . She was already there, sitting on a bench on the property of the High School. She looked beautiful sitting there as she read a worn edition of _Pride and Prejudice_.

As I drove, we both said in a slightly uncomfortable silence. I wanted something, anything to make things more at ease.

"Um, do you mind if I put some music on?" I asked, reaching over to plug in my iPod.

"No," Bella said quickly. "No, I don't…mind."

I nodded as I thumbed through my music. I decided on something classical. _Clair de Lune_ gently filled the car as I sent down my iPod and concentrated on driving.

"I love this song," Bella said, a smiling on her face.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

We didn't speak much to each other as we arrived at West Western Olympic Lodge **(AN: there is such a place in Port Angeles)** and I showed Bella up to my room, the Executive King Room.

"Do you need anything? Something to drink?" I asked Bella as she…waddled I guess was the term I would use as she walked into the room.

"Water would be nice," she said, sitting down slowly onto the leather sofa.

I nodded and found a bottle of water for her. I offered it to her and sat across from her with enough space to fit another person between us. I just stared at her, soaking up her presence. I wanted so dearly to touch her face, kiss her lips. I would have given everything up just to hold her hand but I kept my hands in my lap.

Finally, I sighed and said, "Bella, you have no idea how much I missed you these past months…when Jacob told me that you left, I was so heartbroken. He showed me the picture that you sent him. I…I can't believe that you didn't come to me, ask me about it. It hurt me really deep that I became so depressed that I didn't come after you right away. I should have but I really did think that you didn't want me."

"I overacted," Bella said, fiddling with the bottle. "I should have came to you right away...I'm sorry that I didn't."

I decided to reach out and took one of her hands in mine.

"I should be mad at you for not coming to me…but I'm not," I said, squeezing her hand.

"Tell me the truth Edward. Please…tell me who that woman you were with that day was?" Bella asked, turning towards me, her yes pleading with me.

"She was an old friend of mine from college. Her name is Jewel Rogers. I hadn't see Jewel since college and she called me up saying she in town so I decided to have lunch with her," I said, rubbing my thumb across her palm.

"So there is nothing between you two?" she asked, biting her lip.

"There is and never was anything between us Bella and actually I was the one who introduced her to her long time girlfriend."

"I thought that there was something between you when—wait? Did you say 'girlfriend'?"

I bit back a smile and nodded. "Jewel is a lesbian."

"Oh," Bella said, her cheeks going pink that I had to chuckle, brushing my thumb along her cheekbone.

"Bella, that day we meet down stairs for coffee, we talked about what has happened since our college days like how I got married and how she happens to be working in the jewel design department of her father's company, 'Jewel's jewels'. I asked something of her that day and I happened to thank her with a hug. It seems that your…ex happened to have made a delivery to the same café and took a picture."

"Shouldn't have believed him," Bella muttered, looking away.

"Lance happened to made a few good points Edward…why haven't you told me that you loved me? If you did, none of this would have happened."

I sighed and looked down at our hands. "I didn't think you were ready yet to hear the words and I didn't want you to feel like you had to say them just because I said it. But I thought that instead I would show you how I left with little kisses and treats…like that one time you came home to find the kitchen all powdered with flour."

Bella chuckled at the memory of me all covered in flour.

"You said that he made a few good points…what else did he say Bella?"

I looked up to see her bite her lip. I ran my finger down to her lips, smoothing her pink lip with my thumb.

"He made me wonder why you really did marry me," she said, looking up at me. She paused before asking, "Why did you marry me Edward? I can't help but feel that you married me to make me feel better after Lance dumped me. But I know you better than to think that anymore. But I can't help but to wonder."

"Bella…I married you because…because of a promise that I made to a little girl when I was seven years old," I said, remembering that day oh so clearly….

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

"…I remember you…"

* * *

AH! _Before_ you _**all**_ decided to review the _same_ thing ("I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT HIM THAT BELLA SUNG FOR")(if u don't remember "singing" go **_back _**to chapter 16), you might want to read the next chapter ; ).

BUT, review, review before clicking the arrow for the next chapter. I like to hear what you guys have to say about _this_ chapter.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Time to see two more names go bye, bye. This update, we say good bye –rips open envelope and pause for dramatic effect–: is the name of the person who was thrown out of the Garden of Eden….**Adam** who received 58 votes and the name of the person who beat out Sharpay in High School Musical…**Gabriella** who received 59 votes. –tear, tear–  
—I have pictures up on my website  
—SPECIAL THANKS to RockFan for edited. (To "Kim": I still would _love_ to hear what you think of the chapter and I'm sorry for asking you to do something and then…not wait for you. Sorry! Huggles!)  
**—And now here is the special extra! (this isn't edited…I added it at last min)**

A _Hitched_ Special  
_Esme kicks Lance_  
**Esme's POV**

_I watched as my son hurried towards the elevator. I loved him to death but he could be such a _hard head. _I heard a moan and I looked down to see that…_guy _clutching his nose._

"_You're lucky he left," I said, placing my hands on my hips._

"_Fuck you bitch, I could have taken his sorry ass," the guy…Lance snared at him._

_I glared at him. On pure impulse I did what my son probably should have done…I kicked him where the sun _didn't_ shine. He gasped, clutching his groin and balled into the fetal position. Just then the police arrived._

"_Please remove this...thing from the building," I said to the officer as he approached._

"_Uh, yes ma'am," he said._

_I smiled a polite smile at him, turned on my heel and headed into Edward's apartment_


	24. Chapter 21: The Past

I totally forgot when I last posted to mention (I once again blame the pain meds, which I am taking less of but they still make me forget stuff, so bare with me as I forget stuff lol) that chapter 19 does remind me of _New Moon_ just after Edward left Bella…only backwards. It didn't hit me until someone mentioned it was _New Moon_ but backwards that I went, 'Wow….It is! Lol" I seriously didn't realize I did that but that's pretty…neat how I wrote it backwards.

Anyways…in last chapter's poll, one of the answers was _right_, one of the answers was _wrong_, while one answer was _safe_. Here are the results of last chapter's poll: **73** people thought that Edward was the boy that Bella had sung too. **35** people weren't sure what to think because I've been known to throw in twists at will but whatever I write should be great. And lastly **24** people thought that Edward knew Bella as a kid but he wasn't the boy she sung to. (A total of **132** people voted.) Do you think you were right? Well here is chapter 21…Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

The Past

**Seven Year Old  
**Edward's POV

_It was the sun that I missed the most, I thought as I looked out to see that the clouds had indeed covered the sky. Daddy moved us for a week to Forks, Washington, a tiny town a little bit over an hour out of Port Angeles and a good four hours away from Seattle. How did I know that? I timed our car drive and how long between Emmett saying, "I have to go potty." I wasn't sure why he did…he did. Daddy was a doctor, which came in handy when I got sick or when Emmett decided to break himself. Mommy stayed at home. She home schooled us so every time we moved it wouldn't affect our schooling._

"_It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring," Emmett chanted in his booster seat beside me. Emmett was six and sat in a booster seat when we drove._

"_Emmett, dear, it isn't even raining outside," mommy said, turning around in her seat so that she could throw Emmett a smile before turning back around, ready to take more pictures. It was a hobby of hers, taking pictures I mean._

_Emmett is also known for saying something mighty stupid like…right…about now. "Mommy, daddy is an old man, does he snore?"_

_I wanted to smack my forehead as mommy chuckled as she sat besides daddy._

"_Your father doesn't snore," she said, snapping pictures with her camera._

"_Nor am I old, thank you," daddy said as he drove us to the park that he promised that he would take us to before we left for another city._

_Emmett shrugged and when back to chanting the silly song. Emmett was…weird. Daddy arrived at the park. Emmett wiggled in his seat,(itching?) to escape the booster seat to play, but the seat belt held him fast. I reached over and un-clicked him before unbuckling my seat belt. I didn't need a booster seat; I was a big boy…not a silly little one._

_The park was a simple one. It had swings, a slide, a marry-go-around, even a sandbox. I over looked the park to see a girl with brown hair trying to play with a boy who was stubbornly sitting on the ground pouting._

"_Come on Chase," said the little girl. "Let's play!"_

"_No," the boy pouted. "I don't want to play _that_."_

_The little girl looked disappointed at the boy but turned around, looking for someone else to play with when her eyes landed on me._

"_Hey!" she said, smiling. "Do you want to play with me?"_

"_What are you playing?" I asked, walking over to her._

_I noticed the girl's hair was pulled back in pigtails, making her smaller and very…cute. Her brown eyes were like the chocolate that mommy gave me on the plane. And when she smiled, I could fell her happiness._

"_She wants to play family," said the boy who was plopped in the sandbox. "She wants me to be the daddy and help raise the baby."_

"_But he won't play!" the little girl said._

"_I don't want to play family," said the boy pouting._

"_I'll play," I said._

_The little girl turned around to look at me. "Really?" she said with a smile._

"_Sure," I said, nodding._

_She grasped my hand and led me towards the jungle gym._

"_First we need to get married and then we have a baby," she said, pulling me under the slide. "This is where we're going to live."_

_I nodded and looked around under the slide. I noted different color scribbles on the wood that held up the slide._

"_Who is going to marry us?" I asked, digging my shoe into the tiny pebbles._

_She thought a moment before taking my hand again and led me back to the sandbox where Emmett and the boy where playing with the few cars that Emmett had brought with him._

"_Chase, since you don't want to play with me could you at least marry us?" she asked, pulling me beside her._

_Chase must have had enough with the little girl bugging him because he stood and said, "What the heck do I need to do?"_

_The little girl squeezed my hand and glared at him._

"_Fine," he said, folding his arm. "Do you take her?" I blinked, realizing that he was talking to me._

"_Uh, sure," I said, puzzled. What did he mean by 'take her'? Like she was mine to own?_

"_Do you take him?" the boy asked the girl beside me._

"_Yes," she said. "Do you have those rings from yesterday?"_

"_Oh come on, Bells," he whined. "I had to pay fifty cents to get those rings."_

"_You only got them because I asked you too and I only asked you too because I thought you would want to play family with me," she said, holding out her other hand. "Now hand them over please."_

"_Fine, fine," he said, digging into his pocket and handed over two mood rings._

"_Thank you!" the girl said, smiling at the boy before she handed me one ring. "You'll put the ring on me and I'll put this one on you."_

"_Um…okay," I said as she let go of my hand to hold it up to me._

_I inhaled and held my breath as I slipped the tiny childish ring on the one finger it looked like it would fit. I stared at the ring as it turned a mixture of blue and turquoise swirls. She smiled and grabbed my hand. She slipped the ring onto the finger next to my pinky. It too turned the same colors._

"_Come on," she giggled and led me back across the playground towards the slide._

_We played family under the slid. She brought a…pink glow-worm (was she said it was) and that it was to be our child. When I asked her for the glow-worm's name, she said that she called it 'Baby' before she giggled._

_I didn't know how long it was but suddenly mommy was calling for me and Emmett._

"_Oh, okay," she said, sadly. "Will I see you again?"_

"_I don't know," I said, holding her hand._

"_Promise me that I'll see you again," she said, squeezing my hand._

_I smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I promise that the next we see each other, we'll get married again and raise children," I said, pulling away from her._

_She giggled and nodded her head._

"_I got to go," I said as I saw Emmett wave his hands in the distance for me to hurry up._

"_Good bye," she whispered._

"_Good bye…um…what's your name?"_

_She smiled._

"_You can call me Bella," she said._

"_That's a pretty name."_

"_Thanks," she said, blushing._

"_Well…good bye Bella," I said, giving her one more hug before pulling away and hurrying towards where my family was._

"_Who was that Edward?" Emmett asked, jumping up and down._

"_Bella," I said. "Her name is Bella."_

"_Well it's a good to see you making friends," mommy said, smiling._

_I smiled back._

_As we drove away from the park, I looked out the window and I saw two kids in the distance and knew right away that it was Bella and her friend, Chase, who was sitting on the ground. I couldn't tell but it looked like Chase was upset at Bella, whose face was quite red and her fist rubbing her eyes. And then they were out of sight. Sitting back, I wonder what just happened._

\ \ \ \ \ /  
**The Present Day  
Fifteen years later  
**/ \ \ \ \ \

I finished telling her my memory, looking at the floor.

"…I remember you…"

I looked up at Bella then to see that she was watching me.

"I remember you now," she said, taking my face in her hands. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you." She laughed and threw her arms around my shoulders.

I returned the hug, feeling her warmth and smelling her strawberry shampoo.

She pulled away, a small smile on her face as she brushed her finger across my cheeks.

"And you kept the promise?"

I laughed slightly. "Yeah…I did oddly enough."

Bella leaned in and brushed her lips against mine.

"I remember that day now," she said, pulling away. "Chase didn't want to play family, said it was too girlie. And you came and started to play with me."

"What happened that day, after I left?" I asked.

Bella sighed. "I can't remember a lot about it. I remember that Chase had fallen down and I went to go calm him down by singing. My mother had always sung to me when I hurt myself so I thought that it might help him. But he started to yell at me, said that I rather play with you than him. I told him that I wanted to him play with him but he didn't want to play with me. He then said that he didn't want to see me ever again…The next day when I went to the park to play, he wasn't in the sandbox. I don't know what happened to him."

"I'm so sorry Bella," I whispered.

She nodded and looked back up at me. "I still can't believe that you kept your promise," she said with a laugh. "I totally forgot about that day."

"I never did," I said. "I wrote it down in my journal and every day when I went to write something else, I would always flip to that page and read what I wrote. I still have the journal."

"Do you have it on you?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I never saw you write in your journal," she said.

"I wrote after you would go to bed every night."

Bella rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. She pressed a hand to her stomach. "Do you might if we eat? The twins are very hungry."

I laughed and went to work on getting something for us to eat…which at this case might be pizza.

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward kept such a silly childish promise, I thought to myself as I ate the pizza that Edward had ordered up. I couldn't help but to smile, but then, I thought of something.

"Edward," I said, putting down my pizza slice.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up.

"The picture of me…as a child on your desk...How did you get it?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "My mom took it back when we were playing. I happened to stumble across as I was going through some old pictures the day before I went to your office." Edward Blushed slightly. "I didn't quite remember that day to well till I saw the picture again."

I smiled.

"So when I saw it, I took it and put it up in my office," he continued. "I wanted to tell you that day when you came up and asked about it, but I wasn't sure if you were ready to hear the truth behind it."

I took his hand. "I'm glad you told me…you were beginning to freak me out a bit." I laughed.

"Yeah," he said staring at me. He blinked and then suddenly went, "Oh! Also when I was looking through the pictures I happened to find that mood ring you gave me."

I laughed. "No?!"

"Yes," he said. "My mom kept it."

"I like your mother," I said, smiling.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging one shoulder. "Oh and speaking of rings. Remember how I told you that I asked something of Jewel Rogers?"

I nodded as I watched as Edward searched his pockets. He pulled out something that appeared to look like a ring. He stared at it for a moment before handing it over. All air left my body as I looked at the ring. It was so beautiful.

"I wanted to give you a better wedding band," Edward said softly. "I asked her to create something that I had in mind. The missing piece in the middle of the band is something that Jewel had thought of. She thought that maybe we can melt down our original bands from Vegas and add part of that metal so that our original bands can be part of the new rings."

"It's beautiful," I said. "Wait…new rings? Did you create another one for yourself?"

"Well…no," he said, blinking.

"I want to design it then," I said, sitting up the best as I could. "I want to design your ring."

Edward remained silent. "I would love nothing more than for you to design it for me."

I smiled and grasped Edward's hand. Nothing, absolutely nothing could have made me more happier than right now. –KICK…KICK– I moaned. Nothing except for the birth of the twins.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Pain hit hard that I just clutched my stomach. Oh god, it's early. Much too early.

* * *

So…what do you think? Were you right? I so wanted to write this chapter since Bella found the picture of her as a kid on Edward's desk and also this chapter allows me to think of a sequel. I'll let you guys know by the end of the this story if I'm going to write a sequel or not and what the summary of the sequel is.

Anyways, review, review. Tell me what you guys think of the story. I think that the story will end in 2 to 3 chapters. –sniffle– Makes me sad to know the story comes to end soon. Anyways, I want a nap. Updating more soon.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Picture of the mood rings and what also what the colors mean are posted on my profile.  
—It's time to say bye-bye to another two names. Today we say adios to…-drum roll-…**Abigail** who received a total of 61 votes and to…-drum roll-…**Caleb** who received a total of 66 votes. That means we have four _boy_ names and four girl names (_Chase_, _Edward_, Emma, Grace, _Kyle_, Lillian, _Mathew_, and Sophia)  
—Special Thanks to VikkiJ for editting the chapter. (lol yes I have many people to help edit: D )


	25. Chapter 22: Talking and the Pain

Hey hey hey (Fat Albert! Lol)!!! I have a little ANs to make. First off, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** to saphira341's birthday!!! She told me her birthday was on March 11, which was the day I updated so I have to give her a shout out. Guys, if its your birthday or what not, I'll be more than willing to give you a shout out…just give me a heads up. Lol, also I have to return hugs to Mrs. Cullen22. I'm so glad that I was able to make you're day on the 11th as well.

And lastly! EP! _Hitched_ has reached **2,000 reviews**!!! -Does a little dance- That so deserves a hug to everyone who has reviewed!!! If you have reviewed yet, you should because my hugs are the BEST if I do say so myself and I do, lol! I don't know if I'll hit 3,000 reviews considering the story comes to a close in 3 chapters (including this one…maybe four depending on the idea I have for the last chapter). I know! -sniffles- I don't want to see the story close but hey I'm _**planning**_ a sequel, no promises yet.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Talking and the Pain

Bella's POV

After finishing eating, Edward led me towards the bedroom so that we could just relax and talk. I ended up sitting between Edward's legs so that he could wrap his arms across me and rest his hands protectively over my stomach.

"I'm curious," Edward asked, rubbing my tummy as one of the darlings punched my side. Edward must have felt it because he chuckled. "What happened to your job back in New York?"

"I was fired," I sighed.

"What? When?"

I shrugged. "I called my boss the day after I left and she said that she fired me. Everything that was in my office is now at Rosalie's flat. And of course the job stealing hussy got my job and decided to rub the fact in when she wrote me an email."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, I wasn't really happy there. The only models I liked working with were Alice and Rosalie."

"So who is handling their accounts, the…job stealing hussy?"

I shook my head. "No. No actually…they decided to, um…semi-retired I guess is the best term. Of course I haven't really talked to them since I left but that was what my boss said. She said that Alice and Rosalie are willing to model but only if the designers ask for them. Alice decided to pick up photography from what I heard. You know she majored in it in college?" Edward shook his head. "Yeah she majored in photography but she was scouted as a model half way though the fall semester of junior year. So she decided that when I left she would set up a photo studio near their house in Vegas. Well…I left and she ended up settling up a studio. She said she liked being the one to call the shots for a change. And Rosalie decided to open her own line with the funding of her icon, Kimora Lee Simmons **(AN: lol I was watching her TV show on Style so I just picked her as Rosalie's icon because I think that Kimora and Rosalie have the same style)**. It was only a matter of time before Rosalie designed her own stuff."

Edward chuckled.

"So…how did you become a nanny?"

"How did you know I was a nanny?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Jessica told me," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of my eye.

"Ah I see," I said, leaning against him. "Julie was an old friend of mine from when we were in High School. She stayed here in Washington while I went to New York to earn my degree in literature. So when I decided to come back here she offered to let me say in her house, take me OB/GYN in Port Angeles, even teach me some of her Yoga poses if I became a nanny to her two children, Jordan and Jessica.

"So…what have you been doing while I was gone?" I asked Edward, running a hand up and down his arm.

Edward sighed and cuddled me closer, nuzzling his nose against my neck. "Nothing," he said softly. "I had done nothing while you were gone. Like I had told you, I was depressed. Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, they all tried to get me to go after you but I didn't. It wasn't until my mom, who didn't push me or ask why I didn't go after you, did I finally realize that I should go after you. It felt really good to hit Lance."

I gasped and twisted in my seat to stare at him. "You hit Lance?!"

Edward pinked a bit and nodded. "He happened to be making a delivery in our building and when I saw him I punched him. He should have a nice shiner."

I smiled and pulled Edward down for a kiss. Edward's hands dug into my hair and held me in place. I felt aroused as my hands found themselves up his shirt and over his muscles that twitched under my touch. I found myself gently laid down and Edward shifting so that he was over me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Bella," Edward said, resting his forehead against me, tears forming in his green eyes.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I said, tears too forming in my eyes.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. "Never again, please never again," he whispered, running his nose against mine like an Eskimo kiss.

"Never," I whispered as Edward pealed away the shirt that I threw on before heading out to the school.

We made love gently and tenderly that I couldn't doubt that there was love between us even if the words had yet to be said. Afterwards, Edward covered us with the blankets and pulled me closer to him and his body warmth. Edward's head rested on my shoulder as his warm hands trailed across my waist to land on stomach. The little ones kicked against his hands causing him to chuckle and nuzzle my neck. I covered his hands and intertwined our fingers as the little ones once again kicked and punched.

"I know that we, our relationship is a bit backwards but I think that our relationship is perfect," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Hmm, yes," Edward muttered, half asleep. "Tell me something that I don't know about you Bella, something that no one knows about you."

I opened my eyes just a bit, thinking. "I write some short stories," I said.

"Really?"

"Hmm, yes," I said, nodding my head once. "I do a lot of my brainstorming on paper and then write it out on the computer."

"I would love to see your writings," Edward whispered in my ear.

"They aren't that great," I said, blushing in the dark.

"Hmm, I bet they are wonderful."

I smiled. "I'll show you my stories when you showed me your journals."

Edward chuckled. "Deal."

And with that I fell asleep with Edward's hands on my abdomen, his scent filling my nose, his breath sounding in my ear, his warmth all around me.

\ \ \ \ \ - - - - - /  
/ - - - - - \ \ \ \ \

I woke up in the morning, hungry. I have been eating a lot during the pregnancy, something sweet most of the time and Julie would get them or her husband would. So this morning, when I woke up craving sausage and bacon, I slipped out of bed without disturbing Edward. I found the clothes from the night before folded on the desk besides Edward's. I smiled at the thought of Edward slipping out of bed to make sure that my clothes were presentable for today considering they were the only one that I had on me because I didn't know that I was going to stay. I changed and headed towards the eating area where the aroma made me start to drool.

I loaded two plates full of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast and headed back towards the room. I had reached the door when I realized…I didn't have a cardkey to let me in. With my hands full I decided to do the next best thing…I turned around so that my back was to the door and banged on it with my foot. I turned back around and waited. When the door didn't open I turned around with my back against the door and banged even harder. However, before I had time to lean away from it and back to face the door, the door opened and I started to fall backwards if it weren't for the strong arms that caught me. I went "ooph" when I landed against the hard chest and looked up into the green eyes of my husband.

"I was wondering where you went waddling off too. Then I heard loud bangs on the door and I knew that you must have gone to get something to eat."

I glared at him for a moment while I muttered, "I don't waddle." Edward raised one eyebrow and threw me my favorite smile. "Okay fine so I do a bit but you didn't have to comment on it."

Edward chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes as he kissed me. And then the kiss ended too quickly. I pulled away, smiling.

"I brought you some breakfast," I said, handing him one plate.

"Hmm, not as good as you cooking breakfast but it's the thought that counts," he said, taking the plate and giving me another kiss.

I was leaning away from him when a pain struck my tummy and it wasn't like the pains when the twins kicked and punched me. I winced causing Edward too look at me worriedly.

"Are you alright? Are the twins bothering you?" Edward ran a hand across my stomach as if he was trying to smooth whatever had been bothering me.

"No, no, I'm fine now," I said, smiling up at him. "Let's eat?"

And we did eat. Edward went back for seconds, especially more sausages. I had waddled back to the eating area to return the dishes while Edward went to shower. I had just return, using the key so I didn't have to bang on the door. I had just closed the door when another pain hit hard that I just clutched my stomach. Oh god, it's early. Much too early. I clenched my teeth as I sat down, breathing. Please, please, don't tell me that I was going into labor. I was 32 weeks along but I wanted to keep "the buns in the oven" as an elderly woman once told me.

"Bella?" Edward said coming out of the bathroom room to see me clutch my stomach as another pain hit me. "What's the matter?"

"I'm having…some pain," I moaned.

"Is it contractions?" he asked, sitting down besides me.

"I don't know," I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Come, let's take you to the hospital," Edward said, lifting me and helping me walk to the rental car.

Edward drove not even 5 minutes when we arrived at the labor and delivery at the local hospital in Port Angeles, another pain hitting me as we drove.

"Yes may I help you?" said the nurse at the admitting desk.

"Yes my wife is in pain," Edward said, wrapping an arm around me.

The nurse looked at me over her glasses.

"How far along are you, ma'am?" she asked.

"She's 32 weeks."

"And has your water broke?" she asked, leaning onto her arms.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"It's probably Braxton hicks," she said, leaning back in her chair.

"How can you just say that?" Edward asked. "You're not a doctor. You can't conclude it is Braxton hicks."

Just then I felt a little trickle down my leg. "Um…Edward…"

"She's having pain and yet her water hasn't broken that can only mean—"

Just then, a loud splash came as my water broke and hit the floor, soaking my pants and part of Edward's jeans.

"I think my water just broke," I said before another pain hit me.

"Oh good lord, she's going into labor," the nurse said, hurrying around her desk as another nurse wheeled a wheel chair.

"I told you," Edward said. "I do have a second degree in biology."

"I didn't know that," I said between the breathing exercises that I learned in pregnancy classes.

Edward smiled slightly. "Yeah that isn't something that the public knows," he said.

"I'm going to take her to a room while you fill out papers."

"I'll see you again in a few minutes," Edward said, grasping my hand and giving me a kiss. "You'll be okay."

I nodded and continued the breathing exercises as I was wheeled away.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"What's happening?" I gasped as I watched one of the nurses cut the umbilical cord from the one baby delivered and another cleared out the air ways of the baby.

* * *

So…ya…I don't have much to say. I don't know why…but I don't. Lalala…hmm, so…Why aren't you reviewing? Huh, huh? Why aren't ya? (okay, _Finding Nemo_ moment there with the 'Huh, huh?' line, lol). Just keep reviewing, just keep reviewing, reviewing, reviewing! (LOL! Sorry, sorry, I'm like high on my pain meds (I only took one about an hour ago, the only one all day, and I swear! Gagh!) so don't mind me going nuts here!) Anyways, review! Only –counts– 3 chapters left (23, 24, and the epilogue) is I can stretch it out to 3…but I think I can. I know I can. (Yes, yes, that's a line from the book _The Little Engine that could_, I told you I was nuts tonight!) Anyways! REVIEW: D

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—You know what's next…time to eliminate two more names bringing us closer and closer to the baby names. And today we say good bye to…the name that received 67 votes total...**Mathew** –the readers go 'aw' while Nollie sniffles– And the next name that we say good bye to is…the name that received 68 votes total…**Grace** –the readers go 'aw' again while Nollie dabs her eyes– That means we're down to the last three names for each of the babies!!! For the boys (in no particular order): Chase, Kyle, and Edward. Two of these names were one vote separating them while the other...was no where close to them…. And for the girls: Lillian, Emma, and Sophia. The girls ran a close race but only two shall be the name of the Cullen girl. **THE NAMES WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**  
—This was edited by RachelRay93.


	26. Chapter 23: Birth and Names

Okay yes I'm updating twice in one day but that's because I'm going home on Friday so I really want to get this chapter out before I'm on a seven hour train ride from San Antonio to Fort Worth. Like I promised, this _is_ the chapter where the twins are **born and named**!! -Does a little dance- Remember I have _**no influence**_ in the names. The one most popular name that was voted was the first name while the second most popular name voted is the middle name. I changed nothing, didn't even vote in the three polls I had so don't be mad at me, 'K?

ANYWAYS! Thanks to Angelic Messenger 17, who aided me with information about twin births. Ya I'm no doctor (yet!) so she helped me on some of the…issues that can happen during the birth of twins. I hope you like it. I think that the birth was a bit rushed…but then again it might be perfect for the story.

And lastly, I have **3** people that I have wish a _happy_, **happy birthday** to! softballgirl1136 who's birthday is on Pi day she says (lol, March 14th), -sOpHiE123- (March 15th), and lastly anime-naruto-rox-16 (March 16th). Happy birthday girls! Lol, I _love_ birthdays…now ONEDWARD to Chapter 23…ENJOY!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)  
(Disclaimer: I am not a doctor (YET!))**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Birth and Names

Bella's POV

"Okay, how are we doing in here?" Dr. Carmichael said, flipping through the charts that a nurse provided for him.

_How does it look like we doing?! _my mind screamed as I huffed and puffed, doing the breathing exercises. Another contraction hit, causing me to scream, crushing I'm sure Edward's hand.

"She's dilated fully to 10 cm," said one of the nurses, "and contractions are right on top of each other."

_No shit Sherlock!_

Edward dapped my forehead with the hand towel, whispering in my ear.

"I'm so blaming you," I hissed at Edward before another contraction hit.

I couldn't have sworn Edward chuckled.

"Alright," Dr. Carmichael said, handing the charts over to someone else and sat at the foot of the bed. "You ready Bella for this?"

"No," I snapped, "who is ever ready to deliver a baby the size of a football sized out a hole the size of like quarter?!"

Oh Lord, Dr. Carmichael had the nerve to chuckle as he snapped gloves and mask on.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to ask you to push as hard as you can with the next contraction," Dr. Carmichael said, situating between my legs (only a doctor and Edward will ever be between there!) ready to catch the baby.

"Oh god," I screamed as a contraction hit and I pushed as hard as I could.

"You're doing a good job Bella," Edward muttered in my ear.

I moaned as another contraction hit and I pushed.

"Okay I see a head, a few more pushes, Bella. Come on you can do it!"

_Oh God, let him say that after he—_another contraction hit and I squeezed Edward's hand as I pushed.

After a few more of the heinous pushes, I heard Dr. Carmichael tell me to stop pushing.

"It's a boy," Dr. Carmichael said, looking up at me.

I felt tears form as Edward leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I could barely see Dr. Carmichael hand over the baby all covered in blood and fluids **(AN: I hate it when shows/movies/whatnot show babies are just like popped out with no blood. I know they have to for the kids but I still hate it)** when suddenly one of the machines started to go wild.

"She's breaching!" said one of the nurses as she hurried to the machine.

"What's happening?" I gasped as I walked one of the nurses cut the umbilical cord from the one baby delivered and another cleared out the air ways of the baby.

"We're going to have to do an emergency C-Section," Dr. Carmichael muttered, doing something, "if we don't turn the baby."

A baby cry filled the room as Dr. Carmichael and a few of the nurses tried to un-"breach" the girl within me. After a few minutes, the machine's still sounding, Dr. Carmichael muttered, "Someone page ER. We're going to have to do an emergency C-Section."

"What? N—no!" I said. I wanted to be wake for the birth of my children. "I want to be awake!"

"Bella," Dr. Carmichael said, looking up at me as he stripped off his gloves and threw them in the red container with a biohazard label on it, "you're baby girl is breached which is causing stress. We need to do an emergency C-Section since we were able to turn her."

"Isn't there a way she can be awake to see the birth?" Edward asked.

"There is," Dr. Carmichael said. "We basically numb the body though allowing her to be conscious just not able to feel pain."

"I want that then," I said as they hurried me quickly out of the room on the bed and towards the ER.

* * *

Edward's POV

I wasn't sure how long I was at the hospital but I was not tired even. No way could I be tired. If anything I was wired as I put on the gown that the NICU nurse provided me. I mean…how could I be tired when my wife gave birth to two beautiful new lives?

I slowly entered the room, soft classical music playing from the nurses station in the room.

"Cullen," I muttered to her softly as I signed into the guestbook.

"Over here," she whispered and lead me towards two incubators against the windows, the moonlight filtering through the blinds.

Though they were only 4 weeks premature, the hospital thought it was best to keep the twins in the NICU for a few days for observation. I smile softly as little boy wiggled in his sleep. I stuck one hand through the opening and touched his head before letting my finger wonder down to his tiny fist. He grasped at it right away and held on tight.

I chuckled and then turned to my baby girl. She was lying on her tummy unlike her brother who was on his back. She let out a whimper and her tiny little face scrunched up so cutely.

"Someone is hungry," the nurse said as my baby girl whimpered louder.

She pulled a rocking chair close to the incubator and motioned for me to sit down. I did watching the nurse carefully life up my baby girl and settle her down in arms. Her whimpers died a bit though not by much as I took the tiny bottle from the nurse and gently rubbed the nibble against her lower lip. Her tiny mouth opened and I gently slipped the nibble inside. She began to suck heartily on it that I chuckled.

I heard the NICU door opened. Turning my head I watched Bella get wheeled into the room. She smiled when she saw me.

"I guess you beat me to the feeding?" she whispered as the nurse wheeled her right up next to her.

I shrugged and looked down at the baby who stopped suckling for a moment before picking up again.

"I just want to look at them, touch them," I whispered.

"She's beautiful," Bella whispered, touching the little one's head. Bella giggled. "We have yet to name them yet."

I smirked and looked at her. "Emmett would have cracked a joke here by saying we should label them twin one and twin two."

Bella laughed. "And Rosalie would have smacked him causing him to say "what did I do?"."

I smiled.

"Oh and Alice would be gushing about what clothes she wanted to go buy."

"And Jasper would remain silent and roll his eyes."

I nodded.

"Lillian Sophia," Bella whispered, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Hmm," I said, looking at Bella.

"Her name is Lillian Sophia Cullen," she whispered before yawning.

"Why Lillian Sophia Cullen?" I said, throwing her the smile that I knew caused her to blush.

In the dark though I could see her blush but I knew that she had blushed.

"Well Lillian in Hebrew and English means 'my God is a vow', in Latin it means 'lilies'…and back when I first went to meet your mother I had promised that I would give you a chance _if _I made it through the dinner."

I chuckled. "You can't be serious that meeting my parents was that nerve racking."

She threw me a glance before looking down at the little baby girl. I looked down to see that the baby girl had stopped suckling. I slowly pulled the bottle out and gently patted her back. I heard a faint burp that caused me to smile. Meanwhile the baby boy was now whimpering. The NICU nurse gently took the baby boy out and handed him and a bottle to Bella. The boy began to suck the bottle as soon as it touched his mouth.

"As you were saying about 'Lillian'," I said, gently rocking our beautiful _Lillian Sophia Cullen_.

"Oh…right," Bella said, rocking the boy as he feed. "Also there are many people that are famous named Lillian. There was Lillian Bounds, the wife of Walt Disney…um, Lillian Gish, Lillian Roth, both were American actresses…oh, and there was Lillian Hellman who was a Play writer. Besides….Lillian is a very popular name which I love."

"I see," I said, smiling. "…And Sophia?"

She gave me this "are you kidding me" look. "…Sophia, a Greek origin, meaning 'wisdom.' It too is a popular name. Enough said."

I chuckled and nodded. "True, true, there is the Hagias Sophia, the Holy Wisdom,' a building in Istanbul, Turkey which has been a basilica/cathedral, a mosque and now even a museum with Byzantine architecture."

"I won't ask how you knew that," Bella muttered.

I smiled. "There is also a university in Tokyo, Japan named Sophia."

Bella gave a soft squeak. "I feel so unintelligent," she said, giving me a pout.

I shook my head and looked down at our baby girl, who was sleeping, her finger wrapped around my finger. "Lillian Sophia Cullen…I love it. It's perfect name for the perfect girl," I whispered before bring my head down to my baby girl before I whispered, "I love you Lillian." I gently touched my lips to her tiny little forehead.

Little Lillian because so beautiful and angelic that she just yawned a tiny baby yawn, gently rubbing her tiny head into her arm before settling with her nose into my gown after one tiny wiggle. I left my tears gather in my eyes.

"We still have one more to name My Lord, King of happy tears," Bella said, smiling.

I raised an eyebrow at her and fought back a smile only to have it spread to my face.

"We must past down the name of Edward," Bella said, pulling out the bottle from the little boy's mouth to start to gently pat his back, waiting for the burp.

I shook my head but smiled none the less. I looked at Bella who was just staring sadly at the floor.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered.

"Chase," she whispered, tears forming on her eyes.

"What about him?" I asked, puzzled.

She sniffled. "I know that the last memory of him was horrible, that he seemed snotty and…and…mean but he isn't, because if it wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't have ever played together. I feel like I should—"

I touched a hand to Bella's shoulder and nodded.

"As long as you don't name him Chase Edward Cullen, I'll be happy," I said with a smile.

Bella laughed. "No, no, the girlies at your office do enough _chasing_ of an Edward Cullen."

I smothered a laugh but it was no use, it came out.

"Edward Chase Cullen," Bella whispered with a smile, "named after my two best friends."

"Thankfully your husband is first," I said with a smile.

She nodded. I laced my fingers through one of her hands, leaning towards her so that I could lean my head onto her shoulder to look at the baby. I whispered softly, "Love you too Eddie."

Bella's eyes glazed over before muttering, "You won't be called 'Eddie' but you expect our son to be called that."

I smiled and laughed quietly, my entire body shaking.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

I smiled as I held the two sleeping bundles in my arms, one in pink the other in blue, and said to everyone, "I would like to introduce you to the newest addition to the Cullen family."

* * *

Hey hey, if you don't like the names don't look at me, like I said in the start of the chapter, the most popular name voted was the first name and the second most popular name voted was the middle name. And speaking of voting, here are the results of the baby name polls.

First the girls!!! -drum roll-

**Lillian** (96 votes!!!)  
**Sophia** (89 votes!!)  
**Emma** (86 votes!)

And now the guy's!!! -drum roll-

**Edward** (106 votes!!!)  
**Chase** (105 votes!!)  
**Kyle** (68 votes!)

Congrats to all names! I loved all the names, personally. For the girls, I liked Sophia and Grace the most. And for the guys…I really only liked Edward (LMAO no surprise there!). But like I said, I loved _**all**_ the names! So congrats to all the names, especially the guys. OMG! Only 1 vote separated the top two names!!!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—**New Poll**: Esme wants to give Bella a "mothers" ring or necklace. I have four rings and two necklaces posted but you can only pick one. For those who don't know what a mother ring is, it's a ring that contains all their children's birthstone, even a few of them are able to have the children's names on it. So, like I said, go pick one p&t!  
—I have links to the meaning of the babies' names, also a link if you want to find out what your name means. I mean I looked up Nollie (that link is up there) lol. I also FINALLY have a picture of Dakota. I was looking at pictures for some new characters. -looks left, looks right-  
—This was edited by VikkiJ.


	27. Chapter 24: The newest addition

So…yeah…I'm not home…-chuckles nervously- Long story short…check out my blog to read about it! Lol! I'll be home…just…late tonight. –sigh– Anyways…I have two birthday wishes. A **happy birthday** to Krystina the Alien (March 14th) and EclipseOfMyHeart (March 13th), I hope you guys have a _wonderful_, especially EclipseOfMyHeart who just turned the big ONE-EIGHT!!! I remember that day –day dreams–

Lol! Anyways here is the SECOND to last chapter! -CRIES!- I promised I wasn't going to cry –sniffles– I hope you guys enjoy it!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

The newest addition

Edward's POV

A few days after the births of Edward Chase Cullen and Lillian Sophia Cullen, our family and friends arrived at the hospital, over flooding the tiny nurse's station. The twins were actually feeding when one of the nurses stepped into the NICU.

"Mr. Cullen, there is…a rather large group of people waiting to see you, Mrs. Cullen, and the babies," she said.

"How large?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was a crash out in the hall and the nurse and I cringed.

"At least ten people," she said before stepping out of the NICU.

I looked at Bella who just shrugged.

"I'll go see who it is," I said, leaning down to kiss Bella on the forehead.

"Okay," she said, nodding before looking down at Lillian who was still feeding from a bottle while her brother lay in his incubator still asleep. Bella was taking medication for pain and antibiotics because of the C-Section and breastfeeding was a no-no while she was on the medication and therefore it was feeding from a bottle.

I slipped out of the NICU to head down towards the nurse's station. I had just rounded the corner when I saw the little horde of people surrounding the little station. My parents, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, little baby Jasmine, Dakota, Jacob, and even Tanya were there, though she was leaning against the wall away from the others. My mother was the first to spot me.

"Edward," she said, hurrying quickly towards me.

That snagged the attention from the others who quickly hurried after my mother who threw her arms around me to give me a hug.

"How is Bella?"

"How are the babies?"

"What do they look like?"

I laughed at all the questions thrown my way.

"One at a time," I said, raising my hands up to slow them down.

"How is Bella, Edward?" my mother said, worried.

"She's fine," I said.

"What happened?" my father asked before anyone else could ask anything.

I recalled the events that happened that day when Bella gave birth.

"Oh my god," Dakota said, grasping Jacob's hands. "Is she okay? The babies?"

"She's fine, Dakota," Jacob muttered, kissing his fiancée's forehead. "Did you hear him saying that she was alright?"

"But the babies?" Alice said, grasping at my shoulders to give me a little shake. "How are the babies, damn it? They better be fine as well because do you know how much stuff I bought for them!?"

I laughed, laying hands on Alice's shoulders to give her a shake this time while I said, "They are okay too. They are in the NICU right now as a precaution but they are okay. So no worries, you have enough to dress them."

Alice squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Alice," Jasper said, rolling his eyes while his daughter squealed.

"Bella will be out soon as soon as the twins are fed and changed," I said, "but you can wait with me."

"Can we see the twins?" Emmett asked.

"Did you hear him, Emmett?" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "They are being fed and changed."

Emmett gasped. "They are getting tit fed!?"

Rosalie slapped Emmett in the back of the head so hard that she was going to leave a mark.

"OUCH! Rose!" Emmett said, clutching the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards NICU and the nursery that was on this floor.

"Aw babies!" Alice said, pressing her nose into the glass that over looked the nursery.

I looked in with her. Little babies were all lined in little plastic cradles.

"Aw, they are so cute," the females all said at the same time.

"I remember when you were that little," my father said, laying one hand on my shoulders.

"Seems like yesterday right?" I said, looking up at him.

"They are so precious," Rosalie said, leaning onto Alice, tears in here eyes.

"Makes you wish you had one, right?" Alice said, smiling.

"We have one right now," Jasper said, handing over Jasmine to Alice. Alice looked so lovingly at Jasmine…just as Bella did with our twins.

"I know but she'll grow up fast," Alice said, cuddling her daughter closer.

"Don't you wish you can keep them that little?" Dakota said. Jacob rested his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I so want one now," Rosalie said, pouting.

"Hey Rose, let go practice making babies!" Emmett said.

I groaned and closed my eyes though that didn't stop them from rolling as I heard Rosalie hit Emmett who groaned. I opened my eyes to see Emmett clutching his lower stomach.

"OUCH! ROSE! Any lower and I wouldn't be able to make any babies!" Emmett said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have needed to hit you if you would jus say something intelligent for a change."

"Hey I've been known to say some intelligent things!"

Every head turned so fast in Emmett's direction you would think that everyone got whip lashed.

"Hey!" Emmett said, his eyes wide. "I have!"

"And I'm a guy," Rosalie muttered.

"I know for a fact that you aren't a guy because—"

"EW!" everyone said at the same time. Alice handed over Jasmine back to Jasper while rolling her eyes.

"Emmett…will you be quiet?" Rosalie hissed, smacking him again.

"Mr. Cullen," said a nurse, stepping up beside me.

Everyone's head snapped in her direction so fast that the nurse looked scared for a moment.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Y-y-your wife," the nurse stuttered. "S-s-she's back in her r-r-room."

"Ah, yes, thank you," I said before turning to the others. "Come."

I led them towards Bella's room. There resting against the pillows was my wife who was holding in both of her arms our sleeping little ones. Bella's head turned towards the door as I entered.

"I take it I'll be the center of attention or should I hand over the little stars so they can coo over them?" Bella said, smiling.

I chuckled and walked towards her, taking the two in my arms. Right away little Lillian turned her head towards my chest and sighed. I heard all the females sigh as I looked at them.

Bella leaned around me and said with a smile, "Hi everyone."

"Oh," Esme said before hurrying towards Bella. "How are you my dear?"

"I'm alright," Bella said, resting against the bed as Esme kissed her on the forehead. "Sore and some pain when I walk but the doctors think that I'll be able to leave soon."

"Are you going to introduce us to the little angels?" Alice said, looking over my shoulder at them.

"Edward, run while you can," Jasper muttered.

I smiled as I held the two sleeping bundles in my arms, one in pink the other in blue, and said to everyone, "I would like to introduce you to the newest addition to the Cullen family." I gently handed over Lillian to Alice. "That was Lillian Sophia Cullen." I then handed over E.C. (we're calling him that…or Eddie but Bella would then point out that I didn't like the name so why should he. –sigh– The things I do for the love of my life) to my father. "And this is Edward Chase Cullen or E.C. as Bella and I call him."

"Aw! Bella you named your girl after my middle name!" Rosalie said, smiling.

Bella's eyes went wide as she looked at me. She mouthed, "I didn't remember that! I swear!"

"Oh Edward!" my mother said, looking between the two babies, unsure which baby she should coo over. I should have handed both the babies to her first. "They are beautiful."

"Lillian looks like Edward," Rosalie said, resting her head onto Alice's shoulder.

I actually blushed causing Bella to giggle.

"Oh yeah she looks like Eddie here," Bella said, pinching my cheek. "Edward's going to be fighting off the boys with a stick."

"Hey that's E.C.'s job," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I do think that she has Bella's lips…oh lord, I am going to have to get a gun!"

Everyone laughed causing E.C. to whimper somewhat. Carlisle handed over E.C. to Esme who looked like she was about to cry.

"E.C. looks so beautiful," Esme whispered. "He looks so much like Bella."

This time it was Bella's turn to blush, which caused me to smile and kiss her on the forehead.

"Congrats Edward," Emmett said, giving me a one arm _manly_ hug. "You did good."

I elbowed him and threw a glare.

"It take two to tango Emmett," Bella said, leaning forward slightly to glare at Emmett. "And **I** had to carry them for eight months so keep your—" I cleared my throat loudly as Bella went to say a word but stopped from saying it in front of the kids "—pee pee in your pants," Bella finished with a hiss.

I threw a smirk at Emmett who actually looked scared of Bella. But Bella turned her attention away from Emmett to actually pout.

"I want chocolate," Bella said, pouting.

Emmett's eyes actually lit up with a smile.

"Hey Bella, I have a candy bar. Do you want a candy bar?" Emmett asked. Bella's eyes went wide. "Well guess what you can't have the candy bar."

Then Emmett went crazy on us with an evil laugh. Bella's eyes narrowed. I knew that look so I quickly dropped to the floor as Bella's arm went swinging and it swung _hard_ at Emmett.

"OUCH! Fine," Emmett said with a sad face as he dug into pocket to have a 3 Musketeers candy bar. "You can have the candy bar."

"THANKIE EMMY," Bella said, throwing her arms around Emmett's big shoulders and pulled him down hard for a hug.

"Whoa, just give a girl a candy bar and she shows some love," Emmett mutters as he was squished against Bella.

"Bella, Edward, they are so adorable," Dakota said. "Oh they can be ring bearer and flower girl in my wedding."

"Dakota, they can't really hold anything," Bella said with a laugh.

"I know," Dakota whined. "But I want two cute babies in my wedding!"

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. Dakota suddenly gasped and turned to Jacob.

"Wedding, here, now," she said, grasping at his jacket.

"What?!" he said, shocked.

"Well not here but here in Washington," Dakota said, jumping up and down. "Our families are here in Washington and you know that your father can't really trail now that he's in a wheelchair which I'm so glad that my mommy has gladly been helping him."

"Yes, I do love your mom," Jacob said, nodding.

"Come on Jacob!" Dakota said, shaking him.

"Fine, fine," Jacob said with a laugh.

Dakota squealed and turned to Alice and Rosalie, Alice giving Lillian to my mother and little E.C. back in Carlisle's arms.

"Rosalie can help design the dresses and Alice can run everything, and take pictures," Dakota said, quickly thinking.

I rolled my eyes as those two started to plan a wedding…a wedding in 3 weeks?! Oh lord have mercy on us!!!

And strangely…he did. Everyone left shortly after noon, each going back to the hospital, leaving Bella, me, and the babies alone.

I was looking down at Bella as she fed E.C.

"Bella," I whispered, touching her shoulder.

"Hmm," she said, looking up at me.

I stood there, just watching her.

"Edward," she whispered, biting her lip.

"I love you," I whispered.

I saw tears form in her eyes and a tiny smile start to form.

"You have no idea what it means to hear those words," she whispered, brushing a tear that started to fall.

I leaned down and kissed her, making sure I avoided E.C. so that I didn't crush him. Bella pulled away just for a moment to whispered, "I love you too, Edward."

I pulled away to stare at her. Her eyes were shining with an emotion that I could only assume was love. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK INTO THE **_**EPILOGUE**_

Nothing could have been made more perfect then right now, standing with my wife who loves me as much as I loved her, two beautiful babies asleep, and we were standing outside watching our friends and family as the stars twinkled above us. Oh yeah, nothing could be more perfect.

* * *

AW! They **_FINALLY_** said "I love you"!!! -SNIFFLES- I can't believe it's ending!!! I love you guys and you guys loved me right? If you do you would review right? I know you love me…and I love you just enough that I actually have a SOILD summary of the sequel…which I'll show you in the Epilogue. And I'll post the Epilogue if you guys review really fast!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Results of the "what Emmett should say" poll:

"Practice making babies" — **75 votes**  
"Candy bar" — **39 votes**  
"need to pee/pants" — **22 votes**  
"deep, intelligent stuff" — **18 votes**  
"did I hear" — **18 votes**

Lol, so ya I used #1, #2, and#4 in this chapter. And of course I stated somewhat what the twins look like, though I didn't say what the twin's eyes were colors. Maybe I'll state the color in the epilogue. And speaking of the twin's looks here are the results from "what the twins look like" poll:

Girl looks like Edward/Boy looks like Bella — **77 votes**  
Boy looks like Edward/Girl looks like Bella — **40 votes**  
Both Girl and Boy looks like Edward — **11 votes**  
Both Girl and Boy look like Bella — **3 votes**

—I posted a link that if it doesn't make you cry, I swear you guys have no feelings. It's called "The Rescue Hug" and it's so sweet!  
—This was edited by RachelRay93.


	28. Epilogue: I could never be happier

-tear!- IT'S THE LAST UPDATE!!! So ladies (and gentlemen out there), I present to you the Epilogue of _Hitched_…ENJOY!!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Epilogue

I could never be happier

Bella's POV

The first thing you should know about Dakota, Alice, and Rosalie: never—oh and I mean _**NEVER**_ with a capital N-E-V-E-R with a million exclamation marks after it—underestimate the powers of three girls on a mission _**especially**_ when they have some money, connections, and some major God damn talent.

Why?

Look around. Those three girls managed to pull a wedding out of nothing in a matter of TWO WEEKS!!!

Do you know how long Alice took to plan her wedding? Since she first met Jasper and managed to sweet talke his shy teacher—oh you didn't know Jasper was and still is a teacher? -chuckles nervously- Yeah he's a high school English and French teacher who just happened to be at the right time and the right place (Starbucks) could do to a guy. Anyways, Alice had been planning her wedding since she first met Jasper across the coffee store and sweet talked his shy teacher self into a date. And they had been dating for four years before Alice popped the question. Oh yeah, Jasper didn't ask Alice, Alice asked Jasper. And that day she asked him, she had been planning for at least two months! So four years of dating, then a year of being engaged, Alice managed to have a $758,392.47 dollar wedding. You should have seen the poor teacher's face when he saw the bill for the wedding. You think he would have had a heart attack. But Alice paid for the whole thing too. Yeah being a model does pay off too.

And I know that Rosalie is suckering Emmett right now, making him sweat under the collar as she kept giving him this hints as she helped with Dakota's wedding.

So like I said, never underestimate the power of three girls especially when they are Dakosalie (the name that Dakota, Alice, and Rosalie gave themselves the day after they stopped at the hospital to see me).

So anyways, they managed to pull a wedding together in two weeks. Even Rosalie managed to design a beautiful white sheath chiffon gown with a pleated bust, empire waist with a tie in the back…at least that was what Rosalie said the dress was when she kept answering questions from the Quileute elders that came up to her.

I was truly surprised that the wedding took place in two weeks. When I asked Alice when the wedding was during the one and _only_ fitting of my bridesmaid's dress. Even Lexie, Dakota's (half) cousin, even arrived in time for the wedding as well as the one and _only_ fitting. But the way, the dresses fit perfect that I didn't know how Rosalie did it.

The wedding was originally outside on the La Push grounds, everything so beautiful. And Dakota wasn't kidding about Lillian and E.C. being in the wedding. Edward held in his arms little E.C. who had a tiny little pillow on his belly that he kept grasping at. And I held onto Lillian and a tiny little basket was in my hand, a basket that Lillian has shook a lot while I walked her towards the make-shift alter spilling the flowers from it.

And after the "I Do's, the reception was held in Jacob and Dakota's old school. It was interesting to see where Jacob went to school (I didn't know Dakota till college). The cafeteria was changed from picnic tables to round tables with over lace and beautiful centerpieces. Those centerpieces were beautiful metal trees with hanging candles and crystals. I know the Quileute natives that were at the wedding had never seen anything as they gushed to Alice. I believe a young couple engaged, Sam and Emily, wants Alice and Rosalie to help with their wedding.

I sighed as I watched everyone from my table, feeding Lillian a bottle while tiny E.C. was asleep in his carrier that Alice managed to steal from our apartment. I smiled as I watched Jacob and Dakota talk with Jacob's father, Billy, and Dakota's mother, Abequa who is a very charming lady who only seemed to give Dakota her looks because Dakota wasn't as calm as her mother. Every time I looked at Billy, I had to tear up as I thought about memories with him and my father before and after they would go fishing.

"Bella," Jasper said, walking towards me with Jasmine. "It's almost time for the toast."

"Oh right," I said, standing and spotting that Lillian was finished eating. "Just let me burp Lillian."

I put Lillian in her carrier and headed towards the bride and groom. Jacob's Best Man, Embry I think his name was, gave his speech telling a story about Jacob from when they were kids, causing a lot of laughs and a few glares and blushes from Jacob, before toasting to them. I meanwhile, while Embry gave his speech, fiddled with the ring that Esme had given me earlier.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

"_Esme," I said as Esme sat down beside me._

"_I have something for you," Esme said, holding something in her hands._

"_Oh?" I said, curious to what Esme had for me. "What is it?"_

"_It's a tradition in the family that when the mother-in-law is to buy a "mother's ring" for his daughter-in-law. So I had bought a few days ago, after I had found out the twin's names, and I would like to give it too you."_

_Esme handed over a black box. I felt tears fall as I looked at the white gold ring that had the twin's names engraved in it along with the two aquamarine gems in it._

"_Oh Esme," I said, giving her a hug._

"_I couldn't," Esme whispered as she held me close, "think of anyone more perfect for Edward."_

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

EP!! It's my turn!!!

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen," I said, my palms totally sweating against the microphone, "the Maid of Honor. I knew Jacob since we were like kids. One of my favorite tails about Jacob which I would love to use to embarrass him, I'm sure Billy remember this—" Billy actually laughed while Jacob was giving me this Bella-don't-go-there look "—of Jacob and _worms_, but Jacob would kill me and poor Dakota wouldn't be able to go on her honeymoon to Hawaii like she wants." Dakota actually had to place a hand on Jacob's shoulder to calm him down. "But instead I'm going to tell something about Dakota." Dakota's eyes went wide.

"I didn't know Dakota until college. Jacob followed me to New York, thinking that I couldn't handle the city," I said, switching the microphone from my left hand to my right.

"You couldn't," Jacob muttered.

"Hey I didn't tell the worm story so keep your trap shut," I hissed, covering the mouthpiece before continuing. "Little Dakota followed Jacob to New York and I met her in my creative writing class."

"Oh my God, the professor was a nut," Dakota groaned, closing her eyes.

"And Dakota was like the little sister I never hand…actually I think it was the other way around," I said. Everyone chuckled. "But Dakota is a wonderful, sweet, kind woman who managed to wrap little Jacob Black who played with worms when he was five around her little pinkie. I couldn't see anyone more perfect for each other. Now a toast to the bride and groom…that they may live many years with lots of laughter and craziness."

Everyone toasted to Jacob and Dakota while Dakota threw her arms around my shoulders for a hug and whispered in my ear, "Love you too big sister."

I smiled and returned the hug before turning to hug Jacob.

"Love you, Jacob," I whispered, hugging him with all my might.

"Back at you, Bells," Jacob whispered letting me go.

"Oh and Abequa, Billy…you did a wonderful job raising them," I said, quickly into the microphone before handing it to Dakota.

I turned and spotted Edward standing at the table where I had left E.C. and Lillian. With a smile, I headed back towards the love—_loves_ of my life.

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella and I took the twins outside as the wedding reception was in full swing.

"Some wedding," Bella said, resting the twins on the table that was out there.

"Hmm yes," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "I actually feel kind of bad."

"Why?" Bella asked, concerned filling her eyes.

"Because we didn't really have a wedding like that," I whispered, resting my forehead against hers.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "We don't need a wedding like that to be happy. I could never be more joyous than right now."

I looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," Bella whispered.

She then smiled and gave me long tender kiss filled with love and joy. We pulled apart and turned to watch the party in the cafeteria. As I watched the couples—Esme with Carlisle looking lovingly in each others eyes while they dance, Rosalie trying to teach Emmett to dance, Jasper actually dipping Alice who laughed, and Dakota and Jacob—I had to agree with Bella.

Nothing could have been made more perfect then right now, standing with my wife who loves me as much as I loved her, two beautiful babies asleep, and we were standing outside watching our friends and family as the stars twinkled above us. Oh yeah, nothing could be more perfect.

* * *

\ \ \ \ \ - - - - - /  
THE END  
/ - - - - - \ \ \ \ \

* * *

-BLOWS NOSE- I can't believe its over!! -tears- What do you guys think? Do you love it? I hope that every person reading it decides to review and post this story on their favorites.

Now…About the sequel…

I want you guys to read the summary belong that I have planned for the sequel. Here is the summary…

**Summary for the Sequel**

Bella and Edward decided they want to renew their vows and do it properly with their family by their side. But planning the event isn't actually a piece of cake when they are parents of new born twins, Edward's job is adding stress, Bella trying to complete her life long goal of becoming a writer, and _**just who is this**_ guy that keeps appearing in their life saying that he knows Bella? Their love will be tested as the day to anniversary/renewal of vows comes closer.

I seriously hoped you guys loved it. I loved writing it as much as you love reading it. I can't believe how much I've changed since the beginning of the story with the chapters getting longer and more detail. So anyways, before I burst into tears again, I'll ask for the last time for this story…

With lots of love!!  
Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—The results of the mother's ring/necklace poll:

**Ring Four** — 48 votes  
**Necklace Two** — 15 votes  
**Necklace One** — 14 votes  
**Ring Two** — 7 votes  
**Ring Three** — 7 votes  
**Ring One** — 1 vote

So ring four is on my website, with where E.C. and Lillian's names were engraved at and an aquamarine gem so that everyone knows what it looks like.  
—This was edited by RachelRay93.


	29. Extras! and Sequel News

Okay four things to say. **One**: a few people reviewed saying that they wanted to know the worm story. –chuckles nervously– I actually meant bugs (Ch 8: "I also ate bugs when I was five.") but then I started to think of a "worm story" so I think I found the perfect worm story…and all thanks to two little kids who sat across from us at T.G.I. Fridays. And **TWO **also someone actually wanted to see something that I did in _This is my Destiny_ in this story so……Enjoy both!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

_Hitched_ **EXTRAS!**

The Worm Story

Eight Year Old  
Bella's POV

"_Mommy, I want dessert," I said, sitting in my chair looking up at my mom who was taking away my plate from the dinner table._

_She smiled. "Since you eat all your veggie-tables _**(AN: yes she said "veggie-tables" which my mum said to me all the time and drove me up a wall)**_, I guess we can let you have something sweet for dessert."_

_Daddy came back into the kitchen, ending a phone call._

"_Who was that Charlie?" mommy asked, as she brought out the chocolate pudding from the fridge._

_I bounced in my seat as I watched her open it._

"_Billy Black," daddy said, leaning down to give me a kiss on the forehead, which caused me to giggle. "He's coming over here to watch the Seattle Seahawks game." _**(AN: HA! I finally got the right football team for Washington! I said the Redskins were in Washington back in 'This is my Destiny'.)**

"_Ah," mommy said, spooning the chocolate pudding into a small bowl for me._

"_Yeah, he's bringing his son, Jacob along. He wants to introduce him to Bella," Daddy said, walking up to mommy to give her a hug. "So what are you making?"_

"_Mommy's making me dessert," I said._

"_Did you eat all your veggies?" dad asked._

_I nodded my head fast._

"_Good girl."_

"_Hmm, yes," mommy said, throwing away the pudding container. "I think she deserves a 'cup of dirt'."_

_I gasped. A cup of dirt had the three greatest foods ever! Chocolate pudding with crushed Oreo cookies on top and my favorite…gummy worms! Mommy was making me a 'cup of dirt' for dessert! Man…I should eat my green stuff more often._

"_I don't think she's excited for it," daddy said, shaking his head making me gasp and mommy laugh._

"_Don't tease her like that Charlie," mommy said, handing him the Oreo box. "Now crushed these on top, I have to go find gummy worms."_

_Mommy found the gummy worms and stuck them into the chocolate pudding with the Oreo cookies on top. I was drooling as mommy put the cup and the spoon in front of me just as the doorbell rung._

"_I'll get it," Daddy said. "That would be Billy."_

"_Who's Billy, mommy?" I asked, looking up at her._

"_A friend of your daddy," she whispered._

"_Who's Jacob, mommy?" I asked, picking up the spoon._

_She laughed. "That's Billy's son. He's…five I think."_

"_Oh," I said, nodding as I dung my spoon into the yummy, yummy dessert._

_There was talking in the front of the house which I didn't really pay any attention too except for the fact that I had only chocolate pudding so far so I dung my fingers into the pudding for a gummy worm._

"_Bella," daddy said, holding hands with a small boy, smaller than _me_, "this is Jacob Black. He's coming to play for a while. Okay, pumpkin."_

_I nodded, one gummy worm hanging out of my mouth so that as I nodded it flecked chocolate pudding onto my nose. Daddy laughed and whipped it off. Daddy and the other man Billy both walked into the living room to watch big men in tights like mommy's all go give each other hugs and doggie piles._

"_Bella why don't you and Jacob go outside and play?" mommy said. "You can bring your 'cup of dirt' with you."_

"_Yes," I said. "Come along Jakey."_

"_Okay," said Jacob, following me._

_I managed to open the door by my self, which made me award myself with another gummy worm._

"_Whatcha eating, Belly?" Jacob asked, looking at my bowl as I sat down on the small steps that led to the front door._

"_A 'cup of dirt'," I said, licking off the pudding. "It's yummy."_

_I nodded. "Very yummy."_

"_Oh, okay," he said, going off somewhere._

_I wasn't sure how long I sat there on the steps and Jacob elsewhere till Daddy came outside with Billy Black._

"_Hey, Bella…where's Jacob?" daddy asked._

"_Jakey went that way," I said, pointing my chocolate covered fingers over in the way he went._

"_Come on Billy, he couldn't go very far," daddy said._

_I followed daddy, wondering where he was going. We found Jacob all right._

"_Jacob!" Billy Black said. "What are you doing!"_

"_Eating dirt like Bella," he muttered._

_I slapped my forehead. There sat Jacob Black in some mud with mud covering his hands and face…and one tiny wiggling worm hanging from his mouth. Let's just say, I haven't had a 'cup of dirt' again._

* * *

A Baby's POV  
**(AN: vision **_**Looks Who's Talking**_

Mommy slowly walked away from the two babies who were pretending to be asleep. As soon as the door clicked the girl's eyes opened. She wasn't sleepy. Maybe she'll bug her brother.

"Hey Eddie," Lillian said.

"It's E.C., Lillian, E! C!" E.C. hissed.

"Mmhmm," Lillian said, putting her fist into her mouth to hide a smile.

"What do you want Lillian?" E.C. said, turning his head towards his sister.

Lillian stuck her fist out her mouth and looked at her brother. They both had the same green eyes and they only knew that because their mother kept saying that their eyes were their daddy's and when they looked at each other they did see their daddy's eyes so they assumed their eyes were the same.

"I can't talk to my brother?" Lillian asked.

E.C. thought a moment. "I guess…but its bed time."

E.C. closed his eyes.

Lillian sighed and closed her eyes but not before she whispered, "Love you E.C."

E.C. opened his eyes to stare at his sister. "Love you too Lillian," he whispered.

And they both went to sleep.

* * *

The End!  
**I hope you loved that!**

* * *

Okay you remember I had three things to say? Okay **Three**: I had to delete "Final Draft", "Chained to this Emotion" and "Created Passion" BEFORE U KILL ME! I have GOOD REASONS! -Inhales- I had to delete them because (1) I am _**really**_ busy especially since I have been out of school for 3 weeks and I can only really work on one story at a time and right now the sequel to this is on my mind so I want to write that which means (2) I have writers block on the stories. I **_HAVE_** the chapters. Maybe this summer, I'll **_REPOST_** the stories and **_FINISH_** them. Please, please, don't kill me. I am literally crying him because I know that I'm deleting them and you guys are going to hate me for it. I'm sorry...

But on the positive note (hopefully), **Four**: If you go to my profile you will see that there is a story that is up there that has never been up there before called **"Re-Hitched"**. Oh yeah, I got the Sequel up. (btw, yes I goofed up really bad with the poll that I had to repost a new one just like it…so yeah…) So after you review this little extra, I suggest you go right over there and review that too.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—AH! Congrats to my bff RockFan! She won _Best Het_ in the SKoW awards! -DOES A LITTLE DANCE!- I'm so happy for her. You guys must go read her stories. I can really say they are award winning now .  
—This was edited by RachelRay93.


End file.
